ONE PUNCH MANUnleashed
by genosprince
Summary: En un universo alterno, Saitama es el psíquico más poderoso de la Tierra, se cree del universo y ésto se pondrá a prueba, cuando su alumno trate finalmente de alcanzar su nivel, ADVIERTO que los personajes no son míos, ésto es un YAOI SAIGENOS y hay lemon, así que si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo, de lo contrario disfruta la lectura, de antemano gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**UNLEASHED**

Basado en la ilustración de Azai Benyi que me encantó y dio rienda a éste one shot,en un AU donde Saitama es el psíquico más poderoso y Genos es su devoto alumno pero cuyo nivel de poder es bajo.

**Psicoquinesia- la hipotética capacidad de la mente para influir en la materia y energía, sin causa mecánica observable y desafiando el espacio y el tiempo. Un ejemplo popular de psicoquinesia es el movimiento de objetos que no están en nuestro campo de visión con la mente.

Telepatía- consiste en la transmisión de contenidos psíquicos, entre individuos, a través de la mente sin el uso de agentes físicos conocidos.1 Es considerada como una forma de percepción extrasensorial o cognición anómala, además se piensa que esta es instantánea.

Teletransporte o teleportación es el proceso de mover objetos o partículas de un lugar a otro instantáneamente. Según la narración de que se trate, puede realizarse, o no, utilizando una máquina llamada teletransportador. Literalmente quiere decir «desplazar a distancia», lo que puede ser entendido como un desplazamiento que se produce sin necesidad de establecer contacto físico directo con el objeto para que éste se mueva.

Psiónico- poderes mentales que afectan a la materia física, incluyendo uso de energía canalizada desde el cuerpo

Blackout—apagón en inglés

Estasis—forma de decir reposo, dormido por tiempo indefinido**

Cuando Saitama reveló sus habilidades de psíquico a una edad algo tardía para la mayoría de los Espers, nadie dio un quinto por él, solo eran burlas e indiferencia, por ello siempre fue solitario, no aplicó lo suficiente para la Academia de Dotados y la verdad nunca la tuvo fácil.

Pese a todo, se las ingenió para practicar a escondidas, tuvo varios trabajos, había que comer pero no cejaba su objetivo, elevar su poder mental y en una de ésas literalmente lo logró al enfrentar a un kaijin cangrejo para defender a un niño, así se impuso la disciplina férrea de controlar y desarrollar sus habilidades, además de quedarse calvo en dicho entrenamiento…al parecer demasiado estrés, durante 4 años entrenó duro y logró superar los estatus de la Asociación de Psíquicos , a la que al fin ingresó pero clasificado como Esper Clase –B, a la maldita burocracia no le importaba que en realidad fuera el psíquico más poderoso de la Tierra, manejando diestramente Psicoquinesis, Telepatía y Teletransportación .

Tenía estabilidad mas no reconocimiento, mucho menos el respeto de otros psíquicos o de la gente común, no le importaba, él sabía que era muy poderoso, se hizo apático e indiferente al grado de vivir sólo en un zona abandonada que le asignaron de mala gana la Asociación para patrullar. Ciudad Z su territorio actual, donde conocería al único que de verdad lo admiraba y respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, su autoproclamado alumno Genos, un joven cyborg de 19 años al que salvó la vida de un kaijin mosquito, desde ése día el chico se le pegó como tábano a Saitama incluso acosándole con tal de ser su alumno.

Y lo logró…muy a pesar de Saitama, lo hizo más bien para que dejara de molestar, el chico tenía una historia trágica, sobreviviente del ataque de un Mad Cyborg que lo dejó en la orfandad y prácticamente agonizando, un científico tuvo a bien protegerlo y ayudarlo, su cuerpo estaba irremediablemente dañado; así que le dio un nuevo cuerpo cibernético de alta tecnología, su cerebro fue confinado a una regia armadura , Genos dejó de ser un chico de 14 años y se convirtió en una máquina fría de venganza, bloqueando sus sentimientos para enfocarse en lo único que lo mantenía vivo, buscar al Mad Cyborg a cualquier costo y destruirlo aunque le costara su propia vida.

En realidad Genos alguna vez fue alumno de la Academia de Dotados, era un empata muy fuerte, pero al perder su cuerpo y el trauma de su tragedia, lo truncaron, su poder empata seguía presente, pero no hubo avance alguno, Saitama advirtió tal habilidad, ante lo terco e insistente además de que Genos era excepcionalmente bueno en las tareas domésticas, optó por aceptarlo, lo que le dio cierta notoriedad ya que Genos era de la Asociación de Psíquicos , un Empata de Clase-S…para molestia de Saitama, sin embargo a todo se acostumbra uno menos a no comer y en esto Genos era un genio.

Así pues inició de forma extraña su relación maestro –alumno, Saitama pensaba que aunque Genos nunca avanzara, al menos tendría asegurada comida caliente además de no preocuparse por hacer sólo los quehaceres, sí…lo aceptó por comodidad, le ponía ejercicios mentales de vez en vez, para tratar de motivar sus habilidades truncadas, pero sabía que aun así ; Genos no avanzaría mucho … al menos le era entretenido ver sus esfuerzos y con el tiempo se acostumbró a su compañía.

No es que subestimara al joven cyborg, tampoco que abusara de su buena fe , Saitama pensaba que él se daría cuenta que no avanzaría, que se iba a dar por vencido y buscaría otra forma de emplear su vida .Tal vez si tuviera su cuerpo humano lograría algo más que ser un empata, porque podría soportar el impacto con más facilidad, el cerebro y el cuerpo armonizados por las hormonas y sustancias que segregara eran cruciales para el desarrollo, soportar la tensión y finalmente explorar sus habilidades psíquicas, eso lo sabía de sobra Saitama, pero Genos sólo tenía su cerebro, lo demás era sintético, aunque sus componentes y sensores estuvieran ampliamente ligados, no era suficiente.

Pero aun así lo dejó junto a él.

Genos era necio, disciplinado y obediente, algo caradura pero únicamente con Saitama era dócil y amable. Por más simple fuera la orden era ciegamente obedecida, agradecido por salvarle además de aceptarlo, su respeto y afecto se profundizó tanto que quería estar a la par…o al menos ser digno, su impulso siempre fue la venganza, pero desde que Saitama se hizo su maestro, parecía haber cambiado un poco esto, Genos pensaba que su relativa paz interior se debía a la sola presencia de su sensei.

Ese día, un meteorito enorme colisionaría en Ciudad Z, pero Saitama ya lo había presentido; Genos era su único respaldo en ése momento, parados en el techo de uno de los tantos edificios abandonados, ambos miraban al cielo atentos en lo que se acercaba la gran masa.

-Sensei… ¿Cuándo piensa atacar?...Calculo el daño con respecto a la velocidad con que…

-Genos—Interrumpió el calvo mientras se quitaba los lentes, si no lo detenía sabía de sobra la perorata que vendría—Espera un poco…yo también ya lo pensé… si me adelanto podría dejar caer fragmentos sobre las demás ciudades y tampoco quiero que el departamento quede aislado.

El rubio solía ser un poco impaciente, pero no era por molestar, estaba a la expectativa de sus órdenes para coordinarse con su sensei, además de estar nervios puesto que era la primera vez que interactuaba con él en una misión… aunque fuera de apoyo moral, no se cuenta las veces que tuvo que salvarle al estar a punto de ser destruído. Saitama sonrió y dijo al muchacho mientras comenzó a levitar .

-¡Ahora Genos! ¡ya sabes qué hacer!—Saitama se elevó con rapidez por los cielos, en lo que lo rodeaba un campo de energía psiónica, se veía increíble pensaba Genos al ver la figura vestida de negro elevarse y expandir el gigantesco campo de energía color rojo en el cielo, primero se fue acercando y haciéndose cóncavo como si tratara de agarrar el gran meteoro.

Genos activó sus sensores aunados a su habilidad empata, podría sentir si los fragmentos salían del campo de contención que extendió Saitama, era su oportunidad para hacer sentir orgulloso a su sensei y que de alguna forma sus enseñanzas habrían dado fruto.

-"¡Es extraordinario el poder de sensei!"—Pensaba Genos sin dejar de concentrarse, sonrió para sí mismo en lo que su visión se amplió, al despertar su habilidad empata sus sensores lo amplificaban, sus pupilas doradas brillaban, un aura del mismo tono rodeó su cuerpo metálico, incluso su cabello tomaba una tonalidad blanca.

-Descuide no le fallaré…¡Hmmmn!—Su gruñido era signo de su completa concentración, su pose era curiosa, parado muy erguido, su palma derecha abierta pegada al pecho, sobre ésta la izquierda también abierta hacia arriba, ahora estaba receptivo a cualquier cambio en el lugar, podía detectar presencias y rastrearlas a partir de las vibraciones emocionales que percibiera, por lo pronto, lo único que detectaba era la fuerte aura psiónica de Saitama que lo llenó de emoción por lo inmensa que era.

Saitama puso sus manos al frente, para una mayor concentración, el meteoro se detuvo, pero seguía rotando lentamente por la fuerza de choque, sus ojos cafés se tornaron carmesí al elevar la descarga psiónica sobre el escudo cóncavo, aumentando la presión para englobar la gigantesca masa y desintegrarla ¡Lo estaba logrando!

Sin embargo, Saitama percibió una extraña vibración venida del centro del meteoro, Genos desde su postura , fue sacudido por una extraña onda, interrumpiendo su concentración y obligándole a caer de rodillas, sostenía su frente con la mano derecha, hasta que escuchó una potente explosión, al alzar la vista quedó sorprendido… su maestro estaba tratando de evitar un gran colapso súbito del meteoro con su escudo psiónico, al desintegrar una parte, de pronto hubo un estallido y no alcanzó a cerrar el campo de contención rápido, así que fragmentos menores lograron escapar.

-"¡GENOS AHORA! ¿QUE HACES?"—El mensaje telepático de Saitama sacó de su aturdimiento al rubio, sus propulsores de la espalda se activaron, Genos no era capaz de crear su propio campo psiónico, pero sí estaba provisto de cañones incineradores y tenacidad, prácticamente saltó varios edificios para llegar a 3 objetivos, los primeros estaban cerca y logró dar cuenta usando su impulso además de su fuerza, desintegrándolos a puñetazos, el último era el más difícil, ya que estaba un poco más alejado, ágilmente maromeó hasta el techo de otro edificio, sabía que no podría alcanzarlo.

-"¡Maldición! No podré llegar a destruirlo…voy a tener que usarlo"—Genos se arrancó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su pecho metálico, su brazo izquierdo se abrió lo mismo que las placas metálicas, su core brillaba en un tono azul, sacó su esfera de poder aún conectada a su pecho por gruesos cables y mangueras, insertándolo como fuente de poder para un gran disparo en su antebrazo abierto, fijó su objetivo con el escáner, estaba a más de 50 metros, finalmente sonrió y dijo:

-¡Incinerateee!—El cañonazo salió con tremenda fuerza, igual que una ola de fuego, zurcándo el cielo hasta el fragmento que venía en picada, por el impacto, el fragmento terminó por desintegrarse, pero dado al gran esfuerzo, Genos cayó de rodillas, sus placas pectorales seguían abiertas, respiró agitadamente en lo que su escáner reportaba las funciones de su sistema.

Miró hacia donde su sensei seguía levitando, conteniendo el resto del meteoro, tardaría en volver a recargarse, pero vio como Saitama ya parecía tener el control, una nueva onda expandió un poco el campo psiónico de él, el psíquico fue empujado hacia atrás, haciéndole perder concentración, algo atravesó el escudo con fuerza al debilitarse por el titubeo, parecía una leve ráfaga, al disiparse el campo psiónico, no había rastro del meteoro solo una nube de polvo densa, pero Saitama buscaba frenético lo que había atravesado su defensa, expandió su poder mental, el aura roja a su alrededor se hizo densa.

La ráfaga era demasiado rápida, Genos alcanzó a ver que estaba sobre él, expandió un poco su visión y pudo ver un cuerpo informe, de energía e iba directo a él .

-¡Un fragmento más?...¡No! Esto tiene un rastro de energía pero viene hacia acá—Genos intentó recargar el cañón, pero aún no tenía tiempo, de repente, desapareció en un parpadeo ante los ojos de maestro y alumno, Saitama tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Oye Genos atento! Esa energía que salió del meteoro…-Saitama se detuvo, la vibración en su aura volvió, estaba seguro que el peligro aún estaba latente, Genos se concentró en su empatía, podía ser un hábil rastreador, recolocó su core en el pecho, aún estaba un poco sacudido, pero podía caminar y un temblor cimbró los cimientos del edificio por un lado, Saitama volteó al sentirlo, pudo ver cómo Genos desapareció en el derrumbe, una fuerza inconcebible lo estremeció al tiempo que buscó la presencia de su pupilo y activó su teletransportación.

-¡GENOOOS!

Lo único que pudo ver Genos era la lluvia de concreto y tierra que levantó el sonoro derrumbe, además de un resplandor blanco, cegador, por un momento todo se detuvo, sabía que se trataba del cúmulo de energía que cayó del cielo, estaba tan cerca ése resplandor que casi lo tocaba, pero entonces todo se iluminó cuando creció y lo englobó un momento, así como lo abrazó, en un parpadeo desapareció, lo había llenado con una extraña sensación de confusión y temor, que lo tocó tan profundo en lo más recóndito de su mente, sacudiendo su médula, así como sus circuitos y sensores, éstos se apagaron un instante, sólo hubo oscuridad , frío denso, ya no sentía nada, simplemente se desconectó…dejándole sólo e indefenso en la fría negrura que lo abrasó.

"¡QUE PASA! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!"

Su mente se sacudió sumida en la oscuridad, no veía nada, no sentía nada, sólo la desesperación y la angustia, como el día en que atacó el Mad Cyborg y lo dejó agonizante, el horrible recuerdo del miedo y el dolor se apoderaron, no podía pensar, se ahogaba dentro de ése lugar, tenía que salir, tenía que despertar… ¡Una y otra vez su mente se gritaba a sí mismo! ¡DESPIERTA YA!

-¡GENOS DESPIERTA!—El joven parpadeó, sus sistemas se reiniciaron y escanearon todo su cuerpo buscando fallas, Saitama lo había alcanzado en medio del derrumbe y lo sostenía con firmeza entre sus brazos, se veía agitado, con el ceño fruncido .

-Sen …sei—Respondió algo confuso, sus pupilas doradas titilaron, todavía seguía escaneando, Saitama lo miraba un poco molesto mientras descendían suavemente hasta llegar a un lugar seguro en la calle, Genos miró un poco apenado a Saitama que lo dejó con lentitud de pie al tocar el suelo.

-Lo siento, sensei…mis sistemas se apagaron súbitamente con el derrumbe, tal vez porque usé mi core directamente.

-Antes lo has usado así y no habías tenido un apagón—Dijo el calvo sacudiéndose el polvo y limpiando sus lentes con cierta despreocupación, sopló un poco a ellos mientras terminaba de limpiarlos y se los colocaba.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima, tal vez deberías ir con el doctor Kuseno a que te revisara—El rubio lo miró con firmeza, quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él y su resistencia.

-No es necesario sensei, mi escáner no reporta daños, haré una revisión más exhaustiva en el departamento.

-De acuerdo pero quiero reporte completo Genos , ya sabes que me daré cuenta si mientes—Genos asintió, Saitama se adelantó al edificio derrumbado y se levitó un momento, mientras el rubio echó una mirada entre la tierra y polvo que se levantó, las lecturas de su escáner no reportaban la energía que había descendido y chocado, sin embargo se detuvo; al rodear un poco los escombros, un zumbido lo hizo sacudir la cabeza, duró segundos…luego miró a su sensei, no se había percatado de su malestar, supuso que estaba tan concentrado en rastrear la emanación de energía que no lo advirtió.

-"Sensei no se dio cuenta, mejor…así no me obligará a ir con el doctor Kuseno, no creo que sea grave, sólo me dio una sacudida y mis sensores parpadearon, nada más"—Luego miró a Saitama, por un momento al verlo flotar a unos 30 metros de altura, derecho, con las manos en los bolsillos, sintió algo de pesar, como el día que instalaron nuevos cañones en él y le pidió los probaran en una pelea simulada, obvio decir que aunque no le hizo daño, comprobó que para nada era rival, de hecho el pellizco en su mejilla izquierda y la palmada en la frente aún podía sentirlas ,no sufrió daños físicos solamente su orgullo.

-"Estoy tan lejos de ser tan fuerte como usted sensei…si tan sólo lo fuera ¿Se sentiría al fin orgulloso de mí? Porque honestamente, a veces sólo pienso que soy una molestia para usted".

Saitama terminó de escanear con su poder el lugar, bufó un poco extrañado, para luego mirar hacia Genos, levantó la ceja, siempre atento a sus movimientos ése muchacho, no podía decir que a veces le parecía exasperante que lo estudiara tanto al punto de parecer stalker, pero había que admitirlo, le gustaba la sensación de confianza que le mostraba.

-"Deberías tener más cuidado muchacho tonto, un día podría no llegar a tiempo"—Pensó con una sonrisa socarrona—"A veces olvido que no podrás avanzar tanto como quisieras, si es que no has llegado ya a tu límite"

Aterrizó junto a Genos, el cual se recompuso, Saitama percibió algo, pero una cosa que no podía decirle, era que aunque siendo un poderoso psíquico, se le dificultaba leer un poco las emociones de Genos, tal vez era debido a su aleación y que el muchacho había bloqueado sus propias emociones para leer las ajenas sin sobrecarga sensorial, dicho sea abrumarse…hasta pudo haberlo hecho como forma de manejar su trauma. Sólo cuando estaba muy alterado, Saitama era capaz de leerlo, de alguna forma sí era receptivo Genos a su telepatía, pero en cuanto a leer sus emociones era un poco difícil, sin embargo no le daba importancia, le gustaba su distancia y privacidad, hacía lo mismo con el rubio… era fácil bloquear ya que siempre lo había hecho para protegerse y no estar en desventaja.

-Estoy hambriento…deberíamos ir por algo de cenar.

-Sí sensei—Por un momento, Genos vio que Saitama se quitó su saco, él no traía camiseta ya, la había roto al quitársela, en un instante, su mente divagó en la fluída sensación de que su maestro la ponía sobre sus hombros para cubrir el torso metálico desnudo, su core emitió una serie de vibraciones que lo sacudieron, un cosquilleo se centraba en sus entrañas sintéticas, como el de la electricidad pasando en pequeños choques, pero entonces su sonrisa leve se borró, cuando vio que su maestro sólo se la quitaba para acomodarla entre su brazo y su cintura, adelantándose sin tapujos.

Genos realmente se sintió muy estúpido por haber tenido ésas sensación protectora, cierto es que lo salvó de quedar hecho chatarra, solo que tenía sus dudas , después de todo era el encargado del aseo y la cocina, no había otra cosa porque preocuparse…sólo era su alumno y nada más, nunca le había demostrado otra cosa, bueno sí…al principio un fehaciente rechazo, porque sensei era una persona celosa de su espacio personal, mas no podría decirse que después de todo éste tiempo hubiera un poco más de afecto.

-"¿Afecto? ¡Qué tonterías pienso!"—Caminó al lado de su sensei con aire distante, un poco desangelado, rumbo a los límites de Ciudad Z, quedaron cerca, así que podrían ir a un puesto de ramen que ambos conocían bien.

Esa noche, Saitama le exigió un reporte del escáner en sus sistemas ¡Qué se le iba a olvidar!

Y Genos encontró la forma de evitar que su sensei tratara de mandarlo con el doctor, después de todo se sentía bien, empleando su táctica más potente…

-Reporte de escáner número 3500, desde el ataque de la forma de energía no especificada en la misión, mis sistemas estuvieron estables hasta la proximidad del objetivo, a unos 100 metros el mismo desapareció sin dejar rastro ni emanación psíquica rastreable, hasta el derrumbe del edificio en que me encontraba, aún sin datos ni pistas de ubicación o si la masa de energía hubiese colisionado de alguna forma con…

-¡BASTA BASTA GENOS! ¡Dije reporte no discurso político! –Golpe bajo, pensó el rubio—¿Qué dijimos sobre resumir todo en 20 palabras o menos?

-Resumiendo los datos del escáner, no reporta eventualidades físicas, sólo fue un breve apagón, posiblemente la masa de energía emitió un breve pulso electromagnético que detuvo momentáneamente mi sistema, pero al ser leve volví a reiniciarlo gracias a mi habilidad empata.

Saitama resopló un poco, mirando fijamente a Genos, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió viendo la televisión , el rubio sólo pudo bajar la vista hasta su laptop , clavando la mirada, tratando de no alterar el ambiente con un aumento de su carga sensorial y evitar sospechas, había evitado que su sensei se deshiciera de él al enviarle con el doctor, a veces pareciera que buscaba cualquier pretexto para mandarlo a revisiones extras, sabía de sobra que Saitama no seguía muy conforme con haberlo aceptado como pupilo y a veces le daba la impresión que su presencia lo molestaba.

-Mañana iré con King a jugar videojuegos, así que podrás hacer lo que quieras—Genos se quedó de una pieza, hasta parecía hecho adrede, éste lo miró de reojo, otra vez la pesadez en su ser, tal pareciera que Saitama estaba decidido a evitar su compañía ¿Posiblemente se ha hartado de su presencia? Bajó la vista a un punto de su laptop, mientras trataba de controlarse y dijo en tono bajo:

-Sí sensei, no tenga inconveniente, yo cuidaré el departamento ¿A qué hora volverá?

Saitama se rascó la calva, de reojo el muchacho vio su expresión, al bloquear sus emociones su maestro, Genos tenía que apoyarse en sus capacidades deductivas, su ceja derecha estaba fruncida, resopló con algo de molestia apoyado sobre el futon, sin verlo.

-No lo sé, posiblemente pase la noche jugando, tengo que patearle el trasero a King, así que no me esperes…y si quieres salte a pasear, no tienes que quedarte encerrado ni preparar nada.

Genos asintió con diligencia, pero sus entrañas se tensaron, el tono de fastidio y molestia indicó que no quería verle al menos por un día, tal vez no eran sospechas infundadas…tal vez sí se estaba cansando de tener un autoproclamado alumno con muy poco avance en su nivel.

Y así, al otro día, Genos despidió a su maestro aparentando serenidad, éste se veía entusiasmado, pero al ver gotas de lluvia caer, el rubio se alarmó y dijo con diligencia:

-¡Va a llover sensei! Iré por un paraguas—Saitama lo detuvo con tono firme.

-Vamos Genos no exageres—Estando en el balcón, Saitama empezó a levitar, el agua que ya era una fluida cortina chocaba contra un leve campo psiónico que lo escudaba, siempre con las manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa socarrona, el ceño seguro, se inclinó para ver hacia abajo al rubio cyborg expectante como cachorro ondeando la cola.

-Que la lluvia no sea impedimento para que salgas a pasear o ir al cine…hasta luego—Y se marchó volando con velocidad, sonaba a una amable forma de decir ¡Diviértete!...pero realmente pensó que definitivamente estaba aburriéndose de él.

Genos se dejó caer en el futón, no tenía ánimos de nada más que mirar al techo, decidió dormir, total había sobras o podía comer cualquier cosa… ¿Desayunar? No tenía ganas, sólo estaba cansado.

-Quisiera que los videojuegos me llamaran la atención y ser bueno en ellos, así sensei no se aburriría conmigo, quisiera ser un mejor alumno y avanzar en sus enseñanzas, así no se sentiría defraudado.

Evocó el rostro de Saitama y dejó salir un suspiro.

-Quisiera no ser un estorbo…y resumir todo en menos de 20 palabras sin pensarlo mucho… para no fastidiarle.

"Sentirme parte de algo…de su vida"

Retumbó una voz en su cerebro, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que le invadiera el sueño.

Todo era oscuridad y frío, como cuando el momento del derrumbe, a lo lejos escuchaba gritos de personas, una mujer y un hombre, él corría o al menos eso parecía, escuchaba sus jadeos romper el ambiente, el ruido de gigantescos y pesados pasos atrás de él... ¡No veía nada! ¡Porqué! Estaba solo y acorralado pero no veía nada, todo era oscuro. De pronto, un manchón de claridad se formó frente a él, parpadeó para aclarar la imagen ¡Ahí estaba! En medio de un callejón, la luz del fuego iluminaba las calles de su pueblo con la masacre… se paralizó ante el ruidoso ataque y los alaridos de dolor.

Estaba reviviendo su tragedia que hace años bloqueó para superarlo, un chico de 14 años sumido en la desesperación y herido, sus padres le obligaron a huir de la amenaza, la profunda soledad además de la impotencia lo carcomió dejándole un vacío doloroso, la punzada lo partía por la mitad al oír tanta angustia y destrucción, las lágrimas cayeron ardientes mientras su garganta se cerró de golpe cuando una manaza metálica lo alcanzó y le apretó hasta asfixiarle.

Lo último que vio fue la inmensa sombra alzarle, los ojos luminosos en color escarlata, además de escuchar el crujir de sus huesos aplastarse y los músculos desgarrarse, el inmenso dolor le sacudió de pies a cabeza en espasmos agónicos…sin poder gritar…sin poder huir, el llanto silencioso se mezcló con la sangre ¡DESPIERTA GENOS …DESPIERTA YAA!

Abruptamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una escena por demás sorprendente y abrumadora, Genos no sentía absolutamente nada debajo de él, no sentía el suave futón, lo peor del caso es que tenía frente a él el foco del techo a unos cuántos centímetros, respiraba agitadamente mientras su core despedía un fulgor azul ente sus rendijas iluminándole, estaba levitando a unos cuatro metros, sus sensores desplegaban alarmas en su visión, luego cubrió sus oídos pues las descargas sensoriales acumuladas en el departamento lo sobrecogieron como una ola, los rastros emocionales de Saitama y de otras visitas como King o Bang incluso Mummen lo asaltaron provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza, así es…su cerebro se sentía estallar dentro de su soporte de vida, sacando breves descargas de su cuerpo en forma de chispazos.

-¡BASTA YA!—Al gritar el joven rubio cayó violentamente al futón, las luces parpadearon brevemente, mientras la oscuridad lo sumergió otra vez, quiso protestar y pedir ayuda, pero las minúsculas descargas en su cuerpo sintético no lo dejaron…lentamente lo ahogaron en las sombras, su voz enmudeció…pero un solo pensamiento sacudió su mente ya apagada:

-Sen…sei…sen…sei—Todo se volvió oscuro otra vez, sin embargo, el horror fue disipado por una voz lejana.

"Nadie volverá a dañarte…yo te protegeré"

Y no supo más de sí mismo.

Entretanto, Saitama se hallaba con King , jugando el nuevo videojuego de peleas que había adquirido, el gigantesco rubio miró de reojo a al calvo, estaba ganando la partida muy fácilmente, sudó una gotita al ver la concentración, si no hacía algo perdería y por mucho.

-Un día deberías traer a Genos, tal vez esté aburrido y encuentre un videojuego que le agrade.

Bastó sólo eso para que titubeara el ceño serio, al voltear, King aplicó una combinación y el resto lo hizo la consola…Saitama había perdido.

-¡Oye eso es muy bajo!—Reclamó el calvo en lo que dejaba flotando el control de la consola.

-Yo sólo sugerí algo, platicamos mientras jugamos videojuegos…además ya es muy tarde ¿No lo llamarás siquiera?

-Genos es sólo mi discípulo, no mi madre King, no nacimos pegados…además necesito mi espacio personal—King lo miró serio en lo que sacaban de su mueble otro videojuego.

-Te sigue para todas partes como un cachorro, pensé que le habías tomado aprecio, después de todo no le hablas a muchos.

-¿Te hablo a ti no?—King se levantó para ir a la cocina y sacar las botanas que Saitama trajera junto con unas sodas, respondiendo:

-Pero eso fue después de que él fuera tu alumno, usualmente eras apático e indiferente.

-Le hablo a Mummen a Bang, incluso al par de latosas de Fubuki y Tatsumaki…Zombieman tampoco me desagrada… ¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar?- Dijo Saitama molesto, dándole un sorbo a su soda.

-Una cosa es cruzar palabras de vez en vez, pero tú vives con Genos, convives con cierta distancia, pero al final de cuentas deberías ser considerado si es tu pupilo y huésped…hace de comer, limpia y lava ropa, mantiene el orden a cambio de que lo guíes, no creo que seas tan frío como para no ser condescendiente con él, lo eres desde el momento en que sabes que el chico ya no avanzará con sus poderes…pero al menos sé más amable.

-Vive en mi casa y con eso se conforma, si hace otras cosas como el aseo es por su cuenta, yo no lo exijo, no le digo que todo lo que hace en los ejercicios será completamente inútil y es suficiente, es lo más amable que puedo ser.

-Pero no estás en total desacuerdo estás conforme…a veces creo abusas de la docilidad que sólo a ti te demuestra—Saitama miró molesto a King, el cual se detuvo…a veces hablaba de más y sabía que tenía una tolerancia el calvo, el cual bajó su tono rectificando.

-Solo digo que el muchacho te estará esperando, apuesto lo quieras que sigue despierto y son las 3 am.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, incómodo, pesado, la música de entrada del videojuego de citas con chicas virtuales se dejó oír.

Genos escuchó apenas el teléfono, acurrucado en el futón hecho bolita, sacó la mano por entre el cobertor y respondió adormilado.

-¿Bueno?—La voz era rasposa, Saitama desde el otro lado de la línea levantó la ceja izquierda extrañado, esporádicas veces, por no decir que solo un par de ocasiones le ha llamado desde el departamento de King, Genos siempre respondía firme y sin titubeos, al menos nunca pareció fatigarse ni siquiera a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Oye Genos… ¿Te desperté? ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí sen…sei solo estoy cansado—Una imagen apareció frente a Saitama, las escasas veces que podía leer las emociones de su pupilo eran como lapsos de segundos, pudo verlo decaído en el futon que lucía bastante desarreglado, su cabello hecho un desastre y sus pupilas parpadeaban como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse.

-Usted siga sin pendiente, continuaré dormido.

-Ok, te veré en un rato—Y colgó Saitama, éste se puso su saco y enfiló al balcón, King lo miró serio pero expectante hizo flotar hacia él el mando del videojuego y dijo:

-Sabes, ya me está dado sueño, es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Pasa algo?—Saitama se levantó y comenzó a levitar hacia el balcón abierto, ya tenía rato que dejó de llover.

-No, sólo quiero ir a dormir ya—Saitama hizo un ademán de despedida y se alejó flotando con velocidad, King volvió la vista a su videojuego y murmuró quedo:

-Eres malo mintiendo, pero si sigues tratando tan fríamente a Genos, un día te estallará en la cara.

Saitama regresó entrando por el balcón, vio el futón de Genos y sus cobertores desordenados, pudo comprobar que estaba en posición fetal, extraño en él ya que siempre duerme derecho, la casa se sentía fría, la cocina incolme, por lo que pudo deducir que el joven había pasado todo el día en su futón, ni siquiera había comido y seguía en su pijama, se acercó moviéndole.

-Oye Genos… ¿Pasa algo? –Genos parpadeó y miró cansado a Saitama, se levantó un poco lento y dijo:

-Sensei bienvenido, no… no pasa nada ¿Porque la pregunta?—Saitama frunció el ceño enojado, algo no estaba nada bien y se lo ocultaba, pero no era la hora ni el momento, mañana le obligaría a ir con el dr Kuseno.

-Nada… mejor vuelve a dormir—Genos se sentía pesado y estuporoso, pero no por ello dejó de percibir el aura de enojo, un flash en su cerebro le hizo sentir las palabras… dr Kuseno, lo obligaría a ir con él, lo miró de reojo un poco desangelado, hasta que caviló en una cosa…¡Ésta era la primera vez que percibía las emociones de su sensei! aunque fuera un leve rastro.

Genos se sorprendió, pero al ver a su sensei ir al baño, quiso decírselo, sin embargo un pensamiento lo detuvo.

"¡No! ¡Esto debe ser una sorpresa!...al fin los ejercicios de sensei dieron frutos, debió ser con lo del meteoro que por fin despertó algo, voy a esperar, si como creo me mandará con el doctor Kuseno, en vez de ir con él, podré ir a averiguar por mi parte qué tanto avancé y le daré la sorpresa…después de todo, sensei practicó y practicó sólo, así cuando lo demuestre…¡se enorgullecerá y sabrá lo magnífico que es como maestro y ser humano!"

Y con ésta idea, Genos se envolvió en el futón tratando de mantener su control , ocultando su alegría, ser el orgullo de Saitama lo había revitalizado, cerró los ojos y en un instante breve, sus rejillas resplandecieron en color azul, para cuando Saitama salió enfundado en su pijama y se recostó en su futón, la penumbra solo fue testigo de tal evento, aunque antes de dormir Saitama intentó rastrear algo, pensó que era debido a la molesta plática con King, así que solo se acomodó a descansar.

Genos tuvo que montar una pequeña escena para cuando su maestro le ordenó ir con el doctor Kuseno, si no hubiese sospechado algo, estaba decidido a que su reciente progreso fuera una sorpresa y lo haría.

-Pero sensei…en serio todo está en orden-Saitama lo miraba serio con gesto adusto y brazos cruzados, con ton bastante firme le recalcó al rubio cyborg.

-Nada de eso, ayer ni siquiera te levantaste, no comiste en todo el día…luego te llamo y tu voz se escuchaba extraña—A sus adentros, Genos sonreía, era la primera vez que veía a su maestro ponerle atención a él de forma protectora, al menos eso le parecía.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que sensei me llame cuando va con King san, mucho menos contestar a las 3 am—Respondió tratando de ser serio, a Saitama parecía que una venita se le saltaba, intentando encubrir un sonrojo usando toda su concentración, apretó los dientes al sentirse acorralado y maldijo a King para sus adentros.

-¡Eres mi alumno y soy responsable de ti como maestro aunque sea a fuerzas!—Eso fue un poco duro para el chico, ya que lo sacudió un dolor en el pecho, lo hizo bajar sus esperanzas de ser aceptado totalmente en la vida de su sensei, pero intentó reprimirse, después de todo él empezó a molestar a Saitama cuando le señaló su interés en su persona.

-Tiene razón sensei…no debo ser una carga para usted, de acuerdo; me alistaré para ir con el doctor Kuseno—Lo dijo en tono triste, bajando la cabeza dócilmente, se dio la vuelta emitiendo un ligero suspiro, Saitama lo miró molesto todo el tiempo en lo que Genos terminó de colocarse los zapatos, tal vez sí se le pasó la mano, la frialdad e indiferencia con que le daba la espalda para seguir recortando cupones lo estrujó, no le gustaba que su sensei se enojara tanto con él.

-Con su permiso maestro, me retiro… tal vez regrese al oscurecer si no es que antes.

-¿Ah?...Sí claro—No hizo ademán alguno Saitama, siguió con lo suyo, se mordió un labio Genos pero debía continuar, así pues salió del apartamento, el calvo dejó de recortar los cupones y miró el futón pulcramente doblado de Genos, intentó concentrar su poder para percibir algo que había rastreado un instante durante la noche, pero nada… era una leve descarga sensorial, muy débil, era un rastro de nostalgia…

-Condenado mocoso… todavía no sé muy bien cómo es que logras evadir mi sensibilidad psíquica, pero sé que te sientes sólo—Saitama bufó mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en que sería un día sólo para él, sin tener al chico rondando cerca, sería interesante, pero un dejo de amargura se asentó en su estómago, pensando que era hambre, se dispuso a pensar en lo que haría de cenar ésa noche, mientras flotaba de la cocina una manzana que había lavado Genos junto con otras que había comprado, llegando a su mano y dándole un mordisco.

Genos tuvo a bien alejarse prudentemente de los caminos que su maestro tomaba para salir a hacer sus compras, llegando hasta una zona cercana a los muelles, lleno de bodegas , igual de abandonado que el sitio donde vivían, aunque más desolado, a poca distancia estaban los muelles.

Una vez ahí, ya más tranquilo luego de su momento amargo con Saitama, decidió empezar a hacer sus ejercicios mentales de concentración, después de poner unos detectores de presencia esper, sólo por si las dudas.

"Primero, probaré mi habilidad empata, debió haber cambiado un poco puesto que logré sentir algo de las emociones de sensei"

-Sensores amplificadores…activados—Un potente chillido sacudió los oídos e hizo vibrar el cerebro de Genos cual si fuera de gelatina, recibiendo las emanaciones psíquicas grabadas en su entorno y de algunos animales cercanos, era tan abrumador y doloroso, que tuvo que cubrirse los oídos mientras gritaba el cambio de código:

-¡Código anulado! ¿¡aagh!—Al hacerlo se detuvo el dolor, pasando a un silencioso espacio, empezó a respirar con tranquilidad, tratando de abrir su mente al compás del ritmo de su respiración tranquila, entonces fue que su aura psíquica lo envolvió en un tono azul, con los ojos cerrados, percibió todo el lugar como si lo viera, cada edificio y bote, arbotante, incluso los animales cercanos.

Localizó cada detalle, cada pequeño animal, insectos, ratones, aves, gatos perros, lagartijas, el pasto que crecía en pequeños brotes escondidos, el rumor del agua y las olas del mar no muy lejos, sonrió complacido su primera etapa, nunca lo había logrado sin usar su código de enlace a los sensores amplificadores, lo más importante, captaba todo con más nitidez. Ahora tenía que saber si podía desarrollar telepatía y mandar mensajes mentales, aumentó la concentración pero cambio de postura, derecho manos en su pecho y con las palmas abiertas.

Una vibración tenue se centró en su cerebro, después la expandió, sus ondas cerebrales emanaron con suavidad buscando eco en las criaturas simples, en un rango de 100 metros, encontrando y llamándoles con suavidad.

"Vengan por favor…no les haré daño"—Así, de entre los callejones, empezaron a aparecer algunos gatos, perros, unas cuantas ratas y ratones, las aves se congregaron arriba de los bordes de los techos gorjeando con suavidad y armonía, los perros ondeaban la cola y los gatos se acercaban replegándose a las piernas del cyborg mimosamente, quien sonreía era Genos, era la primera vez que podía sentir avanzar en algo, la frustración y la tristeza quedaron de lado, sus ojos se abrieron, pero sus pupilas ya no eran doradas, tenían un fulgor azul.

-¡Esto es lo que siempre quise! ¡Al fin sensei! ¡Gracias a su paciencia y tolerancia al fin despertó mi aura psiónica! ¡Espere un poco y pronto lo verá!

Genos pasó todo el día practicando con los animales, usando su telepatía para enlazarse y comunicarse con ellos, le traían cosas que pedía, se veía como una extraña imagen de Blancanieves en cyborg, dejando que los ratones subieran y bajaran por sus brazos, las aves volaban y se posaban en su cabeza o dedos sin dejar de cantarle, los gatos se replegaban en sus piernas y los perros lamían su cara, ningún animal intentó atacarse entre sí, al final y ya casi oscureciendo, dejó que los animales se retiraran tranquilamente, ordenándoles no agredirse y siguieran su camino en paz.

Por su parte, Saitama ya estaba un poco tenso, estaba acostumbrado a las salidas de Genos a revisión con el doctor Kuseno, sin embargo usualmente avisaba si tardaría más de la cuenta, había preparado la cena, esperaba todavía y ése mocoso aún no se dignaba a aparecer, salió un momento al balcón, no tenía hambre… eso era novedad ¿Desde cuándo le había importado la compañía para comer?

Entonces aguzó sus sentidos, concentró su campo psiónico y oyó el murmullo del mecanismo de Genos, al fin lo vio emerger en la soledad de la calle.

"¡TARDASTE DEMASIADO…PUDISTE HABER LLAMADO!"—Genos sintió un duro golpe en el interior de su cabeza, su cerebro zumbaba ante el mensaje telepático de su maestro tan fuerte, de tal forma que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y se apoyó en la pared, Saitama agrandó la mirada, en un parpadeo estaba junto al rubio quien se cubría los oídos, sacudido por la vibración que aún recorría su cerebro y seguía ondeando en su cuerpo cibernético.

-¡Genos!¿Qué ocurre?—Genos se dio cuenta que ahora era más sensible que antes, así que debía tener cuidado y evitar sospechas si quería darle la sorpresa a su debido tiempo a Saitama, trató de serenarse y empleó su concentración para sobreponerse, además de ocultar su habilidad empática hipersensible, así como su aura psiónica recién adquirida.

-N…ada sensei, creo que la revisión sí fue un poco exhaustiva –Saitama se pasó la mano por su calva cabeza tratando de aparentar su actitud indiferente, frunció el ceño mientras los envolvía a ambos en su escudo psiónico, teletransportandolos en un parpadeo al interior del departamento, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos, Saitama bufó y ordenó con un dejo de suave molestia.

-Anda ve a asearte, no sé por dónde andabas pero hueles a perros y gatos ¿Pasaste por un basurero o qué? –Genos se turbó un momento pero respondió diligente en lo que colocaba una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesita ya puesta para cenar.

-Perdón, es que sacaron la basura del establecimiento en que compré algunos onigiris para la cena, no me percaté maestro, iré a asearme si lo desea comience sin mí.

-Esperaré, al cabo aún no tengo mucha hambre así que anda ve—Dijo un poco distante Saitama en lo que se acercó a la mesa y revisaba el paquete en la bolsita de plástico, sacando los onigiris y poniéndolos en un plato.

Luego de tomar un baño, Genos observó desde la abertura de la puerta que su maestro seguía en el balcón, estaba ligeramente entreabierta la misma y podía verlo bien desde su posición, sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, ya medio se había vestido cuando tuvo una idea bastante arriesgada.

"Si en efecto ahora tengo un aura psiónica… es curioso que sensei no la perciba aún, a pesar de ser tan poderoso, no me ha descubierto tal vez debería probar qué tan sensible es el poder de sensei, quizás sí tenga un límite"

Así pues, pensó en arriesgarse, de alguna forma sospechaba que tenía una cierta limitación, puesto que se activó su sensibilidad empata con el mensaje telepático pero no se percató de ello su maestro. Empezó a concentrarse tratando de buscar algún animal cercano, encontrándolo.

Saitama sintió una leve descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal, pero no supo ubicar qué era, había estado meditando en lo que vio, Genos nunca había sido afectado tan fuerte por su telepatía ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto tan sensible? Pensando en esto apenas se percató de la cercanía de un gato, estaba acurrucado en la barda del balcón contiguo, éste era color beige con patas grises y cola gris brincó de pronto al balcón donde estaba él, graciosamente y con calma se fue acercando al sorprendido calvo. Por más que le agradasen los gatos, éstos le rehuían, al parecer por la fuerte aura psíquica que emanaba, así que ver a uno tan osado era novedad.

La verdad era otra, Genos había detectado al gato enfocando sus ondas cerebrales en un bajo nivel, lo más que pudo para pasar desapercibido, casi… ya que Saitama había sentido sus vibraciones mentales en baja frecuencia, tomándolo como un escalofrío muy extraño, ahora Genos estaba dentro del gato, sintiendo su caminar ligero y su grácil salto, mirando desde los pies de su maestro hacia arriba, su cara usualmente apática y sin emoción, sonreía como niño al ver lo atento que era el felino con él.

Genos sonrió, su maestro no parecía detectarlo para nada, entonces sí tenía un límite, pero ya no puso más atención en eso, si no en la pacífica sonrisa que le dedicaba, nunca le había prodigado tal expresión tan afectiva como ahora que se escondía en el gato, embelesado, nunca haría eso si fuera Genos en persona, era indiferente, distante, sin embargo era muy gentil y honorable a nadie le mostraba ésa faceta, pero ahora que estaba dentro del gato percibía con mayor nitidez su cálida personalidad.

Genos tenía que arriesgarse, sentir y corroborar la amabilidad que despedía su maestro, la oportunidad de estar tan cerca, así que el gato se replegó en sus piernas mimosamente, pero en realidad era él mismo el que lo hacía, arqueando el lomo y la cola contra el pantalón, ronroneando suave, sentía cada pliegue de la tela, la firmeza de sus piernas, sabía de lo fuerte y resistente que era físicamente, aunado a su poder psíquico, quería registrar todo, grabarlo en su memoria.

Y entonces unas fuertes manos lo levantaron con cuidado, Saitama miró al gato acunado entre sus brazos, repasando su sedoso pelaje, su lomo…las delicadas orejas, acariciando su cuello suave, disfrutando el tenue ronroneo, Genos en el baño era el que estaba totalmente sumergido en el afecto prodigado, unido al gato, se deleitaba con sentir en su propia piel el calor de ésas fuertes manos, el gato miró a Saitama con un extraño fulgor azul en sus ojos el cual se prendió, por alguna razón encontraba relajante tener al minino tan cerca, era como si de alguna forma fuera una presencia conocida y cercana, las ondas cerebrales de él empezaron a armonizar con un ritmo estable y calmado.

-Tienes unos preciosos ojos azules gatito—El rubio se estremeció de pronto, se abrazó a sí mismo y sus ondas cerebrales se elevaron un poco, Saitama agrandó los ojos, cuando sintió una conexión mental tan tenue, tan suave y leve, como cuando levitaba para tratar de tocar las nubes ¿Sería posible que se hubiera conectado con un gato psíquicamente?

No le desagradaba, sin embargo sabía que quien lo había contactado no era el animal, era una persona, no le tenía aversión… al contrario era tan relajante, tan pacífico, se sentía pleno y en armonía como nunca en su vida, había encontrado la forma de tener paz interior, estabilidad psíquica, pero jamás tan aceptado ni sereno, era como tocar el cielo, de hecho sí que parecía que tocaba algo intangible, que el gato sólo era un vehículo, sus ojos brillaron en un tono dorado al aumentar la conexión, quería ver, sentir ésa aura tan tímida que apenas había encontrado, siempre creyó que eso de las almas gemelas era un mito romanticón para San Valentín… ahora no estaba tan seguro, quería saber, acercarse más, se enfocó en el gato metiéndose en su interior para rastrear a aquél ser que le daba tanto sosiego y afecto.

Genos estaba inmerso en la conexión, que apenas se percató que su sensei había aumentado su nivel psiónico, sentía las manos recorrerlo, el bien esculpido cuerpo, como si repasara su cabello, su espalda, armoniosamente pulsaba a ritmo cadencioso, incluso su core estaba totalmente sujeto a la conexión, ni siquiera sintió cuando lentamente se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, flotando como si un hilo invisible lo alzara ligero.

Ambos estaban coordinados, disfrutando las ondas que compartían, sin embargo, Saitama no era de los que perdía el control tan fácilmente, levantó la ceja cuando sintió que la conexión era estable y entonces resonó la voz de él en el cerebro del embelesado cyborg.

"¿QUIEN ERES? ¡QUIEN ERES!"—La presión hizo que Genos se asustara ya que sentía que la mente de su maestro estaba a punto de dar con él, había desconocido por completo su aura psiónica de alguna manera por eso no lo llamó por su nombre, entonces y abruptamente el contacto se rompió por el nerviosismo del rubio el cual cayó al piso duro, en lo que al mismo tiempo el gato rasguñaba a Saitama; totalmente asustado al verse en brazos del calvo, la conexión se perdió totalmente mientras el gato huía emitiendo un gruñido de miedo, el calvo quedó confundido, alerta, bastante frustrado y molesto.

Una parte suya quiso seguir indagando hasta reconocer el aura psiónica que había contactado, necesitaba saber quién estaba rivalizando con su poder ¿Quién era capaz de tratar de nivelar fuerzas con él? Pero al escuchar un gemido luego de recordar medio haber oído un sonoro golpe, recordó a su pupilo y corrió al baño sin dejar de acariciar su mano lastimada.

-¡Oye Genos!—Saitama abrió la puerta usando su psicokinesis en lo que llegaba a ver, encontrando a Genos de rodillas, levantándose con cierta lentitud, ya que la desconexión lo había aturdido un poco, bastante desconcertado Saitama corrió hasta él, el cyborg solo terminó de levantarse, de buenas ya estaba totalmente vestido con su pijama.

-N…no se preocupe sensei…estoy bien, sólo resbalé mis reflejos están un poco torpes por la revisión que tuve—El joven rubio alzó la mano en un ademán para minimizar todo, su sonrisa un poco apagada no le dio nada de confianza al calvo, el cual de su anterior gesto de preocupación, pasó inmediatamente a fruncir su ceño.

-Espero no estés ocultándome nada Genos, ya sabes que soy tu maestro y no me engañas—Genos lo miró un poco serio, la confianza de que Saitama tenía un límite en su poder lo respaldaba, nunca había retado así a su sensei, pero era la primera vez que ya no se sentía tan inferior a él.

"El no valora tu esfuerzo…ni siquiera se toma la molestia de saber si tiene límites, no te ha descubierto y siempre pone su distancia contigo"

La voz en su mente lo hizo que sacudiera la cabeza un poco ante la expectante vista dura de Saitama, Genos tornó fría su mirada y se mostró neutra, sin emoción, escondiendo todo rastro de su aura psiónica, trató de tranquilizarse…no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así en sus pensamientos, como si de pronto alguien más lo apoyara , no se sentía tan sólo luego de lo ocurrido en el departamento cuando tuvo el extraño ataque donde revivió su trauma, era cierto que empezaba a molestarle que le tratara como a un mocoso o alguna especie de siervo, pero también era cierto lo mucho que quería a ése hombre al que aún le tenía en alta estima.

-No sensei, nada puede pasar desapercibido para su talento—Casi fue un sarcasmo, pero Genos lo miró en respuesta, Saitama levantó la ceja derecha, por alguna razón el tono se le hizo bastante retador, el rubio concretó—Pero mi cuerpo sintético resiente el uso de mi poder empata aun y que sea para revisión… de hecho debo volver mañana con el doctor Kuseno.

-¿Otra vez? Eso no me lo habías dicho—Respondió el calvo bajando el tono de su voz mientras salían del baño, Saitama por primera vez caviló en vulnerabilidad de su pupilo, después de todo, una razón por la que no avanzaba en sus técnicas psíquicas era su falta de cuerpo biológico, uno que soportara el estrés debido a la presión ejercida por su cerebro y que se adaptara rápido, su cuerpo cibernético nunca podría hacerlo por más cambios y aplicaciones que le hicieran, siempre estaría limitado.

Limitado… la palabra le pareció amarga, siempre lo supo desde que la terquedad del rubio se hizo presente para ser su alumno, al principio no le importó total, era ése mocoso necio y se tendría que dar cuenta, pero ahora… dos veces lo ha visto claudicar ¿Y si empezaba a descomponerse por presionarse en los ejercicios mentales que le ponía? Sólo eran para relajación y optimizara su sensibilidad, pero quizás se ha estado exigiendo demasiado.

-Sí descuide… todo estará mejor, es posible que luego vaya a un par de revisiones extra.—Saitama asintió un poco desangelado y molesto, pero trató de evitar el tema, después de todo, el chico era fuerte, aunque varias veces tuvo que intervenir cuando lo dejan hecho casi chatarra, siempre regresaba…siempre regresaba.

Pasaron un par de días en que el rubio salía temprano del departamento para sus chequeos, regresaba casi al anochecer, Saitama estaba más acostumbrado a dejarle solo al joven cyborg, no viceversa, no era que no apreciara su amado espacio personal, pero el chico cada vez se veía más distante y hasta ansioso por salir… lo cual hizo que la duda entrara ésa mañana mientras Genos preparaba la comida que le dejaría ése día, ya que mientras lo hacía, empezó a cavilar lo ocurrido con el gato, se había vinculado con alguien, que no estaba muy lejos, cerró los ojos , se puso en posición de loto… mientras expandía su mente tratando de auto sondearse, buscando un indicio una pista.

Se hizo el silencio mientras su corazón latía pausadamente, sus sentidos se aguzaron uno a uno, en su mente apareció la escena como si fuera una película, el gato entre sus brazos, ronroneando con deleite por el tacto de sus manos, sus orejas delicadas, su pelaje sedoso, los ojos, sus increíbles pupilas azuladas que tenían un brillo extraño, se enfocó otra vez en ellos y entró, como si de un túnel se tratara, podía escuchar la vibración de unas leves ondas mentales, igual que un radar ¡NO! Era algo más, podía acercarse casi tocarlo, una silueta joven y varonil azulada frente a él flotando.

Sin embargo, era conocida, no podía tocarla pero era conocida, porque estaba viendo algo en su pecho…su interior brillaba en un cadencioso pulsar azulado, esférico, poco a poco escuchó atento su voz trémula musitar algo breve y sobrecogido de emoción.

-Sen...sei

Saitama abrió los ojos de pronto como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo en la cabeza, regresando súbitamente de su estado meditativo, Genos llegó hasta él con signos de preocupación lo había estado llamando con insistencia y no despertaba…hasta que le gritó:

-¡SENSEII!—Saitama miró al rubio, sacudiendo su cabeza y replicando molesto.

-¡Sí sí ya te oí!...—Genos quiso ayudar a su maestro a recomponerse, pero el calvo aún estaba confuso sobre lo que había percibido, definitivamente era conocido, trataba de serenarse, pero con el rubio muchacho apegado a él como si necesitara asistencia lo hizo incomodar, no quería perder la pista, así que alejó la mano de Genos que estaba en su hombro, con displicencia y rapidez, si acaso tenía una pista, no quería encima un remanente de las emociones de su pupilo, podía percibir su preocupación por él , porque ahora estaba en un punto muy alterado de sus emociones el joven cyborg, pero aún estaba fresca la pista.

-¡Ya estoy bien! Sólo desayunemos ¿Quieres?—Genos levantó las cejas y sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, había olvidado que su sensei no le agradaba el contacto físico sin su consentimiento, lo entendía como psíquico, porque inmediatamente sentía toda emanación emocional, pero su gesto de rechazo le hizo sentir una extraña pesadez en su pecho, aunque fuera sintético, sus sensores estaban tan compenetrados con su cerebro, que si quería, podía percibir algunas cosas, incluso podía bloquear ciertas partes, pero otras relacionadas con su cerebro y procesar sentimientos, era algo muy diferente, la frustración crecía, al parecer lejos de cimentar su cercanía con Saitama, ésta situación que ocultaba parecía alejarlo más.

Genos diligentemente hizo una reverencia disculpándose, en lo que continuaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Lo siento sensei por mí imprudencia…no tocarlo sin su consentimiento—A Saitama le cayó como piedra en el estómago el estremecimiento leve de la voz firme de Genos, la forma en que sin verlo se alejó al otro extremo de la mesita y terminó por servir los platos, sus cejas estaban bajas, su mirada perdida en su labor, hasta apagada.

"Él se alejará de ti…te hará a un lado"

La voz resonó en el cerebro del cyborg, mientras miraba su plato, aún indeciso para comer nada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su maestro, quien después de un rato de estar en un incómodo silencio, al fin se atrevió a decir:

-Tal vez debería ir contigo y hablar con tu doctor—Genos se turbó, no se esperaba la reacción, aunque Saitama parecía muy calmado, en realidad estaba bastante pensativo con lo que estaba viendo, Saitama no dejaba de pensar cuán afectado podría estar Genos y sobre si era conveniente siguiera como su alumno…a pesar de su cara inexpresiva, en realidad le empezó a preocupar.

-¡No hace falta sensei! Le juro será algo rápido.

-Espero no te estés presionando ni me estés ocultando nada—Genos se detuvo, miró fijamente a su maestro como si su vida dependiera de ello, Saitama lo miró con seriedad tratando de aparentar serenidad, finalmente lo dijo directo.

-Porque entonces tal vez…necesitarías un tiempo fuera de todo esto…tendría que dejar de ser tu maestro—Las palabras hicieron que el plato en las manos de Genos temblara, el vaso con té cayó sin que el cyborg pudiera evitarlo al bajar el codo súbitamente, pero se detuvo en una inclinación de 45 grados, así como una gota del té , era la psicoquinesis de su maestro, podía sentir una ligera vibración en el ambiente, pero trató de ocultar esto, el vaso y la gota de té volvieron a su lugar, Genos miraba con gesto extraviado a su sensei en lo que la voz resonaba.

"¿Ves?... Va a abandonarte, tú que pensabas en darle una sorpresa y él tal vez sólo siente incomodidad"

Genos ya no escuchaba lo que Saitama le estaba diciendo, sólo veía sus labios moverse, únicamente escuchaba un latido, obvio no podía ser él, era el latir de un corazón ajeno, en su mente evocó otra vez la pesadilla, la inmensa mano fría y mecánica sobre su cuello, cerrándola de golpe, la oscuridad y los ojos brillantes, el frío, el latido se hacía cada vez más lento y pausado, más quedo, sintió como si el aire fuera extraído de sus pulmones de pronto.

"GENOS… VEN CONMIGO Y TE JURO QUE JAMAS TENDRAS QUE VOLVER A SUFRIR DAÑO"

-Genos… ¡GENOS! ¡OYE GENOS ME ESTÁS…-Saitama levantó la voz pues supo que su pupilo se había desconectado por así decirse, su rostro totalmente inexpresivo y pálido, sus ojos titilaron brevemente como si de un corto circuito se tratara y se opacaban, Saitama de verdad empezó a alarmarse, lo iba a tomar de sus hombros cuando la luz retornó a sus pupilas y su voz firme dijo:

-Si es así… entonces será como deba ser.

Una tremenda fuerza psíquica lo aventó hasta replegarlo contra la pared opuesta, tomándole por sorpresa.

-¿¡GENOS!?... ¡TU!—Saitama agrandó los ojos con azoro ante la escena, frente a él… el joven cyborg estaba levitando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, rodeado de un aura azul, incluso el resto de su cuerpo se filtraba la luz en ése tono, sus ojos antes amarillos ahora eran azules, su cabello rubio se iluminaba en color blanco ondeando como una flama.

No podía moverse, no porque no pudiera enfrentar un nivel de ataque que no un hubiera experimentado antes, era por la sorpresa, la confusión y la creciente angustia que estaba removiéndose dentro de su ser, por lo que ahora estaba percibiendo su aura psiónica con tanta nitidez.

ESTABA LEYENDO LAS EMOCIONES DE GENOS POR PRIMERA VEZ CON TOTAL CLARIDAD.

Caóticas, llenas de desesperación y angustia, fluyeron entorno a él junto con imágenes breves del horrible recuerdo, el dolor recibido, la soledad y la culpa… todas las descargas sensoriales inundaron a Saitama en una vorágine. Para ser un chico de apariencia fría, Genos llevaba el infierno mismo dentro de su ser, Saitama frunció el ceño, concentró su aura psíquica para mantener el control y no ser abrasado por la tremenda fuerza del ataque psicoquinético desatado por Genos, su propia aura psiónica emergió escudándole, liberando su cuerpo.

-¡Genos! ¡Tienes qué detenerte!—Genos no parecía oírlo, sólo lo miraba fríamente en silencio.

"GENOS…SIGUE MI VOZ"

Y luego de un destello, Genos desapareció de su vista.

Saitama quedó estático unos segundos… ¿Acababa de ver a su pupilo ejecutar la teletransportación de manera perfecta? ¡NO! ¡Simplemente era una locura! Pero lo había presenciado y no tenía más tiempo que perder.

Con un aura psiónica así, sólo se podía esperar una tragedia, un aura llena de dolor, pero sobre todo de ira, una furia que se escondía dentro de sí, alimentada por todas las emociones que experimentó Genos ése fatídico día, centradas en su desgracia, en el vacío tremendo que el Mad Cyborg lo sumió y que el deseo de venganza encendió su único hálito de vida.

Tenía que buscarlo… debía detenerlo.

Genos apareció cerca del lugar donde el meteoro iba a caer, el edificio hecho escombros bajo sus pies, la voz en su cerebro era queda, su protector invisible estaba cerca… debilitado quizás, había viajado en el meteoro como transporte por gran parte del universo para recuperar fuerzas, permanecía escondido al ignorar la hostilidad del ambiente… debía ser precavido, atravesó a Genos y se conectó con su habilidad empata en su forma de energía pura, había leído su dolor, algo en lo que se identificaban, el sufrimiento y la impotencia de la pérdida, la desolación y el amargo vacío del sentimiento de abandono total, ahora estaban enlazados psíquicamente…

"¿Dónde estás?"

Su mente resonó, escaneando el lugar, sus sensores se enlazaron a sus ondas cerebrales para ampliar más la búsqueda, bajó un poco más para ver si podía sentirlo, fue entonces que percibió una abertura dimensional y la súbita presencia de alguien conocido.

-Oye Genos… será mejor que hablemos—El joven albino ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear, sabía de sobra que era su maestro Saitama, podía percibir la sorpresa, un claro enojo hacia su persona por ocultar su evidente progreso, estaba flotando cerca de él unos cuantos metros hacia arriba, vestido sobriamente con su camisa de cuello alto gris oscuro y pantalones negros, cruzado de brazos en actitud severa.

-Esto es como debía ser Saitama san- ¿SAITAMA SAN? ¿DONDE QUEDO EL HONORIFICO SENSEI?... casi le gritaban las entrañas al calvo ante la frialdad que mostraba el joven.

"¡ESE MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE!... Pero debo tener calma, su aura es bastante fuerte, muy respetable… pero está muy inestable, cuando aparece el aura psiónica debe ser paulatina para acostumbrarse y dominarla…por lo que se ve tiene unos cuántos días éste adelanto y no es para nada normal"

Saitama percibía unas fuertes vibraciones del leve resplandor que cubría el cuerpo de Genos, pudo ver que algo estaba entremezclado, no era parte de él, pero se había adaptado y fortalecido, como si algo se hubiera enlazado psíquicamente con el joven cyborg, tal vez ésa entidad, de alguna manera lo estaba influenciando o controlando, por ello ya no era más el dócil y obediente alumno que él conociera.

"Su aura está resonando como un radar… busca al que le ha fortalecido, no debe estar lejos, por lo pronto debo evitar que colapse su aura, si empieza a alterarse podría crear un EVENTO PSIONICO…y desbocarse, no quiero ni pensarlo"

-Genos… escucha, no estás del todo preparado, te felicito… lograste avanzar a pasos agigantados, tu aura psiónica es muy respetable –Genos ni lo miraba, seguía centrado en la búsqueda, Saitama sintió una leve agitación, estaba impacientándose.

-Pero no estás acostumbrado a moderarla como cuando desarrollé la mía… puedo sentir tus emociones, podrían desbalancearse y hacer que colapses, bajemos y hablemos de esto… en serio Genos, por favor… aún soy tu maestro.

Genos apretó los puños y la luz azulada que lo rodeaba empezó a expanderse en una esfera protectora que lo cubrió como un escudo, su cabello aún era blanco, estaba alterándose mientras se giraba y miraba hacia su mentor con una creciente ira en la frialdad de sus ojos ahora azules.

-¡De un alumno que nunca quiso! ¡Un alumno al que nunca le tuvo fé y le pareció entretenido verlo hacer el ridículo por diversión!—Saitama comenzó a percibir otra presencia, no era la que esperaba ver, el invisible protector de Genos, era algo grande debajo de ellos ¡un kaijin !

-¡GENOS ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE !—Alertó Saitama al joven, en eso el edificio derrumbado crujió y de sus escombros salió un gigantesco ser, parecía un enorme ciempiés con una boca circular repleta de dientes. Tanto Saitama como Genos se hicieron a un lado.

Saitama rápidamente aumentó el nivel de su aura, tornándose roja y de ella salieron discos de energía que rápidamente cortaron en rebanadas a la horrenda criatura, al dispersarse Genos estaba del otro lado y Saitama vio uno más grande a punto de devorar a Genos quien no se movía.

-¡GENOS !—El muchacho de pronto elevó un grito y discos gigantescos de energía azul aprisionaron al kaijin que se retorcía de dolor ante la sujeción, se elevó por encima de éste, Saitama sabía lo que en realidad pasaba , Genos estaba inmerso en el recuerdo de la pesadilla donde perdió todo.

-¡Genos! ¡no puedes seguir así tienes que detenerte muchacho!

La cara de Genos era un rictus de dolor, sus ojos centelleaban de ira, el escudo empezó a crecer, Saitama tuvo que extender el suyo para evitar un ataque directo a su mente retrocediendo y chocando con el de Genos, al fin Saitama optó por hacerle frente y frunció el ceño con encoro tratando de levantar la voz enérgico al necio cyborg, rocas y nubes de tierra se convirtieron en torbellinos, rayos entrechocaban a su alrededor mientras la bestia que era entre orgánica y cibernética rugía por su libertad.

-¡GENOS TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO! ¡DETENTE YA!—Al fin el joven alzó la voz retadora y llena de furia a su maestro.

-¿¡DETENERME!?...¡ESTE ES EL PODER QUE SIEMPRE QUISE! …¡PARA VENGAR A MI FAMILIA! ¡NO SER NUNCA MAS LA VICTIMA DE NADA NI NADIE!

Saitama aumentó la presión estaba acelerando las vibraciones mentales y el aura de Genos empezaba a perder estabilidad mientras el chico continuó.

-¡NO VOLVER A ESTAR A LA SOMBRA DE NADIE! ¡NUNCA MAS ESPERAR LA AYUDA QUE NO LLEGARA!...¿Y QUIERE QUE ME DETENGA? ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTOY COMPLETO!¡NO VOY A DETENERME POR NADA NI POR NADIE!...

La criatura se estiró a través de los anillos psiónicos la estaban separando y rugía con dolor creciente, Genos finalmente gritó :

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE DEBI SER… Y NO ME DETENDRE …NI SIQUIERA POR USTED!

Los anillos terminaron por triturar a la criatura y a desbaratarla encarnizadamente hacia todos lados salpicando de sangre y metal el ambiente ante el azoro de Saitama.


	2. Chapter 2 Conexión

**UNLEASHED**

 **PARTE 2. Conexión**

La proyección astral o desdoblamiento astral- es un tipo de experiencia mental subjetiva, por la cual muchas personas dicen haber experimentado una separación o «desdoblamiento» de lo que llaman el cuerpo astral (o cuerpo sutil), del cuerpo físico. El mismo fenómeno recibe varias denominaciones distintas entre las que se encuentran: desdoblamiento astral, proyección astral, viaje astral, desdoblamiento corporal, proyección de la conciencia entre otros.

Hipotermia (del griego hypo que significa debajo y therme que significa calor) es el descenso involuntario de la temperatura corporal por debajo de 36 °C (95 °F) medida con termómetro en el recto o el esó la temperatura es muy baja, la temperatura corporal desciende bruscamente: una caída de sólo 2 °C (3,6 °F) puede entorpecer el habla y el afectado comienza a amodorrarse. Si la temperatura desciende aún más, el afectado puede perder la consciencia e incluso morir.

Simbiosis

Asociación en la que dos organismos de especies diferentes se asocian para beneficiarse mutuamente en su desarrollo vital

Relación de ayuda mutua que se establece entre dos personas o entidades, especialmente cuando trabajan o realizan algo en común.**

Genos se elevó a prudente distancia, poniéndose frente a Saitama en fría actitud retadora, el ceño fruncido, totalmente carente de expresión, ya no estaban ésos ojos dorados y cálidos que pese a ser sintéticos, poseían la mirada atenta en cada acto y gesto hacia su persona, la dócil actitud, la gentileza que sólo a él le prodigaba, el brillo que emitía cuando volvía al departamento y lo recibía con agrado…todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fuera un joven entusiasta, desaparecido… borrado. Dando paso a una tormentosa aura que empezó a emitir relámpagos alrededor del escudo esférico en que se traslucía, como si se hubiera encerrado en su propio rencor e ira contenida.

Las nubes se oscurecieron ante los dos escudos psiónicos que se alzaban, el polvo formó una densa capa que se mezclaba con ellas, no podía saberse cuál era el cielo o la tierra, los truenos retumbaban, mientras parecía avecinarse una confrontación, Saitama …cuyo escudo en tono escarlata lo protegía al igual que a Genos, mantenía su firme postura erguida con brazos cruzados, sin embargo, su rostro había dejado de tener la expresión severa, ya sólo esperaba lo inevitable.

El aura de Genos resplandeció emitiendo ráfagas de energía cual si fueran misiles contra su maestro.

Simplemente desapareció el calvo dejando una serie de explosiones tras de sí, apareciendo justo atrás de Genos el cual hizo chocar su escudo contra el de él, sacando rayos por la fricción de ambas fuerzas, con cada embate, Saitama pudo ver transfigurarse el rostro del muchacho en una máscara de furia.

"Genos está enfureciendo cada vez más, puedo sentir como acumula energía desde su core, lleno de frustración y dolor por su pasado, la pérdida de su familia y de su cuerpo, busca quien se lo pague, cualquiera incluso yo"

Por un lapso vio las imágenes de cada vez que Saitama rechazaba a Genos como alumno, de cómo ni siquiera le permitió agradecerle haberlo salvado de la mujer mosquito, todas las veces que lo ignoraba y hacía a un lado por no querer sentirse apegado a un chico tan insistente, Genos no sólo se sentía herido y defraudado, se sentía vacío … abandonado por la persona que lo salvó del olvido y la muerte, del que le hizo pensar que la venganza no lo era todo en la vida, dándole la capacidad de esforzarse para dar lo mejor de sí mismo aun y que fuera poco con tal de hacer lo que era correcto… ayudar y proteger a quienes lo necesitaran , le dio un ejemplo con su persona, algo en qué creer, incluso rescatar la humanidad que le quedaba.

Todo destruido y hecho añicos, Genos revivió nuevamente su dolor del pasado…y ahora lo desataba inclemente, lo peor del caso, era que si continuaba así, si su aura llegaba a un punto crítico, se liberaría en un EVENTO PSIONICO…Saitama sólo tenía una opción para evitar tal desastre, pues si dicho evento se desataba, toda vida animal vegetal y humana en un gigantesco rango moriría de forma sangrienta como el kaijin que mató.

Matar a Genos… terminarlo como a tantas amenazas que concluyó en el pasado.

El choque de los escudos sacó una fuerte reacción que hizo que se separaran nuevamente mientras las rocas y partes de los edificios abandonados de ciudad Z se alzaban rodeándolos, flotando a su alrededor, la escena era por demás sobrecogedora, ambos atacaban usándolos como proyectiles , los rayos cruzaban entre ellos, mientras los fragmentos chocaban entre sí dejando más y más desastre a su alrededor, la tierra se sacudía mientras ambos se atacaban tratando de buscar un punto débil uno al otro.

Era la primera vez que Saitama se sentía en una verdadera lucha, encontrando un rival que le durara más de 5 segundos… amargamente pensó que era una ironía que fuera su propio alumno.

La mirada del calvo se hizo inexpresiva, como cuando terminaba una misión sin sudar siquiera, era la primera vez que todo su poder mental estaba en completa actividad en una batalla, pero ni siquiera estaba lejos de estar emocionado.

Los anillos de energía psionica chocaban y explotaban, acercándose cada vez más a sus objetivos, muy reñido, volaban a gran velocidad sin dejar de atacarse con sus ráfagas venidas de sus escudos, en una de ésas, cuando el aguerrido cyborg concentró un inmenso cañonazo contra él, Saitama contestó con otro aún más poderoso, las ondas mentales de él se expandieron a un nivel que ni Genos pudo prever, ya que al colisionar contra su escudo lo hizo desconcentrarse al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cerebro, sacudiéndole y arrojándolo al suelo en medio de un inmenso cráter en la zona inhabitada.

Su mano se dirigió al escudo del cyborg que se había debilitado por el impacto…si tenía que terminarlo, éste era el momento.

Pero… ¿Así de fácil?... ¿Así nada más? Todo terminaría rápido, ya no volvería a ver al joven cyborg caminar al lado suyo atento a aprender más de su persona, no habría quien lo recibiera después de salir a una misión o de comprar ofertas, sus deliciosos platillos no podría saborear aunque no le dijera ningún cumplido, no estaría salvando a un muchacho terco en enfrentar peligros mayores a su capacidad, ya no tendría al dócil y obediente pupilo que lo miraba como el ser más maravilloso del planeta.

Su mano seguía firme, volvería la calma a su apartamento, su rutina cómoda y solitaria, sin tener que lidiar con nadie más, patrullar tranquilo y seguir buscando un rival digno para medirse en una batalla épica, podría salir a jugar videojuegos con King sin que éste molestara con lo de tener un alumno, ir a buscar ofertas y mangas… como siempre lo hizo, si así lo pensaba ¿PORQUE JODIDOS DUDABA TANTO?

"Porque ésa aura no puede ser de él… ¡Simplemente no puede ser de Genos! ¡Y eso me está enfureciendo tanto!¡Alguien se está aprovechando de ése mocoso descuidado!"

-¡Tienes que reaccionar Genos! ¡Mírate bien! ¡No eres tú mismo!

Genos se levantó lo mismo que su escudo psiónico, de la tierra emergieron uno tras de otro pilares de tierra y roca que trataban de golpear al calvo, éste simplemente los evadía con agilidad hasta que volvió a desaparecer; el escudo se intensificó, ésta vez el pecho del muchacho brillaba intensamente en un tono azul, daba forma esférica, se traslucía en su interior su core pulsátil y la tierra comenzó a temblar…no veía a su objetivo, no lo encontraba y la ira estalló en un creciente reclamo, su escudo se densificó rodeado de nubes de polvo…fragmentos.

"¡Mírate Genos! ¡Eres un mocoso haciendo rabietas! ¿Acaso no ves que alguien te está usando?"

-¡CALLATEEEE!—Estaba furioso, no lo veía pero escuchaba su voz, ciego de coraje al no poder verlo, comenzó a emanar desde su ya enorme escudo psiónico inmensas descargas de energía que dejaban la tierra con zurcos y cráteres.

El anterior tono azul celeste se volvió oscuro, creciendo como una inmensa esfera rotante.

-¡Escucho claramente tus emociones Genos!

-¡MIENTE USTED NUNCA HA PODIDO SABER LO QUE SIENTO…NO LE IMPORTA Y NUNCA LE IMPORTO!—Saitama estaba justo frente a él, sin protección alguna, su mente totalmente receptiva a las ondas mentales y las emociones desencadenadas, frente a él, a menos de explotarle estaba un EVENTO PSIONICO… cuando la mente de un esper se descontrola y toda su energía corre desenfrenada, una bomba psíquica a punto de estallarle.

Siempre que un EVENTO PSIONICO emerge, sólo matando al psíquico se resuelve… a menos que se logre apacentar su crisis mental… Saitama estaba viendo y sintiendo toda la furia, miedo, impotencia y desesperación… pero sobre todo, el inmenso vacío de la sensación de abandono en el joven, lo atenazaba y sobrecogía porque era el impacto emocional de su trauma… no pudo hacer nada ése día que perdió todo, más que sumirse en el dolor, la tristeza y la culpa de no poder hacer nada por quienes amaba y le fueron arrebatados.

-Yo también me di por vencido mucho tiempo… -De pronto, la voz de Saitama se hizo más cerca, el rumor del caos se detuvo, todo era silencio, sólo veía avanzar a Saitama con lentitud, había expandido su inmenso escudo psiónico de tal forma que nada se escuchaba, Genos podía sentir las vibraciones de las ondas cerebrales de Saitama, quedó a la defensiva con sus fríos ojos en él.

-Porque nadie creyó en mi capacidad… quería ser un esper para ayudar a la gente y me convencieron que no podía… a nadie le importé, me dejó de interesar todo, no tenía aspiraciones, me sumí en la tristeza y apatía, todos me relegaron aún por tener un nivel bajo en el pasado, me dieron la espalda… sé que no se compara con tu dolor y sufrimiento, pero cuando te vi aquélla vez casi muerto por el kaijin mosquito, me recordaste a mí mismo, dando lo mejor que tenía para decir SI PUEDO… aunque todo estuviera en contra.

Genos seguía estático y el rumor de la energía concentrándose disminuyó un poco.

-Te diste por vencido por todo lo que te fue arrebatado, sentiste en carne propia el dolor y sufrimiento de las víctimas del Mad Cyborg por tu habilidad empata, te sentías impotente por no poder defenderlas de tan cruel y espantoso destino… ambos deseábamos no ser héroes por buscar logros y gloria, queríamos ser fuertes para proteger a los más débiles.

-¡Usted no sabe nada! Sólo busca tener una pelea con un rival digno, que lo haga sentir algo a su patética y miserable vida… porque esta hueco igual que yo, vacío…pero contrario a usted yo sí tengo una motivación para seguir…la venganza ¡es lo único que me sacó de la oscuridad en la que fui arrojado y nadie me socorrió!

Saitama tenía una expresión serena, pero sus cejas denotaban un dejo de tensión por la angustia, percibir el llanto interno de aquél joven y su herida sangrante no sólo lo estaban molestando, realmente estaba sintiéndolo, le dolía el pecho como si le arrancaran las entrañas al ver a un Genos sufriendo tan amarga y sobrecogedoramente, sentirse sólo y abandonado…igual que él.

-¡EL ME LO ARREBATO TODO Y NO ME DEJO NADA! Así que no me venga con que es lo mismo…usted y yo no tenemos nada en común… ¡ya no somos nada como nunca debimos serlo!

Saitama sintió que volvía a presionar el escudo de Genos para luchar contra la contención de su fuerza psiónica, estaba creciendo la inestabilidad, Saitama comenzó por primera vez a angustiarse, no estaba funcionando y el muchacho desataría dentro de poco un cataclismo, la impotencia lo golpeó como si de un martillo se tratara en su pecho y lo fragmentara.

-¡GENOS POR FAVOR TIENES QUE DETENERTE! ¡ESTE NO ERES TÚ! ¡ES TU DOLOR EL QUE HABLA! ¡NO HAGAS ESTO! –Genos no hacía caso y concentró la fuerza de su core, las placas pectorales se abrieron, la camiseta desapareció en girones, dispuesto a descargar el golpe que liberaría el EVENTO PSIONICO.

No reaccionaba, sus pupilas eran frías y azules, su pelo blanco…las cejas de Saitama se juntaron en señal de desesperación, el nudo en su estómago se tensó más de pensar que lo estaba perdiendo irremisiblemente, súbitamente se teletransportó a unos centímetros de él, el joven no titubeó preparando el final.

-¡GENOS…POR FAVOR DESPIERTA YA…REACCIONA! ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO…MI COMPAÑERO…LA UNICA PERSONA QUE HE TOLERADO TENER A MI LADO!—Dijo el mayor con la voz quebrada y la mirada húmeda—NO ME HAGAS ESTO.

-¿Y AHORA LO DICE?¡PARA QUE! ¡NO ES JUSTO…NADA ES JUSTO! ¡NUNCA QUISE SER UN OBJETO DE EXPERIMENTO! ¡NUNCA QUISE SER UN CYBORG! ¡UNA COSA!...¡YO ERA UN HUMANO…YO ERA ALGUIEN! ¡ YO ERA UN SER VIVO Y ERA AMADO! ¡AHORA SOY ESTO!¡QUIEN QUERRA EN ESTE MUNDO A ALGUIEN ASI COMO YO…UN FENOMENO!¿PARA QUE TANTA PALABRERIA? ¡NUNCA NECESITO DE MI MAS QUE PARA SER SU SIERVO O SU PAYASO Y ENTRETENERSE HASTA QUE SE HARTARA!¡NADIE AQUÍ ME NECESITA!

Un anillo luminoso giró en torno a ambos, el core de Genos se traslució con más fuerza en su tórax de metal abierto como si empezara un conteo de autodestrucción, en eso Saitama alzó la voz de golpe en lo que una lágrima escapaba dejando un zurco brillante en su mejilla.

-¡YO TE NECESITO GENOS!¡YO NECESITO AL GENOS QUE ERAS ANTES!

El joven ahora albino agrandó la mirada, sus pupilas de ser azules se tornaron blancas, las ondas mentales de ambos se enlazaron en un instante, podía escuchar claramente la respiración agitada del mayor, sus signos vitales elevados, el corazón irse a galope debido a la tensión, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el zurco cristalino que descendía desde sus ojos ¿Estaba llorando?

La lágrima no cayó del rostro de Saitama, quien no dejaba de mirar fijamente al muchacho, manteniendo el enlace constante, apretando los dientes para continuar con su control emocional, estaba tan desesperado, tan angustiado por el horror a perder definitivamente a Genos que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse estoico, era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba tal emoción, ninguna batalla… ni siquiera el orgullo por haberse hecho a sí mismo podía compararse con esto, la inminente y sobrecogedora idea de estar perdiendo a alguien tan importante en su monótona existencia, alguien a quien ni siquiera pensó fuera a ser parte de su vida.

Así es , ya no tenía idea de qué más hacer o decir para que volviera en sí y recuperar al rubio empata, sin embargo… podía sentir una ligera turbación en él, se había detenido el cúmulo de energía en su core, ahora fluía menos arrebatadora, hasta podía decirse que había recuperado un ritmo más lento, la lágrima se separó de su cara, danzando tan delicadamente hacia Genos, hacia su rostro, flotando como una gema acuosa y traslúcida, el dedo mecánico del cyborg la acarició con tanta delicadeza…que apenas sí la rozó.

-Una… lágrima… de sensei—Esta vez fue Saitama el que agrandó la mirada en sorpresa, el tono fue quedo, suave, como si estuviera despertándose de un profundo letargo.

¡Lo había vuelto a llamar sensei! Realmente su interior brincó de gusto, pero no cejó en su control psíquico y emocional, apenas estaba reaccionando ¡Aún podía hacerlo regresar! ¡Era una oportunidad de oro!

Saitama asintió, tenía un nudo en su garganta, no podía hablar, no quería usar la telepatía, Genos estaba en un momento muy delicado ahora y cualquier cosa podría hacer que estallara el EVENTO PSIONICO, Saitama era seguro que sobreviviría sin un rasguño pues ya había enfrentado algo así, pero Genos no…lo fragmentaría, ya ni decir las muertes que iba a ocasionar con la onda psiónica de la explosión.

-¿Una lágrima de sensei…por mí?

Y entonces fue cuando lo sintió…

Reconoció en el aura del joven lo que estuvo buscando, la imagen de una silueta azulada, con el pulsar esférico, Saitama no pudo evitarlo, estaba anonadado, ante él estaba aquél que usó como vehículo a un gato callejero para enlazarse psíquicamente, que le dio la sensación que nunca tuvo por años, plenitud y sosiego… aceptación, algo que iba más allá del afecto hacia un padre, un amigo o un hermano, tan profundo como el mismo universo, tan fuerte como el resplandor de una estrella naciente.

No dejó de observarlo, sobre todo cuando notó que su core era circular y emanaba energía azul ahora, como antes no podía ni quería sondear a Genos… no lo había notado, ahora estaba ante él, leía abiertamente todas sus emociones, ahora veía más allá de la ira, el miedo y el dolor, más allá de toda la amargura ahí estaba aquélla alma que percibió con tal calidez en el balcón…era su pupilo.

Y sucedió… Saitama sintió que de pronto todo se apagaba, como si un switch fuera bajado abruptamente, entonces se dio cuenta que Genos acababa de entrar en un tremendo shock emocional, el core se ocultó de vuelta en las placas pectorales del cyborg, quien empezó a claudicar, sus ojos parpadearon, cambiando a azules, el tono de su aura empezó a bajar drásticamente lo mismo que la intensidad de su conexión mental.

La lágrima cayó en la palma abierta de Genos, el silencio los sumió a ambos, Saitama quedó boquiabierto al ver que sus ojos eran dorados otra vez, su cabello no cambió a rubio, siguió blanco, pero la caída en su conexión se hizo total, sintió que las fuerzas convergentes fuera de su escudo psiónico estaban colapsando peligrosamente, los sepultaría entre tantos escombros tierra y demás caos.

-¡Genos!—Gritó lleno de horror Saitama al ver que el cyborg súbitamente cerró los ojos y se desvanecía, lo atrapó antes que cayera al suelo en lo que un fuerte rumor sacudió su escudo, para luego cargarlo en brazos, desapareciendo en medio de una gran nube de tierra y despojos que se había levantado.

Lejos de la zona de desastre… casi 100 o 200 metros, apareció Saitama con un Genos aún inconsciente y pálido, el mayor se arrodilló con él en el suelo, no prestando atención al leve temblor y el rumor lejano de lo que fuera una zona de desastre, ya estaba bastante alarmado por que no percibía las ondas mentales del cyborg, lo sacudió un poco, incluso palmeó sus mejillas frías tratando de despertarlo.

-¡Oye Genos! ¡Genos despierta!—Ningún sonido, incluso su respiración era demasiado baja ¡NO ERA POSIBLE! ¿SE DESCONECTO? Lo supo por lo único que pudo leer casi imperceptiblemente, un rastro en su mente antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

"EVENTO PSIONICO INMINENTE… única solución…código BLACKOUT autorizado"

Alguna vez le comentó Genos de su método de seguridad en caso que hubiera alguna falla extrema en su sistema sobre todo su core, un código que desactivaba automáticamente la función del núcleo de poder y daría lugar a un apagón completo en su cuerpo cibernético, sólo su sistema vital entraría en función, pero las consecuencias a esto eran impredecibles, podría haber daños al intentar reactivarlo si tardaban demasiado, sobre todo en su memoria.

En su último momento, el cyborg caviló en la locura que había desatado, morirían miles si no se detenía, pero fue la lágrima y el rostro sobrecogido de agonía de Saitama lo que hizo reaccionar a un atribulado Genos, nunca había visto tal expresión en él, tan llena de angustia y zozobra no soportó el dolor que le causaba a quien tanto amaba… así que se desconectó.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡SOLO TENIAS QUE DETENERTE! ¡NO TENIAS QUE DESCONECTARTE!—Tenía que llevarlo con rapidez a donde el doctor Kuseno, maldijo el momento en que no se le ocurrió seguir a su pupilo o preguntar su dirección, siquiera acompañarle de regreso luego de sus reparaciones, no sabía cuánto tiempo su sistema vital podría mantener el cerebro intacto si el core se había apagado totalmente de forma voluntaria, mucho menos qué secuelas traería si no lo reactivaban pronto.

No había opciones, tendría que ir a la Asociación de Psíquicos, iba a teletransportarse…cuando un extraño brillo azul envolvió a Genos, súbitamente fue aventado con fuerza separándole del joven inconsciente… alguien lo estaba atacando y supuso que se trataba de quien buscaba el cyborg.

"¡AH NO…NO LO HARAS DESGRACIADO!"

Fue lo único que se le cruzó en la mente al esper calvo, Genos flotaba en el aire rodeado de ésa energía azul, Saitama se concentró para envolver al cyborg en su escudo psiónico, pero de pronto el muchacho ya no estaba ahí… lo habían teletransportado.

Saitama no entró en pánico, estaba furioso, pero trató de mantenerse controlado, expandiendo su poder mental y rastreando la emanación de energía, no estaba lejos, ya que la entidad tenía una aversión hacia su persona y se mostraba sobreprotectora con Genos, dejando rastros emocionales fáciles de seguir.

"¡Ahí estás cabrón!"

Saitama sonrió maliciosamente mientras se teletransportaba a unos metros cerca de ahí, apareció en lo que un día fuese un parque común, flotando a un par de metros sobre una fuente seca con forma de una gran concha marina, Genos inmerso en aquélla energía azul que empezó a resplandecer con más fuerza, tomando forma humanoide, alguien más alto que el mismo Saitama.

Por su parte, éste apretó los dientes bastante furico, flotando a prudente distancia del ente que había tomado forma semi-humana, sus ojos querían imitar a los de Genos, escleras oscuras pero pupilas blancas, hecho totalmente de energía, carente de ropa y de apariencia andrógina, cargando con solemnidad entre sus brazos al cyborg, era un hombre alto y fuerte, pero a pesar de su obvia desnudez no había partes nobles, totalmente liso, su cabello era corto alborotado como el de Genos pero en tono gris azulado.

Aquél ser miró con bastante enfado al calvo, para luego acercar a su rostro a Genos, murmurándole algo inteligible.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos estás…?-El débil quejido de su alumno interrumpió el reclamo ¡ESTABA CONCIENTE! ¿PERO COMO?

-¿Nnnh?—Genos apenas sí entreabrió sus ojos pesadamente, murmurándole algo al ente, Saitama aguzó el oído y sólo entendió…Aleph.

Saitama observó sorprendido como el chico se removía en los brazos de aquél ser quien descendió hasta la enorme concha madreperla de piedra, y depositó en ella a un Genos confundido, dejándole allí para que descansara, pero seguía flotando frente a dicha fuente, retadoramente mirando al calvo e interponiéndose, definitivamente no iba a dejar que se acercara más al cyborg que reposaba totalmente exhausto.

-Él estará bien… reconecté su core, su cerebro está intacto pero estará un poco aturdido por la estasis de la desconexión—Habló aquél ente en tono pausado pero firme.

-Oye… sé que definitivamente no eres de aquí, pero tienes un enlace mental con Genos y por tu culpa ha pasado todo esto… ¿Quién eres Aleph? ¿Y qué rayos le hiciste?

El ser miró a Saitama con severidad, para responder de la misma manera.

-Alguien que no dejará vuelvas a lastimar a éste muchacho…como sabrás me llamo Aleph y soy un alienígena.

-De eso no hay duda—Flotó Saitama acercándose un poco—Viniste con el meteoro como si fuera tu transporte, he podido leer algo a través de Genos.

El calvo se acercó un poco más con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de perder de vista tanto al joven cyborg que reposaba en la fuente como de Aleph, ambos tenían una postura bastante a la defensiva, Saitama continuó mientras escaneaba con sus poderosas ondas mentales una posible amenaza.

-Tú te enlazaste con Genos, parte de tu energía se quedó en su core cuando te estrellaste en el edificio, lo envolviste sin hacerle daño pero la fuerza con que caíste derrumbó todo.

-Sentí cuando te teletransportaste para protegerlo, yo no tenía la intención de lastimarle y estaba débil…pero es cierto, para evitar hacerle daño traté de escudarlo, fue cuando me conecté a su mente, él y yo no somos tan distintos por eso decidí echarle un ojo aún y que vi cuando lo auxiliaste, mi energía fluyó en su organismo cibernético hasta que llegó a su cerebro, no creí que lograra desarrollar sus habilidades… se apoyó en la conexión mental por mi energía compartida.

El esper lo miró inquisidoramente, Aleph no parecía para nada intimidado por lo que prosiguió:

-Así es no confío en ti, Genos ha sufrido bastante como para darle la espalda aunque él esté tan ligado a ti emocionalmente—Recalcó en tono bastante tajante el alien de cabello gris azulado, sus pupilas blancas resplandecieron, pero eso tampoco inmutó a Saitama, quien trataba de no impacientarse.

-Aun así ¿Porque no lo detuviste tiro-fijo? ¡Se salió de control porque nunca desarrolló de forma natural su aura psiónica! ¡Pudo ocurrir una desgracia! ¡Y la vida de Genos estuvo en juego!

-No podía… luego de caer en el derrumbe me debilité más al tratar de escudar al muchacho, sólo sumiéndome en un estado de estasis podía recuperar fuerzas, lo que podía percibir, para mí era como estar soñando… pero no podía hacer mucho, más que usar algo de telepatía.

-¡SÍ! ¡TÚ ERAS LA VOZ EN SU MENTE Y LO PUSISTE EN MI CONTRA SABHIONDO! –Le espetó el calvo ya más exasperado, el alien se acercó más en actitud retadora, siendo visiblemente más alto que su oponente, como dos cabezas.

-Y encima imitas los ojos de Genos—Aleph suspira pesadamente en lo que le responde.

-Ésta es mi forma natural, nací como un ente de energía pero puedo adoptar forma según el planeta en que esté, al llegar aquí traté de adaptarme por el primer nativo que viera, me sorprendí que fuera un cyborg, no pretendo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo y quería serle familiar a Genos cuando me viera.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con serle familiar?!—Aleph miraba a Saitama fijamente, el tono de él estaba cargado de ira, sabía la respuesta de antemano pero era como si aquél humano tratara de confirmarlo.

-Ya lo sabes, tú no puedes ser su maestro, no estás calificado pues ni siquiera te importa su seguridad…no lo dejaré aquí a su suerte, menos con alguien que no le da guía adecuada o se preocupa por sus sentimientos…y no lo puse en tu contra, sólo le hacía ver la realidad.

Oficialmente Saitama pasó de furioso a encabritado, frunció el ceño y retumbó un poco la tierra cuando respondió en ronco tono.

-¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! Sino…

-No necesité de mucho para saber que eres una criatura egoísta y aprovechada, me bastó con sondear los sentimientos de Genos, lo solitario que lo haces sentir, frustrado por no lograr avanzar nada en tus ejercicios tontos que sólo son para que no te esté molestando, por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ser el orgullo de su "sensei"…tú estás demasiado inmerso en tu rutina, ya no eres capaz de tener algún rasgo emotivo y estás lastimando a Genos, de sobra sabes que él te ve más allá de lo que siempre has creído.

BUM… golpe bajo, pensó el esper, el cual se turbó cavilando que en cierta forma sí ha mantenido la distancia con su pupilo, era cierto, quiso hacerse el tonto, pero había confirmado ahora que Genos ni siquiera lo veía como un amigo ni como maestro…mucho menos como hermano, tal vez el mismo cyborg ignoraba la verdad por bloquear sus sentimientos para enfocarse en su venganza, pero Saitama por fin se había enlazado de forma más profunda con la mente de Genos, el muchacho lo amaba y se había descubierto de una forma drástica.

-Tú lo vas a abandonar… porque te diste cuenta que solo lo usas por curiosidad, porque te es útil para los quehaceres y para no meterte en líos con eso, sólo te pareció una molestia, si se rompe lo dejaras así nada más, así que ya que renunciaste a tu alumno, yo le daré lo que tú no le diste…le daré guía, le ayudaré a superar su oscuridad a lidiar con su demonios internos. Tal vez su habilidad psíquica era limitada, pero ahora que comparte un fracción mía, podré guiarlo e incluso protegerlo de sí mismo.

-¡Yo no me aprovechaba de él! Genos siempre fue muy dedicado para eso, decía que lo hacía con gusto, incluso quiso pagar alquiler pero… ¡nunca acepté un centavo! Vivimos modestamente, nunca le molestó y la verdad es que no necesitamos mucho, sólo somos dos y estamos en una ciudad fantasma, tenemos servicios y no gastamos demasiado… me pareció que era muy amable y que lo ofendería si me negaba, después de todo varias veces lo rechacé como pupilo desde que le salvé la vida.

-¿Y en cuanto a lo demás? Lo rechazaste y aunque lo aceptaste nunca le diste una palabra de apoyo, ni siquiera fuiste sincero en decirle que nunca podría ser tan fuerte como tú, te parecía divertido sus esfuerzos para adelantar sus dotes, pero sabías que siempre estará limitado por su falta de cuerpo humano, por tener uno sintético… pero Genos puede ser un poco más eficaz en su habilidad empata con el adecuado entrenamiento.

El calvo casi le escupe más alterado a Aleph, el fuego en sus entrañas crecía retorciéndolas de rabia de sólo pensar que ése alien pensaba llevarse a Genos con Dios sabe que intenciones, y lo que más temía era qué tanto estaba de acuerdo el muchacho con la idea.

-¡NO ENREDES LAS COSAS! Yo no me burlaba de Genos, sólo quería que se relajara y se diera por cuenta propia de su limitación… ¡No iba a ser cruel para estrellarle la verdad en su cara!

-Y entonces esperabas que te dejara cuando esto pasara… así estarías en paz, no lo niegues dijiste "porque entonces tal vez necesitarías un tiempo fuera de todo esto…tendría que dejar de ser tu maestro".

Tan certero el comentario y tan mordaz que lo dejó estático, ni siquiera vieron alguno de los dos que tras de ellos, el ahora albino cyborg se levantaba un poco aturdido, mirando hacia ambos, tratando de escuchar la discusión que empezaba a acalorarse.

-NUNCA QUISE DECIR ESO… NO ERA MI INTENCION—Finalmente gritó—Pero vi cuando en dos ocasiones se sintió mal, pensé que era mi culpa por ponerle ejercicios y que Genos estuviera presionándose mucho… al grado de dañarse.

Genos se quedó un momento quieto, su core tuvo un leve zumbido y aceleró un poco el flujo de energía, aún estaba aturdido pero sentía fluir las emociones de su maestro, no con la misma nitidez que cuando la conexión, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que era sincero.

-¡No quería dañarlo más! ¡Nunca abandonaría a Genos! ¡Yo sólo quiero que sea el de antes!

-Y ahora qué sabes que Genos piensa en ti como pareja, tú tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo y olerlo, él se desconectó por que no sabe qué hacer, no esperarás que sea el mismo y si lo piensas eres un imbécil, ambos estuvieron conectados mentalmente así que ya saben lo que piensan uno del otro…y tú no eres capaz de corresponderle, ha sufrido demasiado.

Aleph se interpone en la vista de Saitama, en actitud protectora, baja un poco la cabeza respetuosamente, pero sigue siendo firme e inclemente su voz.

-Casi no llego a tiempo, agradezco que tu desesperación hizo despertar a Genos, pero no puedo permitir que se quede aquí a…—Saitama interrumpió más enérgico, una ligera nube de polvo se levantó del suelo al expeler una fracción de su psicoquinesis arrebatado por el calor de la discusión.

-¡Tú lo que quieres es no estar sólo! ¡Perdiste a tu amado planeta que tú creaste y te sientes sólo! Ves en Genos lo que viviste y no pudiste detener, también estás lleno de ira y venganza, eso no será bueno para él…¡Ya viste lo que pudo ocasionar!

Ambos quedaron un instante en silencio, las palabras certeras enmudecieron y sorprendieron bastante a Aleph.

-Mientras estábamos discutiendo pude leer tus emociones, reflejaste también tus más dolorosos recuerdos, percibí todo claramente…no pareces ser mala perso…digo alien, pero no voy a dejar que Genos se vaya contigo, peligrará a tu lado, podría repetirse esto.

-Yo no lo per…

-Por favor deténganse—Se dejó escuchar una voz algo debilitada, era el joven cyborg que trataba de bajar con cuidado de la fuente.

-Yo…yo—Genos dio un traspié y fue Saitama el que se teletransportó para sostenerlo, pasó su brazo izquierdo tras de su hombro, tomándole de la cintura, flotaron hasta llegar al suelo, Aleph se acercó levantando el rostro pálido del muchacho, sus ojos estaban un poco apagados.

-Estás muy débil Genos, tu cerebro aún no se repone, deberías descansar, tu cuerpo cibernético logró resistir la tensión de tu aura psiónica aún y que se hizo inestable, pero no lo presiones.

Genos miró a ambos, con tono apagado respondió, su rostro tenía una facie llena de fatiga.

-Aleph…sensei por favor no discutan más, me disculpo con ambos por el terrible predicamento que desaté gracias a mi falta de mesura.

Ambos enmudecieron, en lo que el muy apenado cyborg continuó hasta que la voz seria empezó a quebrarse.

-El adquirir poder es una gran responsabilidad, yo sólo tenía una habilidad que se truncó por mi terrible incidente, así que sólo sabía controlar mis alcances…sensei tenía razón, debí decirle, pero mi impulsiva forma de ser desató todo esto, fue la ira e impotencia que aún existen en mí la que se liberó imprudentemente…yo…yo.

Tanto Saitama como Aleph miraron sorprendidos a Genos, éste bajó la cabeza, sollozando sin poder controlarse, ocultando las gruesas lágrimas negras que escurrían de sus ojos, sus hombros temblaban.

-Quería que estuviera orgulloso de mí…quería ser algo más que un alumno molesto, pero ahora ya ni eso podré hacer, no puedo ser como antes, porque usted ya sabe lo que realmente siento, ni siquiera creí poder desarrollar éste tipo de afecto, tan distinto.

Ninguno supo más que decir, sólo vieron a Genos sollozar amargamente, el pecho de Saitama dolía como si una cuchilla incandescente lo hubiera traspasado, no soportaba verlo sufrir, las entrañas le ardían pero el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar con la verdad.

De pronto, Aleph volteó hacia el cielo, Genos levantó la cabeza con alarma, su mirada fija al frente, las pupilas titilando, brillando como si reportaran sus sensores algo.

-Mi escáner está vuelto loco sensei…¡Algo muy grande y amenazador viene para acá!

Aleph les grita ambos:

-¡LARGUENSE AHORA Y ESCONDANSE! ¡Me está buscando a mí!¡Llévate a Genos antes que…

Una inmensa explosión retumbó en el lugar, Saitama quiso usar su teletransportación, pero la sacudida de una inmensa vibración sensorial se lo impidió, no podía enfocar a dónde y si no estaba seguro, terminaría por materializarlos dentro del suelo o atravesados en alguna construcción, el impacto los hizo saltar, separándoles, Saitama fue a dar hasta lo que fue una placita comercial bajo el centro de aquél parque, los locales estaban abandonados y rompió un aparador donde hubo una tienda de recuerdos, apenas sí pudo levantarse, era la segunda vez que alguien lo sacudía así de fuerte y ya empezaba a molestarle, pero al no ver a Genos, le hizo tener una fuerte palpitación en su pecho ¡el cyborg no estaba en condiciones de pelear si en su momento lo necesitara!

Genos quedó arriba, ante el impacto se golpeó contra el muro donde se extendía la placita, había unas esculturas las cuales desaparecieron cuando Saitama chocó contra ellas, afortunadamente, no sólo era un psíquico poderoso, su cuerpo era inusualmente resistente, Genos sacudió un poco la cabeza, para luego ver algo increíble.

Un gigantesco ente cuyo interior parecía contener parte del universo, era oscuro, inmenso, como si hubiera devorado una nebulosa escarlata que danzaba en su translúcido cuerpo oscuro, sus ojos escarlata, era como ver a una silueta de una gigantesca anguila flotante, Aleph contenía los ataques que irradiaba desde ésa nebulosa usando un escudo psiónico, pero al no estar totalmente recuperado, se veía que le costaba trabajo mantenerlo.

-¡ALEPH!—Gritó Genos cuando sintió la angustia de Aleph por intentar resistir el embate, quiso acercarse pero éste le ordenó con firmeza:

-¡No! ¡No te acerques Genos! Trata de huir yo lo contendré.

Una voz tronó en el cielo el ente comenzó a hablar mientras seguía atacando a Aleph.

-De sobra sabes Aleph, que no hay más escape ¿No es lo que buscabas? ¿Tu venganza? ¡Pues aquí estamos! No debería importarte lo que le pase a ése mocoso… ¿No quieres vengar a tus preciosos hijos?

-¡Navrax! ¡No metas en éstos a los que viven en éste planeta! ¡Vamos a otro sitio que esté deshabitado!—La voz comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, levantando polvo ante el aumento de la presión, Saitama levitó con discreción mirando asombrado al ente, tanto por su contextura y forma, como la emanación de un terrible campo psiónico de nivel peligrosamente elevado e irregular ¡Cómo podía controlar Eso semejante poder!

-Siempre tan piadoso y sentimental ¿Ahora te has hecho de otra nueva mascota?

El ente dirigió su vista a Genos sin dejar de presionar el escudo de Aleph con su campo psiónico tratando de resquebrajar su resistencia.

-Tú nunca entendiste ni entenderás por lo que se ve, cuando al fin obtengo tu atención vuelves a distraerte, pensé que habías aprendido algo con lo de Aerion…pero veo que necesito volverte a recordar por quien viniste.

Saitama al fin logró llegar a donde estaba Genos, pasó su brazo por arriba de su hombro nuevamente ante la sorpresa del cyborg.

-¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí Genos!

-¡Pero Aleph! ¡Sensei no lo podemos dejar así!—Saitama miró con gesto fúrico al joven, mientras intentaba enfocar su siguiente salto con la teletransportación.

-¡No podemos hacer nada! ¿Has visto su nivel? ¡Ni siquiera sé si yo podría luchar contra eso! Está fuera de todo rango ¡Maldición! Su campo psiónico es tan grande e irregular que no deja concentrarme para ubicar un punto que pueda transportarnos a salvo—Gruñó Saitama con impotencia e ira, tenía la fuerte urgencia de que debía sacar ya a Genos, puesto que Navrax lo había notado ya.

-NO HARAS ESO PENOSA CRIATURA—Eso iba para el calvo, iba a levitar cuando sintieron una tremenda presión sobre ellos inmovilizándoles al piso, se había roto el escudo psiónico de Aleph, éste cayó cerca de Saitama, la presión era tal, que Saitama escuchó el ruido del metal de Genos cimbrarse, Navrax estaba encima de ellos, su sombra inmensa los cubría, el esper calvo intentó asir la mano del cyborg sin embargo…

Genos empezó a levitar sin control, Saitama se aferró a su muñeca.

-¡Genos resiste!—La fuerza que lo apresaba era imparable, frenética, Saitama hizo acopio de toda su fuerza incluso su campo psiónico.

-¡Es inútil sen…!—No completó la frase, un escudo psiónico oscuro lo rodeó, aventando a Saitama y levitando a Genos hasta Navrax, lo miraba a través de la esfera semi oscura, el muchacho no se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos y las rendijas de su pecho brillaron en tonalidad azul, la voz de Navrax sacudió la tierra en lo que se alzó un poco .

-Sólo eres un cyborg—Rió de manera estruendosa- Has caído un poco bajo Aleph… pero como te dije, aprenderás tu lección nuevamente ¡Nunca volver a distraerte si yo debía tener tu atención!

La esfera oscura semi traslúcida empezó a penetrar el cuerpo oscuro de Navrax, Genos se replegó en la pared intentando romperla primero a puñetazos, luego sacó sus cañones disparando para romperlo, todo era inútil, poco a poco se introducía en aquél gigantesco cuerpo, Saitama agrandó la mirada con desesperación, quiso levantarse pero Aleph lo obligó a mantenerse abajo usando su psicokinésis para evitar que el calvo se arrojara.

-¡GENOS! ¡SUELTÁME CABRÓN! ¡GENOOS!

-¡No podrás! ¡Sólo harás que lo mate!—Gritó Aleph enérgico, Saitama veía impotente como el joven se replegaba al escudo trataba de gritar, pero solo podía verlo gesticular y golpear con el hombro el escudo psiónico, poco a poco el joven fue atrapado por el cuerpo gelatinoso, sumergiéndolo, trataba de luchar para no ser tragado entero, pero en vano fueron sus intentos de escapar de ésa materia, la silueta de Genos se dibujó por un momento en Navrax y luego desapareció en él.

-¡SUÉLTAMEEE! ¡GEENOS!—Saitama gritó consternado sin poder liberarse aún de Aleph, la presión que ejercía su mente para liberarse de la psicokinésis del alien empezó a aumentar, pero la voz de Navrax lo hizo detenerse al decir con risa burlona mientras se alejaba de ambos.

-¡Tranquilo! El muchacho sigue con vida…no podrás decir mucho de…

Aleph tomó de la mano a Saitama, sus ojos destellaron en blanco, mientras en un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron, dejando una estela de polvo y un rugido de Navrax encolerizado.

-¡Aleph! Podrás escapar pero no huir siempre de mí ¡TENGO AL CYBORG! ¡SI LO QUIERES DE VUELTA TENDRAS QUE ENFRENTARME!

Las nubes rodearon a Navrax, soltando rayos y centellas, los truenos hicieron eco con su rugido, mientras la enorme oscura criatura traslúcida, igual que una gigantesca anguila se sumergía entre la negrura del cielo revuelto.

"Saitama…sen...sei, Sai…tama sensei"

Una voz débil se filtraba en su mente, Saitama se enfocó y vio la silueta azulada, no estaba despierto pero su mente nublada percibía la presencia de alguien, su voz era pausada y apagada como si algo lo estuviera asfixiando.

"¡Genos!"

Ambos flotaban en una extraña materia oscura, era como estar inmerso en las profundidades del abisal océano, sus movimientos eran pesados y lentos, ni siquiera podía respirar con soltura, Genos estaba a su lado en actitud recostada, rodeado por el fulgor azul intenso como si tratara de protegerlo de aquélla sustancia, Saitama quiso alargar la mano para asir su muñeca, pero no podía moverse, juntó las cejas con impotencia, estaba a unos centímetros y no podía siquiera rozarlo.

Genos volteó con los ojos cansados, entrecerrados.

-Sensei…me siento extraño, él…me retiene, me siento débil.

-Yo te sacaré… ¡Resiste por favor!—Genos trató de evitar seguir girando con ésa lentitud para no perder de vista a Saitama, el ahora albino se veía muy cansado, sus cejas juntas y el rostro pálido.

-Tiene que despertar usted… él está tratando de atrapar su mente, por medio de mí.

En eso, Saitama miró hacia atrás de Genos, la nebulosa que se traslucía en el cuerpo oscuro de Navrax estaba frente a ellos, brillando con el fulgor de los rayos que despedía internamente, de color violáceo, de pronto, un látigo de ésa energía tan inestable se desprendió de la nebulosa, envolviendo al joven cyborg, el fulgor azul que lo resguardaba creció como un escudo, pero aquél sinuoso tentáculo de energía se conectó al mismo emitiendo descargas que cimbraron el cuerpo de Genos, era como si tratara de entrar para agarrarlo y envolverlo con ésa energía tan inestable e irregular.

-¡Genos… Geenos! ¡Voy a sacarte! ¡Trata de llegar a mí!

Pero aquél tentáculo empezó a alejar a Genos de Saitama, el muchacho se estremecía al sentir cómo aquélla energía lo castigaba para arrastrarlo hacia la nebulosa, el joven albino frunció el ceño en rictus de angustia y dolor mientras le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Despierte sensei! ¡No deje que lo atrape! ¡Olvídese de mí y destrúyalo!—Saitama alargó la mano intentando alcanzarlo, pero lentamente el escudo con Genos dentro empezó a alejarse, el muchacho intensificó el resplandor azul que salía de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos en plena concentración, elevando su voz mientras una onda mental intensa chocaba contra un contrariado Saitama.

-¡SI NO DESPIERTA… LO OBLIGARÉ!

-¡GENOS!—El tremendo choque lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, doliéndose, para despertar súbitamente tirado boca arriba en el suelo, alzando la voz hacia un techo de roca, estaban en una cueva, Aleph lo miró a un lado de él, Saitama se sentó agarrándose la cabeza por la fuerte punzada mientras gruñía furioso.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GENOS?—Aleph lo miraba infinitamente apesadumbrado en lo que respondió:

-Tú y Genos estuvieron enlazados psíquicamente cuando se tocaron, perdiste el conocimiento porque tu mente se empeñó en retenerlo cuando Navrax lo sumió dentro de su cuerpo, conociéndolo, tal vez intentó atrapar tu mente a través de la empatía del muchacho, pero… él rompió el lazo para salvarte… no sabía que Genos y tú tenían una conexión tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte, ahora que lo vi, no me queda otra más que disculparme.

Saitama quedó anonadado, mudo... no tenía palabras, sus emociones se revolvían en sus entrañas como un volcán a punto hacer erupción, agarró su calva cabeza resoplando furiosamente. Su gesto era de una infinita impotencia, ceño fruncido, apretaba los dientes con enojo, un leve temblor sacudió algunas rocas pequeñas.

-¿Qué le hará?—Apenas murmuró sin levantar el rostro, Aleph lo miró fijamente, ladeando la cabeza con interés al percibir la reacción de Saitama, trató de escoger con cuidado sus palabras.

-No puede consumirlo porque es sintético su cuerpo, su cerebro está bien protegido en él, pero puede torturarlo, a través de descargas de energía, todos los que ha atrapado los ha degradado sólo para obtener poder o placer a través de la tortura y el dolor, ha consumido mundos llenos de seres vivos así, por eso ha cambiado a ésa forma.

El resoplar intenso, cargado de ira en Saitama resonó en la cueva, la flama de la fogata que había encendido Aleph tembló al exhalar el aire, éste suspiró muy desalentado, la voz del esper se sentía muy intimidante.

-Sé que me culpas, pero no podíamos hacerle frente… yo no tengo el poder.

-Mientes, tú y ésa cosa…-Saitama miraba al frente con gesto oscuro, sus ojos relumbraban en tono escarlata.

-¡TÚ Y ÉSA COSA SON CASI IGUALES! ¡AMBOS NACIERON EN EVENTOS SIMILARES!—Aleph agrandó los ojos sorprendido, para después volverlos a la fogata, Saitama seguía con la vista clavada en él, si no fuera porque necesitaba de aquél alien, ya habría salido a buscar a Genos él mismo, la angustia lo carcomía por pensar en el suplicio que debía pasar el joven cyborg, pero debía ser honesto…necesitaba información y necesitaban un plan.

-Cierto, tu poder de percepción mental es muy fuerte, Navrax y yo somos seres similares, pero nacimos en confines alejados del universo, cada uno de una supernova distinta, pero que su onda expansiva fue tan intensa que terminaron por encontrarse en alguna parte del vasto espacio, no sabemos porque nacimos así, como formas de energía, sólo sabemos que tomamos conciencia y despertamos.

Saitama lo miró severamente, a lo que respondió Aleph.

-Lo sé, te desagradan las historias largas, no puedo resumirlo en veinte palabras, pero trataré de no aburrirte.

Saitama bajó un poco las cejas, Aleph emanaba una tristeza profunda que lo sobrecogió, aún más profunda que la de Genos y la suya propia, se hizo denso el ambiente cuando continuó el alien sin verlo.

-Crecimos separados, pero consientes cada quien de nuestras existencias, yo era más débil, tardé mucho en desarrollar mi fuerza y habilidades, pero era bueno con la telepatía y logramos reforzar la conexión, después de todo éramos seres únicos, intenté fortalecerme para buscarlo, pero él ya se me había adelantado, tardó millones de años pero llegó hasta mí el día que por fin me lanzaría a buscarlo.

En cierta forma, Saitama recordó cuando Genos y él se vieron la primera vez, tal vez era el tono tan nostálgico de Aleph, pero lo hizo suspirar pesadamente, sintiendo ése hueco en su pecho crecer y punzarle como si de una daga ardiente fuera, porque aunque no lo quisiera como alumno y lo viera como una piedra en el zapato, ahora la ausencia del tozudo muchacho le mermaba su fortaleza.

-Llegó en muy mal estado y con mi fuerza creé una galaxia para protegernos, podía hacerlo, luego hice un planeta, decidí poner un sol y quedarnos hasta que se recuperara, pasamos mucho juntos, aprendimos de nuestras experiencias alejados, incluso aprendimos a tomar forma corpórea, a defendernos, Navrax era muy fuerte por haber nacido en un área muy inestable y agresiva en cuanto a tormentas cósmicas, en cuanto a mí, siempre estuve en un lugar pacífico y solitario, mi fuerza no aumentó tanto por estar más tranquilo…pero empecé a darme cuenta que podía crear cosas usando mi energía.

Saitama no pudo evitar mirarlo y decir.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres un dios?—Aleph alzó la mano y una imagen flotó una esfera, era la imagen de un planeta que giraba con lentitud, azul con nubes en suaves tonos lila.

-No lo sé, sólo soy un ente que descubrió cómo alterar los campos magnéticos y los átomos, hasta darles forma y movimiento, empecé porque vi que podía hacerlo y quería aprender más, después… porque ya no me sentía tan sólo si creaba cosas más complejas, así lo hice mientras cuidaba de Navrax, éste decidió ayudarme cuando se recuperó y creó los otros planetas, las lunas y empezó a patrullar.

-¡Ah! No entendí lo primero, por un momento me hiciste recordar mis años de entrenamiento, cuando decidí ser un psíquico porque descubrí que sí tenía habilidades.

Aleph lo miró fijamente y respondió serio:

-Te recuerdo mucho a ti mismo, así como recuerdas como conociste a Genos ahora, es cierto que tenemos cosas en común… lo pude notar.

Saitama se hurgó algo en los bolsillos mientras respondió pesadamente, el ambiente era denso, pudo percibirlo el esper, lo que seguía seguramente era muy doloroso.

-Continúa viejo, perdona la interrupción—Aleph suspiró inundado por una profunda tristeza, cuando acarició la imagen esférica del planeta en su diestra.

-Creé un ambiente que podía sustentar formas de vida y se desarrollaron, un ecosistema, así pues usé mi energía y también parte de la de Navrax para sostenerlos hasta que ellos mismos tomaron iniciativa, yo los vigilaba, a veces intervenía, los amaba desde el momento en que los hice como un padre a sus hijos, Navrax estaba asombrado de lo que yo era capaz de hacer y me ayudó a protegerlo, él creía que para mí sólo era un experimento…pero Aerion era más que eso.

La esfera comenzó a flotar sola hasta frente a Saitama, girando con lentitud, el calvo por fin encontró lo que buscaba, abrió la mano y era un llavero con forma de jirafa, traía consigo una llave.

-Aerion era el planeta que yo creé, estaba tan interesado, los amaba tanto a todos sus habitantes, todo lo que era, que mientras Navrax patrullaba lejos, yo tomé la forma de ellos y me mezclé por mucho tiempo, conociéndolos de cerca, vi tantas cosas, sus errores, sus fracasos, su éxitos y sus virtudes, la templanza en la adversidad, no eran perfectos pero se esforzaban, con el tiempo Navrax empezó a ser más irascible, incluso impaciente.

El planeta frente a Saitama empezó a volverse gris, el calvo volteó a ver a Aleph mientras asombrado agrandó los ojos y alzó las cejas… el alien estaba llorando.

-No concebía la idea que yo apreciara tanto Aerion y todas sus criaturas, me buscaba y discutíamos cada que regresaba o iba por mí, para él solo era un experimento que podía dejarlo porque me quitaban mi libertad, terminaran por destruirse y acabar con todo tu trabajo me decía pero no me importaba, alguien debía velar por ellos.

Saitama vio sorprendido cómo Aleph frunció el ceño y crispó las manos en señal de furia contenida, luego a la imagen del planeta, mientras atento escuchaba al alien sobrecogerse de una indescriptible ira.

-¡Y se atrevió a arrasar con todo!... ¡Me traicionó! Encerrándome en un capelo de energía cristalizada y me obligó a ver cómo destruía y devoraba Aerion con todos, fui testigo de cada grito de dolor y muerte, los consumió, sí terminó con la galaxia que hice por él, diciendo que era mi culpa ¡POR HABERME ALEJADO DE ÉL!

Saitama agrandó más la mirada, para luego ver que la imagen del planeta empezó a ponerse más oscuro, a fragmentarse y finalmente estalló silenciosamente, de entre la extraña nube oscura que quedó emergió la figura de un hombre gigante, con ojos rojos y orejas en punta, su nariz casi era imperceptible, de oscura y larga melena, físicamente se veía más imponente que Aleph, era como había dicho, el vivir en un lugar inhóspito lo había hecho más fuerte, pero también de naturaleza posesiva, fría y agresiva.

¡Cuánto lo había subestimado el esper! Casi pudo rememorar la ira de Genos cuando casi se desató el EVENTO PSIÓNICO.

"¡Miente usted nunca ha podido saber lo que siento…no le importa y nunca le importó!"

"¡Nunca necesitó de mí más que para ser su siervo o su payaso y entretenerse hasta que se hartara!¡Nadie aquí me necesita!"

El calvo pudo apreciar a través de Aleph toda su desesperación, tanto por haber perdido a sus muy amados hijos y su creación, como el dolor de la traición…Navrax había sido alguien muy preciado para Aleph, era el único ser parecido a él, su lazo había sido muy profundo, confiaron uno en el otro y aprendieron de sus experiencias, tantos cientos o miles de años no podían hacerse a un lado así como así.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de sólo recordar cuando tuvo en la mira a Genos, diferentes circunstancias, pero con similitudes, Saitama se sentía bastante identificado con la actitud de Aleph ahora, la figura oscura desapareció y el esper abrió la mano para ver el llavero.

El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo, mientras escondía su rostro Aleph entre sus manos, tratando de apagar un silencioso sollozo. Hasta que Saitama dijo sin dejar de ver y juguetear con el llavero en sus manos, empezó a levitarlo, rozándolo con las puntas de los dedos delicadamente, haciéndolo girar.

-Estas son las llaves de Genos, cuando finalmente lo alcancé, al entrar a su campo psiónico para detener su crisis, me encontré con esto flotando, debió salírsele del bolsillo y lo guardé, se las di para que pudiera regresar sólo al apartamento, en el pasado nunca lo habría hecho, no confiaba en nadie, un día saqué la copia para que pudiera abrir sin problemas, ya teníamos tiempo conviviendo y vi que era un chico responsable, le pedí un mandado después que me acompañara a los baños públicos, pero se metió en problemas salvando a alguien de un mafioso, dijo que amenazó con destruir las llaves y recibió su merecido, conociéndolo es un milagro que no lo matara, y le dije…viejo, sólo es una llave, pude darte otra copia, me pareció gracioso en el momento que me lo contó con tanta seriedad.

Por un momento soltó una risa apagada, que murió muy rápido al emerger una mueca de dolor y enojo, Aleph puso atención cuando vio como en un rápido movimiento las atrapó, sujetándolas de tal forma que su mano temblaba.

-Él me respondió—Saitama tragó grueso, conteniendo un sollozo, mas no la lágrima que zurcó su mejilla—Sensei me dio la llave de su casa porque piensa que soy responsable, es un honor que no merezco todavía, pero no defraudaré ésa confianza, gracias maestro.

Saitama se limpió la lágrima rápidamente en lo que dijo forzando una sonrisa amarga.

-Ahora que puedo leer su mente y emociones con más claridad, percibo lo que dejó grabado en éste llavero tan tonto, sólo se lo di porque no dejaba de verlo cuando llegó a vivir conmigo, recuerdo ésas palabras ahora pero la emoción impresa era otra, más fuerte… hasta siento cómo su núcleo casi se desborda, le descargó un pulso de energía que lo sacudió y le dio calor en todo su cuerpo sintético.

Aleph casi pudo ver la escena que el esper calvo le contara, como si fuera discreto testigo, invisible, tan intenso que lo primero que pensó fue…

"¿Los humanos son capaces de sentirse a ése grado? Navrax y yo fuimos así de unidos, pero no se desarrolló así, tan cálido, intenso y desprendido, Genos no esperaba nada de su maestro y se conformaba con su presencia… su ejemplo que tomó como enseñanza, si Navrax no se hubiera vuelto posesivo y suspicaz, sus celos no lo habrían envilecido, porque eso era, se volvió egoísta al grado que se obsesionó."

Saitama acarició tiernamente la figura de la jirafa en lo que decía:

\- Creo que ahí se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no era cualquier afecto, pero no supo qué debía hacer… sólo sabía que quería estar conmigo siempre y lo peor del caso, yo siempre pretendí no estar interesado en nada ni nadie, sin embargo ahora no puedo ver mi vida sin Genos en ella.

Aleph miró a Saitama, éste cruzó los brazos con gesto adusto en lo que encaraba al alien.

-Definitivamente no podemos enfrentar cada quien por nuestra cuenta a Navrax, matará a Genos y luego a nosotros, después al resto de lo que se le atraviese ¿Por qué no pudiste enfrentarlo? ¿Qué necesitas para derrotarlo?

Aleph contestó serio.

-He tratado de vencerlo, pero siempre se escabulle y la última vez que creí por fin acabarlo, me di cuenta que sigo sin estar a su nivel, ha consumido tantas vidas y planetas que no puedo derrotarlo aunque yo entrene férreamente, no quiero rebajarme y hacer lo que él porque yo sí valoro la vida, yo pude crearla…para él sólo nosotros dos contábamos, los demás sólo eran experimentos o seres inferiores, como verás nunca sacrificaría seres inocentes, Navrax está totalmente fuera de control, se ha hecho adicto a la matanza, por eso decidí ser yo quien lo erradique pero al perseguirlo usé el último fragmento de la luna en que peleamos para transportarme y tratar de recuperarme, no estoy en condiciones y ya no queda más tiempo que perder, otra opción es unir fuerzas.

-¿Cómo?—Preguntó sorprendido el calvo.

-Soy un ente de energía, no puedo aumentar mi nivel en mi estado actual, pero puedo aumentar el de alguien más cuyo poder sea mucho muy grande, tú ya lo has visto con Genos.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!-Resonó en la cueva el grito del calvo.

Al otro día, apenas despuntaba el amanecer, Saitama miraba a Aleph todavía no muy convencido, luego de la discusión que le valiera sólo dos horas de sueño. No era que en realidad pudiese dormir, de hecho ni siquiera descansó por pensar en Genos, pero la razón estaba de parte de Aleph.

El alien se aproximó al calvo pensativo, quien no dejaba de sostener en su mano el llavero de genos.

-¿Sigues titubeando? Es la única manera de salvar a Genos, descuida si pude entrar en él que es un cyborg- empata y además de lograr ser uno por un corto tiempo, contigo será mucho más estable la simbiosis, pero trata de concentrarte para liberar tu empatía, descuida no voy a controlar tu cuerpo, tú en ése aspecto tienes una férrea voluntad, sólo aumentaré tus habilidades y resistencia.

Saitama roza con sus labios el llavero con forma de jirafa y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego mirar a Aleph.

-¿De verdad podrás distraer a Navrax si haces un desdoblamiento astral? Recuerda que estarás peleando a menor capacidad y yo trataré de sacar a Genos.

-Podré hacerlo, confío en la ira de Navrax para que no te perciba, podré cubrirte con mi aura psiónica para que no te detecte, pero necesitas ser discreto hasta llegar a Genos, una vez fuera, el tiempo corre para destruirlo.

Saitama asiente y a la vez que cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse, abre las palmas y las junta en el pecho, luego entrelaza los dedos a excepción de los índices y pulgares, moderando su respiración, al tiempo que Aleph cierra los ojos y súbitamente su cuerpo se desvanece dejando un gran resplandor blanco, intenso, tomando la forma de una esfera más grande que el core de Genos, la esfera de luz lentamente entró en el cuerpo de Saitama, envolviéndolo hasta que la luz se disipó, al abrir los ojos, el fulgor rojo en sus pupilas ardía como flamas incandescentes.

-¿Con que…así se siente tener una parte del universo? Viejo, no tengo palabras… ahora empecemos esto, no puedo dejar que Genos espere más tiempo.

"Así es Saitama, comencemos"

Entre tanto, el tiempo pasaba muy lento para el joven cyborg, sumido en un aletargamiento dentro de Navrax, aunque su mente estaba activa, su cuerpo no respondía como quisiera, apenas protegido por el escudo azul de energía que aún compartía con Aleph, el ahora albino rogaba porque su maestro se encontrara bien y terminara de una vez con su captor.

Nunca se había sentido más inútil en toda su vida, inmerso en aquélla sustancia extraña y densa, su empatía estaba abrumándole de tal forma que su cerebro por momentos parecía ser amasado, tenía dolores de cabeza por las emociones tan oscuras y fuertes de su captor, usualmente podía manejarlo, hasta bloquear evadir e incluso sentir curiosidad por las reacciones que la gente tenía al percibirlas, pero nunca algo tan denso, oscuro y envilecido que emanaba Navrax , lo estaba asfixiando lentamente.

Parecía que le estallaría el cerebro, cuando no era eso, eran las descargas que venían de ésa nebulosa en la que estaba inmerso, castigándole, aunque fuera un cuerpo sintético, sus sensores estaban muy ligados y sensibles, más desde que Aleph creara un lazo psíquico con él, por tanto la tortura era algo indescriptible, su cuerpo respondía en un singular modo que podría interpretarse como dolor y agonía, sumado a la inmensa impotencia.

-Eres tan frágil como un diente de león al viento, fácil de romper ¿Qué pudo ver en ti Aleph? ¡Eres tan patético! Ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo propio, de seguro tocaste su sensiblería estúpida, siempre gustó de seres tan inferiores para tenerlos de mascotas.

Una descarga chocó contra el escudo psiónico que lo protegía, Genos arqueó su cuerpo violentamente hacia atrás, apretando los dientes mientras frenético se sacudía, respirando con dificultad cuando el castigo cesó.

-Unnh—Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios y tenía desenfocada la mirada, pero se estremeció al oír la voz de Navrax sacudiéndole con sus torvas emociones oscuras.

-Pero descuida, aún no te mataré, pronto Aleph me enfrentará, porque eres de su interés y en cuanto al calvo esper, tal vez te lo mande de compañía y lo consumiré ante tus ojos, quizás no puedo devorarte enseguida…pero te haré enloquecer de impotencia y dolor mientras tengas vida o cordura, sólo por haberme estorbado ¡LA ATENCIÓN DE ALEPH SÓLO DEBE SER MÍA!

Pudo percibir un inmenso desprecio a todo ser que consideraba inferior sólo por no ser como ellos, sobre todo no soportaba que su única compañía sólo se preocupara por otros, menos por él según su propia conclusión.

-¡Él debió seguir conmigo siempre! ¡Porque somos únicos! Somos superiores a todos, sólo le quitaban su libertad, su tiempo… ¡Terminarían por destruir su trabajo y a ellos mismos! ¡Sólo era una colonia para experimentar!

Genos titubeó un poco, pero su voz emergió algo débil, ésos sentimientos lo ahogaban pero no lo suficiente como para que saliera a flote su tozudez.

-Él… los amaba porque eran sus hijos, su afecto por ti era grande… pero los mataste y te corrompiste.

Otra descarga cimbró su cuerpo con más fuerza, en movimientos incontrolables, por un instante creyó se apagaría definitivamente al sentir ésa energía inestable e infame recorrerlo con rudeza, casi sintió que se fragmentaría cada parte de su cuerpo sintético, hasta que volvió la calma, sus sensores estaban enloqueciendo por registrar la cantidad de alertas tan vertiginosas, poco a poco se fueron apagando.

-Te volviste posesivo y envileciste ése afecto que tenías a Aleph, no querías compartirlo, debía mirarte sólo a ti, te obsesionaste… porque no querías sentirte sólo cuando nunca lo estarías, no te arrepientes de nada al contrario, te convenciste que era la única forma de hacerlo pagar por que según tú te abandonaría y te cambiaría por ellos…sin pensar que él quería compartir contigo la alegría de crear vida, se sentía en paz y pleno, tú solo derrumbaste de un golpe todo su trabajo , lo traicionaste.

-Eres muy osado al soltar ésas palabras niño, no creas que no me di cuenta, eres un émpata muy fuerte, pero sin el patrocinio de Aleph sólo eres un cerebro dentro de una lata de metal que puedo aplastar sin cansarme.

Retumbó la recia voz en Genos el cual se retorció un poco, al más mínimo arranque, aquél ser gozaba con la cara de sufrimiento del cyborg, cerró los ojos dorados en espera de otra descarga, pero de pronto se hizo el silencio, el escudo pulsó un par de veces energía y el joven supo lo que ocurría fuera.

Aleph estaba afuera.

-¡Vaya ¡ ¡Su majestad se digna a presentarse!

-Ya estoy aquí, suelta a Genos y terminemos esto de una vez… ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!

De entre la inmensa nube negra sale Navrax, su gigantesca sombra oscurece todo, cubriendo a Aleph parado en el cráter, la risa desordenada de la criatura resuena en todos lados, sus ojos rojo oscuro centellean.

-¡Tendrás que sacarlo de mí!—Al tiempo que una onda mental hace temblar el lugar, Aleph desaparece antes que los escombros lo sepulten, de pronto reaparece justo en su cabeza y de sus manos una gran disparo de energía que relumbra intensamente, el dolor del disparo era grande, pero más el deslumbramiento que terminó por hacer que gritara Navrax en señal del inmenso dolor provocado.

-¡NAAARRRRRGGHH! ¡ALEEPH! ¡ME LA PAGARÁS!

Adentro de él, Genos se removió con lentitud, su escudo parecía una burbuja azul inmersa en aquélla nebulosa que relampagueaba, resintió un poco el disparo de Aleph, puesto que se sacudió Navrax por entero, afortunadamente sólo fue una vibración que no pasó a mayores, su escudo pudo soportar, pero no sabía hasta cuando, aunque quisiera usar su conteo autodestructivo, Aleph había bloqueado el modo antes de reconectar su core.

Además, había gastado demasiada energía en el EVENTO PSIÓNICO, por eso sus movimientos eran tan lentos y la sustancia que componía a Navrax era densa a pesar que podía sobrevivir dentro, rogó porque Aleph y su maestro dieran cuenta de su captor aun estando prisionero de él.

"¡Genos!"

La voz era lejana, quiso voltear pero apenas sí pudo mirar hacia arriba mientras giraba su cuerpo con lentitud y sin control, el cyborg agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

"Sensei … ¿Cómo?"

"Estoy dentro de ésta cosa, calmado que casi llego a ti"

Genos pudo sentir una alza en el flujo de energía de su core, pero un creciente temor lo dejó paralizado.

"¡No! Usted no debería estar aquí sensei"

Afuera de la nebulosa, Saitama veía anonadado el núcleo de ésa cosa, no parecía haber forma de entrar y si lo hacía, corría riesgo de que fuera detectado y no sabría cómo manejarse dentro de ésa extraña materia aún con poder aumentado, fuertemente protegido por su escudo psiónico ahora en un tono rojo oscuro, el esper se comunicaba telepáticamente con Genos, inmerso dentro de la nebulosa.

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS GENOS! No saldré de ésta cosa sin ti"

Saitama tenía qué concentrarse más pero enfocado al joven, así seguiría anónimo, una vez establecido el contacto, la conexión debe profundizarse… así y sólo así podría enlazarse al escudo psiónico que compartía con la energía de Aleph que residía en el cyborg, sacó el llavero de su bolsillo con la mano izquierda, agarrándolo con fuerza y captando las fuertes emociones de Genos impresas en él, la derecha la alargó al frente con la palma abierta, sus ojos brillaron en un intenso tono escarlata.

"Ven a mí… Genos, ven a mí"

Sus ondas mentales se expandieron, siguiendo el enlace telepático, Genos en su escudo, sintió vibraciones logrando hacer nuevamente una profunda conexión, sus ojos resplandecieron más vivamente en color azul en lo que una sensación cálida logró relajarlo, entrecerró los párpados sumido en total concentración.

El escudo comenzó a rotar, moviéndose en la nebulosa, pero empezó a ganar una cierta velocidad estable para evitar lo notara su captor.

Afuera, las cosas empezaron a ponerse densas para el doble astral de Aleph, distrayendo a su némesis al emplear la teletransportación para evadir los escombros que su aura psiónica enviaba con tremenda fuerza, aunada a un disparo potente de energía que empezó a perseguirlo, Aleph guió el disparo a una formación rocosa alejada, zigzagueando entre las formaciones gigantescas y paredes para contenerlo, un estallido casi lo alcanza cuando choca de lleno contra una inmensa pared de piedra, haciéndole parpadear brevemente.

No pasó desapercibido para el esper calvo, el cual se alarmó brevemente, Aleph respondió:

"Tú continúa todo está bien, Genos ya está muy cerca"

Así era, a través de la nebulosa violácea podía dibujarse la silueta azulada del escudo psiónico, Genos seguía en trance, pero al intentar salir de ése cúmulo de energía, comenzó a claudicar la intensidad del aura psiónica , parpadeando por momentos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿GENOS…QUÉ TE PASA? POR FAVOR NO FLAQUEES"

Genos parecía alterado, pequeñas descargas recorrían el escudo azulado y sacudían al cyborg, su cuerpo se tensó arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, quejándose. Saitama se alarmó porque el enlace psíquico estaba debilitándose, al parecer se había agotado el ahora albino con el esfuerzo de mantenerse en contacto, percibió el dolor, la agonía del previo castigo recibido, si eso ocurría, perdería la conexión…por tanto Genos quedaría atrapado por siempre dentro del núcleo de Navrax.

"N…no puedo sensei, ya no puedo más voy voy a…"

Saitama vio en su mente comenzó a parpadear la energía del escudo y se alarmó más, así que decidió arriesgarse con tal de no perder al joven, sus entrañas se revolvieron, mientras el fuego interno del calvo se avivó con creces, estuvo a punto de perderlo en el EVENTO PSIÓNICO y cuando Navrax se lo llevó, no lo perdería ahora.

NI LOCO VOLVERÍA A PASAR POR ÉSA PESADILLA OTRA VEZ.

Se concentró como nunca en su vida, sin dejar la imagen de Genos en su mente, había visto a Aleph teletransportarlo usando el lazo de energía psiónica, bueno…ahora tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta, la mano derecha de Saitama giró hasta quedar la palma hacia arriba con los dedos extendidos, el brillo escarlata de sus ojos se intensificó hasta no verse las pupilas, solo 2 resplandores rojizos que centelleaban, apretó los dientes y el mensaje telepático sacudió a Genos hasta la médula de los huesos, sacándolo de la sombría debilidad que amenazaba con apagarlo.

"¡No te dejaré aquí Genos!"

-¡Ungh!-El cyborg súbitamente abrió los ojos, a la vez que inhaló con fuerza como cuando te sumerges al agua, sus ojos intensificaron el resplandor azul, para de repente desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Saitama colocó los brazos como si cargara algo y de pronto, Genos apareció sostenido por ellos con firmeza, al verlo y sentirlo junto a él, el esper miró al frente mientras la voz de Aleph se alzaba.

"¡AHORA SAITAMA ES HORA DE SALIR! ¡ANTES QUE MI DOBLE DESAPAREZCA!"

Saitama agarró con fuerza al muchacho replegándolo contra él, lo escuchó soltar un suspiro de alivio, frunció el ceño en lo que sus ojos resplandecieron en ascuas escarlatas, su escudo psiónico desapareció junto con ambos.

Navrax seguía peleando con el doble de Aleph, en lo que sintió algo en su interior, exhaló energía psiónica de un color purpúreo con un sonoro rugido que estremeció todo en el valle, levantando densas nubes de tierra y relámpagos que sacudieron el lugar entero, fragmentando todo cuanto chocaba ésa energía corrompida e inestable.

-¡ALEPH! ¡INMUNDO RASTRERO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

La inmensa anguila de ojos purpúreos ahora se alzaba furica, su cuerpo lanzó una tremenda e imparable descarga hacia todos lados, pero enfocándose en aquélla silueta contra la que había estado peleando, la cual se desvaneció con una sonrisa.

Y todo se volvió caótico, la creciente fuerza despedida por la criatura iba tomando tintes por demás desmedidos, los rayos caían en la tierra levantando un muro de polvo y rocas, su escudo psiónico estaba extendido totalmente, pulsando una onda de choque que cimbró toda la zona en un rango mucho más grande de lo que hizo Genos con su EVENTO PSIÓNICO.

-¡SACASTE AL MOCOSO USANDO AL CALVO!...NUNCA ENTENDISTE NI ENTENDERÁS… OTRA VEZ PROTEGES A CRIATURAS INFERIORES, MATARÉ PRIMERO A GENOS LUEGO AL ESPER Y VERAS OTRA VEZ CÓMO CONSUMIRÉ ÉSTE MUNDO.

Saitama estaba a considerable distancia, buscando donde esconder a Genos de la furia de Navrax, dejándolo en una formación rocosa bastante protegida, sacó de su pantalón el llavero, apretándolo con emoción, cerrando los ojos y murmurando algo, se lo puso en las manos a Genos que seguía inconsciente, para luego acariciar su cabello revuelto, ya había notado que era blanco.

-Sabes, extraño tu cabello rubio…cuídate Genos.

Saitama comenzó a levitar en el aire. Navrax estaba expandiendo su escudo psiónico, de pronto apareció a unos 50 metros de distancia de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Al fin das la cara Aleph y veo que estás muy desesperado ¡Trajiste un extraño para variar!

La voz de Aleph respondió no a través de los labios de Saitama quien no dejaba de vigilar a la criatura frente a él, inmersa en aquél inestable escudo purpúreo.

"No es un extraño, éste hombre decidió pelear para evitar la extinción de su hogar, tiene derecho…y más porque amenazaste a Genos, yo vine a detenerte Navrax es hora que pagues por todas las vidas que has cegado"

-¡Siempre serás el padre de las causas perdidas! Como en Aerion, volverás a ser testigo de la muerte de éste insulso planeta y sus míseras criaturas.

-¡Oye! ¡Estás hablando de mi hogar!—Respondió Saitama bastante serio, con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, Navrax lanzó descargas de energía psiónica hacia éste, pero desapareció antes de impactarle, apareciendo justo arriba del escudo purpúreo.

-No tienes modales.

-¡Y TU NO ERES PRECAVIDO!—La macabra carcajada cimbró el lugar entero al dispararle un cañonazo que pegó de lleno al calvo, las descargas de energía sobre la tierra empezaron a ser más intensas, rodeándose el escudo gigante de una gran capa de tierra y rocas que flotaban a su alrededor, al fin se disipó el disparo, la gran criatura se tensó en lo que rastreaba si el calvo sobrevivió.

Una gigantesca presión se dejó sentir en el escudo psiónico de Navrax, deformándolo, éste trataba de ubicar cómo porque de sobra sabía que era ése esper calvo, adelante a varios metros fuera de ésa inestable zona de destrucción, Saitama se concentraba en sus manos, formaba con ellas un círculo frente a él, a través de ése círculo se veía reflejado Navrax, sorprendido por el tremendo poder mental que el esper estaba demostrando.

-Nunca podrías hacerlo tú sólo patética criatura, no estás a mi nivel ¡Mira que tener que recibir ayuda de un alienígena! ¡DÓNDE QUEDA TU ORGULLO DE PSÍQUICO!

"No lo escuches está tratando de hacerte enojar… recuerda que la única manera de…"

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!—gritó el esper con ira creciente, enviando una descarga psiónica monumental hacia el cúmulo de desastre frente a él, chocando violentamente y de tal forma que la explosión primero hizo una especie de vacío, momentáneo, para luego regresarse con la misma fuerza de impacto con la que fue enviada, Saitama agrandó la mirada y densificó su escudo, pero alcanzó a impactarle arrojándole fuera, la energía parpadeó.

Un nuevo ataque sobrevino, ésta vez era un poderoso chillido ultrasónico que sacudió a todo, el esper se cubrió los oídos, asaltado por un inmenso dolor en ellos que retumbó cada neurona de su cerebro, incluido Aleph dentro de Saitama en forma de energía, la onda sónica lo aventó al tiempo que cada célula de él vibró desacompasadamente.

Todo se sentía extraño, no podía enfocar, escuchaba todo lejano, se sentía pesado y lo peor de todo es que no sentía para nada la presencia de Aleph ¿Aquél ataque habría afectado al alien al grado de… matarlo?

Una sombra gigantesca lo cubrió, en lo que descargas de energía recorrían al esper tratando de reintegrar su escudo psiónico, pero ya era tarde, el escudo purpúreo estaba a metros encima de él, resonando ésa poderosa y corrompida aura en descargas que hacían temblar el lugar.

Una onda de choque fue lanzada hacia él de nuevo, esperando el impacto, Saitama abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y lo primero que vino a su mente fue un rostro.

-Ge…nos—Un gran resplandor se dirigía hacia arriba de él, puro intenso como una estrella blanca, sonrió pensando:

"Primero se ve oscura ésa energía…ahora parece como si entrara en un sol, creo que hoy no va a..."

-¡Senseii!—La voz le era familiar, aunque ya no enfocaba bien, parpadeó tratando de ver, justo adelante, el resplandor se intensifico, de él emergió el rostro de Genos junto con la mitad de su cuerpo… ¡Era un disco teletransportador!

Saitama alzó las cejas y sonrió socarronamente, el cyborg se aferró a él abrazándole con fuerza.

-Ese es mi muchacho necio y terco, Genos- Y lo metió dentro de aquél disco de energía que se cerró en un parpadeo.

La descarga del aura purpúrea chocó en el lugar abriendo un cráter gigantesco levantando rocas y una valla de tierra y polvo.

El disco teletransportador se abrió a 100 metros de donde estaba Navrax, cayendo Saitama y Genos al suelo pues se abrió en el aire a unos tres metros, el esper se levantó sacudiéndose y le alzó al muchacho la voz con ceño fruncido, le alegraba que Genos viniera en su ayuda, pero también debía reafirmarle su autoridad como maestro por descuidarse.

-¡Genos! ¿Por…-La cara del calvo se desencajó al ver al cyborg sin poder moverse, sentado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, desacompasadamente, cambió rápido de tono y actitud para intentar ayudarlo a moverse.

-¡Oye que te pasa!—El albino lo volteó a ver sus ojos aún eran azules y murmuró débilmente:

-Sólo bajó mi nivel de energía, pero pude percibir que ése ataque sónico de Navrax los alteró y desfasó, como comparto un lazo con Aleph pude ver que usted y él…

"Estamos en simbiosis perfecta Genos, gracias por preocuparte… de no ser por ti quien sabe cuánto daño hubiéramos sufrido"

Se dejó escuchar la voz de Aleph, Saitama cruzó los brazos con seriedad mirando al fatigado muchacho, trató de levantarse pero el esper le puso la mano en el hombro, su ceño estaba serio, habló con severidad mientras su mano revolvió el cabello blanco de Genos.

-No, quédate aquí Genos no estás en condiciones, además …Aleph y yo aún pode…

Genos perdió nuevamente la vista al frente, al igual que Saitama sintió que habían sido detectados, las alarmas internas del cyborg lo alertaron, Navrax estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia, se había teletransportado al percibir las auras psiónicas, Genos quedó de rodillas sin poderse mover bien aún, bajó la cabeza en lo que le habló a Saitama.

-Sensei, yo sé que mis habilidades no se comparan a las suyas, mucho menos ahora, pero permítame ser útil.

El aura de Genos se expandió hasta el escudo psiónico de Saitama, en forma de un gran aro de luz que lo rodeó, el esper calvo se espantó al ver que el muchacho quedó con expresión neutra y sus ojos resplandecían en azul, el aro se dividió en dos moviéndose en giros intercalados alrededor del escudo circular color rojo oscuro.

-¡Genos!

"Genos no te oye…está en trance profundo, está usando mi lazo de energía para enfocarse a tu escudo, está reforzándolo con su habilidad émpata, tratará de bloquear nuevos ataques sónicos de Navrax a nosotros, pero ahora está indefenso su cuerpo"

Un nuevo disparo sónico alertó a Saitama quien reaccionó rápido y expandió el escudo, acrecentándolo, de tal forma que la esfera englobó al cyborg también, haciéndolo flotar estático atrás del calvo, los aros giraron más rápido y detuvieron el impacto contra el escudo, para luego volver a girar intercaladamente sin perder el ritmo.

-Bueno, no sé tú pero yo ya me harté…¡Genos! ¡Más vale que resistas!

Genos no hizo movimiento alguno ni tampoco gestos, Saitama se enfocó en Navrax quien lanzó otro ataque, volvió a poner las manos formando un círculo, en lo que se concentraba.

"¡Sí hay modo de terminar esto y ya sé cómo!"

Un tremendo cañonazo salió del escudo de Saitama justo a Navrax que estaba muy confiado, riendo estruendosamente.

-Y hasta aquí llegaste, Aleph sólo por esto te dejaré en mi núcleo como mi prisionero por toda la eternidad, nunca debiste haberme abandonado y hecho a un lado por tus insulsas creaciones, tarde o temprano tomarían todo tu trabajo y lo consumirían, ni siquiera te recordarían y hasta te negarían pese a todo lo que sacrificaste por ello.

La voz de Aleph se alzó en el ambiente mientras la presión del cañonazo continuo de energía apretaba su fuerza.

"Nunca entendiste Navrax que el poder no es sólo para ser fuerte… no sólo para sobrevivir, tú encontraste satisfacción en serlo porque te gustó la sensación .No te abandoné, no me aparté…lo que veías como un experimento, era vida, quería recompensarte todos tus años de soledad y tu sufrimiento al venir a buscarme, compartir contigo el gozo de crear vida y cómo te hubieran amado si lo hubieras permitido… ¡Eran mis hijos y tuyos porque tenían parte de tu fuerza también!."

Navrax aumenta la descarga en lo que grita:

-¡Yo nunca los quise! ¡La única forma que debíamos seguir era que te quedaras conmigo sólo conmigo!

Saitama frunció el ceño, harto de la discusión y al tiempo que alzó la voz su escudo psiónico creció cada vez más, los aros que giraban intercalados se extendieron a la par en lo que una tremenda onda expansiva aumentó del golpe el disparo continuo del calvo y chocó con fuerza en el escudo de Navrax.

La inmensa anguila se sacudió por la vibración, y se le perdió de vista el esper, pero escuchó la voz de él resonar.

-¡Ya basta! Eres vacío y si te hubiera importado no lo hubieras hecho sufrir así.

Navrax buscó por todas partes tratando de localizar las ondas mentales del esper, pero por alguna razón y no era Aleph no podía.

-¿Lo dice el que no quería a un alumno? ¡Genos solo era para ti un sirviente! Y no me extrañaría, ni siquiera es humano ya…sólo un montón de basura que mendigaba un poco de afecto para sentirse algo.

Una inmensa fuerza volvió a deformar el campo psiónico de Navrax, pero ésta vez estaba presionando tanto por arriba como por abajo, fue cuando a lo lejos pudo percibir al esper calvo aumentando cada vez más la presión en todo el escudo psiónico de Navrax.

Saitama de pronto flotó fuera de su propio escudo psiónico donde resguardaba a Genos, Navrax sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que delante de él a poco menos de un metro, Saitama había desplegado una copia astral de él.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú y cómo pue…?!

-Soy un terrestre, un esper psíquico clase- B… mi nombre es Saitama y Genos no es sólo mi alumno ya, acabas de ofenderlo y te atreviste a secuestrarlo ¡LO TORTURASTE CABRÓN! ¡TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMARLO!

La voz de Saitama llena de ira retumbó en todo el lugar y empezó a temblar el escudo.

-¡Estas colapsando el escudo! ¡Imposible! ¡Sólo eres…!—El escudo empezó a deformarse cada vez más replegándose hacia adentro como cuando estrujas un globo inflado, la anguila empezó a retorcerse, anillos rojos comenzaron a brillar a su alrededor sujetándolo y machacándole, su núcleo crepitó junto con su cuerpo oscuro y traslúcido.

Y entonces lo supo, ahí tenía una copia de Saitama, el real estaba fuera del escudo, con los brazos cruzados en completa concentración, pero lo que hizo que de verdad se estremeciera, es que dentro del campo psiónico rojo que protegía a Genos, otra figura estaba ahí, la de Aleph.

-¡¿TÚ?! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ALEPH YA NO ESTA…

"Así es Navrax, ahora estás peleando con un simple terrestre al que forzaste a aumentar su nivel, yo me uní para elevar su potencial, pero llegó el momento en que ya no me necesitó…lamento que todo tenga que ser así."

Aleph bajó la cabeza en lo que el campo psiónico sufrió una distorsión más intensa, y un rugido retumbó en el lugar.

"Tú destruiste lo único que yo podía ofrecerte, en ése mundo estaba mi corazón el cual compartí contigo… ¡Ellos eran nuestro legado nuestro reflejo! Tal vez sea cierto y nunca obtendría su afecto incondicional pero ¡Los amaba! ¡ERAN PARTE DE MÍ Y DE TÍ! ¡Y TÚ LO SABIAS! Nunca busqué reconocimiento, los hice porque amo crear y dar vida, ya nunca hubieras estado sólo, los tendrías a ellos también pero no… nunca lo entendiste, era mi forma de decirte lo importante que eras para mí."

Los aros escarlatas finalmente se cerraron en su totalidad y un bramido estruendoso hizo temblar todo, la criatura se fragmentó irremisiblemente en miles de pedazos, la imagen de Saitama se desvaneció, mientras el colapso del escudo psiónico de Navrax fue total, compactándose por completo en una esfera densa purpúrea de no menos de dos metros, Saitama quitó su escudo, Genos volvió a sentarse en el suelo, pero ésta vez sacudió la cabeza estaba despertando del trance, el esper envolvió la esfera de energía inestable púrpura con un gigantesco escudo circular, al tiempo que separó sus manos en dos puños y gritó:

-¡COLAPSO PSIÓNICO!—Una gran explosión dentro del escudo se suscitó mientras el esper lo retenía todo lo que podía, por un momento parecía que el escudo no iba a soportar.

-¡Sensei! ¡SENSEIII!—Genos se levantó como pudo, cubriéndose la cara con la otra mano porque alrededor del calvo se desató una fuerza que le impedía que se acercara.

-Tranquilo Genos—Dijo Aleph—Ya estamos fuera de peligro.

La explosión dentro del escudo psiónico fue disminuyendo, así como el tamaño del mismo, hasta volverse una voluta en el aire para desaparecer, dejando frente a ellos las huellas de un cráter lleno de escombros.

Luego de esto, Saitama volteó a ver a Genos, quiso dar un paso hacia él…pero ya no pudo más, la vista se le hizo borrosa y fue a dar a los brazos del muchacho quien lo atrapó a tiempo, arrodillándose con él.

Aleph se acercó, revolviendo el cabello del cyborg con afecto, Saitama estaba agotado y el ahora albino estaba más que sorprendido.

-Nunca vi a sensei tener que dar más allá de cierto nivel, ni siquiera sudaba por enfrentar enemigos…entonces ¡De verdad lo derrotó sólo al final!

-Genos, tu maestro no sólo es un psíquico poderoso, creí que Saitama necesitaba aumentar de nivel por medio de la simbiosis, pero en realidad sólo necesitaba reconocer internamente su verdadero motivo para hacerlo.

El cyborg acarició la espalda del esper quien dormía tranquilamente en su regazo, Aleph se puso delante de ambos.

-Yo vi que Saitama se había dado por vencido en creer en la gente, sin embargo siempre quería hacer lo correcto, lo reemplazó por desear reconocimiento y aceptación, al no haber más rivales más fuertes o motivos…él pensó que había llegado a su límite, pero cuando te vio en peligro y a punto de perderte, lo hizo despertar.

-Despertar…no, no entiendo—Dijo con timidez el joven albino.

-Tú le has dado sosiego a su ser ¿Cómo decirlo? Tu maestro se sintió identificado, Navrax y yo nos hicimos compañeros, quise hacerle comprender que Aerion era la fusión de ambos pero no lo entendió, tal vez debí esforzarme más.

La mano de Genos se afianzó de la de Aleph, sus doradas orbes brillaban intensamente.

-Te sientes mal… ¿Lo amabas verdad?—Aleph descompuso el rostro conmovido, no podía ocultarlo del empata, el cual derramó un extraño líquido oscuro de sus ojos, en hilillos delgados, Genos sentía el dolor del alien y el vacío, no podía evitarlo.

-No te sientas mal, tal vez ambos fallamos en algo, en sincerarnos… explicarnos la naturaleza de éste sentimiento, quizás si hubiera comprendido, tantas vidas se pudieron haber salvado—Aleph tragó grueso, apretando la mano de Genos.

-Genos no temas, si esto pasó ya no hay porqué lamentarse más, algunos seres hacen las cosas de tal forma que ni ellos buscan redención… Navrax no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo, sabiendo que eso me haría sufrir más.

Una voz los sacó de la sentida conversación.

-Ése tipo no sentía nada—Aleph miró a Saitama, éste tenía la ceja derecha arrugada ligeramente, mirando hacia las manos entrelazadas de Genos y el alien.

-Si alguna vez sintió algo, lo mató…pudiste ver y sentir ése vacío Aleph ¿No?

-¡Sensei!—Genos se sorprendió por la crudeza con que habló su maestro, pero Aleph no estaba siquiera molesto, sonrió al calvo en lo que retiró la mano del cyborg.

-Él tiene razón, no quedaba más que oscuridad, dejó que el vacío lo engullera, la maldad sólo puede amarse a sí misma, si amamos siempre hay perdón, pero la maldad que no puede amar no hay redención.

La amargura se notó en sus palabras, mientras perdía sus pupilas en el vacío, entonces el esper calvo dijo:

-Deberías buscar tu propio destino, si no quieres crear otro mundo no lo hagas…al menos hasta que encuentres la paz interior, viaja y visita otros lugares, quizás encuentres amistades, conoce y aprende cosas para alcanzar la tranquilidad, lo demás vendrá por sí sólo.

-Lo que quieres decir es que encuentre el amor—Sonrió Aleph mirando a ambos—Los envidio hasta cierto punto.

\- El hubiera no existe y nunca supongas, si una vez creaste vida, significa que aún sientes porque tienes la capacidad, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que sanen tus heridas, recuerda lo que aprendiste y no te encadenes al pasado, ni sepultes tu espíritu con Aerion, no lo sé…tal vez haya otros seres parecidos a ti por ahí, quizás encuentres un mundo que te abra los brazos y gente que te reciba o acepte, eres útil cuando quieres.

Aleph vio como Saitama tomó de la muñeca a Genos, el cyborg quedó un poco atónito ante el gesto posesivo de su maestro, pudo leer un dejo de recelo al alien, antes de que bloqueara un poco sus emociones, aunque ya era más difícil.

-Descuida Saitama, ya no me llevaré a Genos—Dijo sonriente el Alien en lo que su figura empezó a desvanecerse de la cintura para abajo—Pero creo que es hora de irme, ustedes necesitan mucho que reponer y descuiden.

Tanto Saitama como Genos empezaron a sentirse extraños, para desaparecer en un parpadeo junto con Aleph, antes de perder toda conciencia, la voz del alien se dejó escuchar con suavidad.

"Para cuando despiertes encontrarás todo intacto en Ciudad Z, sé que no acostumbran ir a arreglar desperfectos ahí o al menos no con la misma eficiencia aunque tú lo resguardes, para ellos es una ciudad fantasma, contarás con todos tus servicios aunque tu apartamento nunca resultó afectado, sólo sé más abierto y sincero con tu pupilo, ustedes bien saben lo que sienten uno por el otro… en cuanto a mí, no se oye nada mal buscar un poco de paz interior e ir a explorar, un día volveré para ver como siguen las cosas, hasta entonces te encargo a Genos, cuídense ambos."

El esper parpadeó varias veces, al fin se hizo la claridad, pudo levantarse un poco adolorido, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, sobándose un poco la nuca, volteó a ver quién estaba a su lado, resultó Genos, pero no se movía mucho, Saitama tomó su hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente.

-O-oye Genos ¿Estás bien?—El albino abrió los ojos, por un momento eran azules y volvieron a su tono dorado, Saitama estudió su rostro cansado, debió ser mucho esfuerzo también para su pupilo.

-Sí sensei, solo un poco sacudido—El joven cyborg se enderezó trabajosamente, Saitama carraspeó la voz en lo que con lentitud se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

-Voy a darme un baño… ¡Ugh! Estoy lleno de tierra y polvo—Genos lo miró silencioso, en lo que intentó levantarse también, sentía algo extraño su cuerpo, tenía control de él pero no podía decir que fuera el mismo, se sentía diferente mas no incómodo, al verlo pensativo Saitama le dijo:

-¿Cómo te sientes?—El joven cyborg volteó a verlo un poco distanciado, su habilidad émpata parecía haber menguado a lo que era antes, tal vez ahora que no estaba Aleph había regresado a su nivel habitual, desanimándose un poco, pero era lo mejor si resultaba un riesgo en caso de volverse a descontrolar.

-Bien, volví a mi nivel sensei…creo que es porque Aleph ya no está y el lazo se debilitó, así que no volveré a tener tanto poder y creo que es lo mejor, ya que tengo demasiada ira y sentimientos negativos tan fuertes; tan extraños …n-no sabía que un cyborg podía tener demonios internos también .

Saitama lo miró de reojo, nuevamente se veía limitado para leer las emociones del cyborg, pero era observador supo que Genos estaba deprimido, el muchacho bajó la cabeza respetuosamente y agregó:

-Perdone todos los problemas que le he causado Saitama sensei—Ahora todo se sentía más extraño y denso, no se podía evitar remembrar todo lo pasado, las palabras que se dijeron, tanto el esper calvo como el más joven no tenían idea de cómo proseguir, Saitama se turbó un poco en lo que respondió:

-Olvídalo ya Genos, estamos muy cansados para recordar todo esto—El cyborg asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Oye Genos—El joven volteó a mirarlo, Saitama sintió un poco de nervios por ésa mirada taciturna, ésa distancia tan cautelosa lo estaba incomodando—Tú también necesitas descansar, si preparas algo no te esmeres tanto para que también tomes un baño… tenemos que dormir.

El joven asintió con un dejo de sorpresa, su maestro sonaba preocupado y la verdad es que se sentía bastante extraño, recordando que en el pasado Saitama siempre se mostraba distante, aunque tampoco podía leer sus emociones de algún modo lo percibía, el esper calvo entró al baño, mientras Genos trató de distraerse en su labor para hacer algo de cenar. Luego que su maestro salió, intentó disuadirlo para que comiera en lo que se aseaba, pero Saitama prácticamente lo metió al baño, esperaría a que saliera pues afirmaba no estar muy hambriento.

Después del baño que se diera Genos y que pareció durar eternidades, al fin el joven salió siendo recibido por el fuerte gruñido del estómago de su maestro.

-Iré a servirle maestro—Saitama seguía mirando la tele tranquilamente, asintiendo en silencio, en lo que el albino llevó todo para cenar, sirvió la comida raudo para no dejar esperando a su maestro, sin embargo el más joven parecía muy interesado en su cabello, no dejaba de palparlo con sus dedos.

-Genos si te vuelves a tocar el cabello—Dijo Saitama mientras tomaba su sopa miso sin ver al menor—Te lo raparé yo mismo, desde que saliste del baño estás con eso.

-Lo siento sensei—Genos dejó su cabello por la paz mientras empezó a comer, aunque no traía mucha hambre.

-Tal vez debería teñirlo o mejor iré con el doctor Kuseno para que me lo cambie—Saitama lo mira con gesto ceñudo y le dice seriamente.

-Lo que necesitas es dejar de pensar en eso, no dejas de ser tú sólo porque ahora eres albino, además es lo menos importante, lo mejor es que estás bien.

El albino se estremeció de cómo se escuchó ésa frase, Saitama terminó de cenar, pero vio que el joven estaba más encerrado en su mutismo, lo que ya no solamente le incomodaba, realmente lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que lo primero que pensó fue…

"Tal vez extraña a Aleph, después de todo compartió un lazo psíquico muy fuerte con él"

-Oye ¿En serio querías irte con Aleph?—Genos salió de la cocina con la ceja derecha levantada, le había tomado por sorpresa la pregunta.

-¿Por qué pregunta eso?—Saitama estaba acomodando los futones sin ver al más joven, el esper siguió en su labor, pero su tono comenzó a volverse más serio, hasta un poco severo.

-Por casi nada, me aventaste al otro extremo del departamento y antes que se fuera tu cara se veía como cachorro pateado.

Genos frunció el ceño, trató de recomponerse sin perder al menos la paciencia, los insidiosos comentarios a su maestro lo enfurecían, pero que su sensei se expresara de quien los había ayudado a vencer a un enemigo tan difícil…simplemente no lo concebía.

-¡Sensei se trata de Aleph! Nos ayudó.

-Nos metió en sus problemas con ése otro tipo, tenía que hacerlo—Genos se cruza de brazos quedando a pocos pasos del calvo.

-Sensei yo no era el mismo en ése instante…y ¿A-a qué viene todo esto?

-¡A qué has estado mudo desde que llegamos! Siempre es sensei esto y lo otro, pero has estado muy callado y con… ¡Ésa cara que pones de perrito pateado!—Genos bufó un poco más acalorado.

-Usted siempre me ha ordenado resumir todo en menos de veinte palabras.

-¡Pero respondes en monosílabos casi! Y-y—Saitama gruñe al ver los ojos serios y postura defensiva del ahora albino-¡Olvídalo viejo!

-No sensei, no necesito un enlace mental para ver que está enojado y quiere pagarla con alguien, pero Aleph—Saitama estalla:

-¡ALEPH ALEPH! Sólo dices ese nombre…¡Genos! ¡Sólo lo escuchaste a él que lo conociste unos días…pero tú y yo tenemos mucho más que eso! ¡Hasta vivimos juntos!—A Genos le empezó a parecer extraño el uso de semejantes frases con tanta ligereza.

-¡Sensei! ¿Enserio se ha puesto a escuchar lo que está diciendo?

-¡Sólo sé que tú no eres el mismo de antes! ¡Estás callado y deprimido! ¡Te tocas el cabello que ése alien destiñó! Y hasta contestón te has vuelto ¡Boquiflojo!

El menor alza la voz ahora sí enfadado, acortando la distancia entre ambos, un zumbido sordo llenó el ambiente y provenía de su tórax.

-¡Pues yo recuerdo que usted no me notaba o me ignoraba! ¡Nada le agradaba y quería aventarme por el balcón!—Saitama frunció más el ceño al sorprenderse de lo rápido que era para rebelarse el albino, pues éste agregó— ¡Sí! Lo recuerdo porque tuve todos sus pensamientos cuando estuvimos enlazados psíquicamente.

-¡Y lo quería hacer porque eras un dolor en el trasero! ¡Un acosador! ¡Niñato descuidado y bomba de tiempo! ¡Sigues tentando a tu suerte y ésta vez sí saldrás volando por el balcón como basura!

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes calvo!—Toda ranura en los brazos y pecho de Genos empezó a iluminarse, sus ojos de negras escleras titilaron con una inusual energía azul intensa… por su parte el esper no daba crédito que su propio autoproclamado alumno se atreviera a llamarlo así, entonces terminó por explotar su ira haciendo que el departamento entero se estremeciera al expandir sus ondas mentales.

-¡Desde que te conocí sólo has sido una carga! ¡Fastidioso y terco como una mula! ¡Mi vida era tranquila hasta que llegaste y la pusiste de cabeza! ¡Ni siquiera eres divertido con ésa cara de pocos amigos! ¡Sí… yo también tuve todos tus pensamientos aburridos y repetitivos en mi cabeza! ¡Eres pesado posesivo y celoso como colegiala hormonal! ¡El día que te acepté como alumno fue para que me dejaras en paz y no ir sólo a las pruebas de la asociación de psíquicos!

Saitama terminó por emitir un gruñido rabioso y darle la espalda al adolescente, el cual quedó en silencio con las cejas juntas, al principio era señal de enojo, lo cual empezó a cambiar, para tenerlas en un rictus de amarga tristeza.

-E-entonces así será… como usted siempre quiso –El pecho de Saitama se revolvió en una dolorosa punzada al oír la voz quebradiza y queda, apenas sí empezó a cavilar en cada palabra ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba porqué empezó la tonta pelea!

Podía sentir la inmensa pesadez y desolación que se asentó en los hombros de Genos, un nudo en la garganta del esper calvo ardió como brasa candente ¡Sí! ¡Era como volver a estar conectados en medio del Evento Psiónico! ¡Lo volvía a leer!

Saitama agrandó la mirada en sorpresa, estaba leyendo otra vez y con claridad las emociones del menor, era como resquebrajarse de adentro hacia afuera, de tal forma que hasta dolía al respirar. El esper volteó rápido, Genos tenía la mano derecha cubriendo sus ojos, la izquierda cerrada en un puño, con tanta fuerza que hasta temblaba, la intensidad de la luz aumentó hasta irradiar el lugar entero.

-¡ESPERA GENOS! ¡NO LO HAGAS!—Genos se sacudió en un lastimero sollozo que un creciente rumor ensordeció, Saitama se le abalanzó sujetándole de los hombros y luego abrazándole con fuerza sin dejar de llamarlo.

-¡DETENTE GENOS! ¡QUE HACES!—El joven se estremeció con fuerza en los brazos del psíquico, mirando asustado como la luz azul se intensificaba, quiso revolverse y liberarse de su maestro pero era inútil y gritó angustiado:

-¡No sé qué pasa! ¡Huya sensei! ¡Mi core está…!—Genos se cimbró totalmente, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás con fuerza, en lo que fijó la vista en un punto, sosteniéndose de las pijamas hechas girones de Saitama, sin poder contestar más.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡DETENTE TE LO SUPLICO! ¡TE AMO! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡TE AMO!

Saitama escondió el rostro en el pecho del joven, cubierto por la intensa luz azul, cerrando los ojos…

Una sola frase hizo eco.

"Perdóname Genos… no me dejes otra vez por favor"

Todo se hizo luz, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Genos parecía intangible como la bruma, luego parecía que quería flotar, ligero como globo que se escapa de las manos de un niño… el horror de pensar que se estuviera autodestruyendo por acto reflejo o por alguna maldita falla lo sobrecogió, temblando de pies a cabeza y sollozando con fuerza, se aferraba a ésa tenue bruma, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por no corroborar su terror.

Sin embargo empezó a sentir la forma de su cuerpo, más firme…pero de textura distinta, ahora lo sostenía o caería pues estaba totalmente relajado, la intensidad de la luz fue disminuyendo, pudo sentir una breve cintura entre sus brazos, doblado ligeramente hacia atrás por la postura, era suave, un aroma leve y dulce llenó sus fosas nasales, en un momento le pareció que el cuerpo de Genos había disminuido de estatura y complexión.

Por fin la luz cesó, Saitama escuchó un leve quejido, venía del muchacho entre sus brazos.

-Unngh…sensei me aprieta mucho…no puedo respirar—Saitama aligeró su agarre pero le pareció extraño, más cuando notó la suavidad en la que su cara se hundía, abrió de golpe los ojos y quedó estupefacto.

Genos seguía entre sus brazos, acunado pero ya no enfundado en su regia armadura de fibra de carbono y titanio, había un cuerpo menudo, un poco más bajo que Saitama, de piel blanca, torneado y bien conformado, completamente desnudo.

Bueno…de hecho ambos lo estaban, ya que la energía expelida de Genos terminó por hacer girones la pijama de Saitama quien lejos de preocuparse por la desnudez de ambos, estaba más angustiado porque Genos se había desvanecido en sus brazos, así que lo cargó con suma facilidad, llevándolo a los futones extendidos, al parecer la energía no causó estragos, sólo la pijama del esper lo resintió, pero por estar demasiado cerca.

Recostó al muchacho quien seguía sin sentido, respirando con tranquilidad, al intentar cubrirlo con las mantas, no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada al ahora joven rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Pero… ¿¡Qué demonios?!—Exclamó con sorpresa Saitama.

Genos volvió a ser un humano, su mano se extendió para acariciar el sedoso cabello rubio alborotado, sus cejas y la blanca piel suave, había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, en las cuales se asomaron unas tímidas pecas, su cuerpo era menudo pero atlético, si se comparaba con su anterior físico, el cuerpo cibernético solía ser más ancho de los hombros, generalmente se notaba que tenía problemas para cubrirlos, por eso usaba camisetas sin manga.

El torso era menos ancho, pero sus músculos estaban marcados, su cintura era breve y su estómago trabajado y plano, las largas piernas torneadas y así es…también tenía todo el "equipo" completo en donde alguna vez estuvo una chapa metálica en su entrepierna.

Rápidamente lo cubrió visiblemente sonrojado, sentía que una serie de pensamientos acalorados asaltaban su mente, siempre presumió de control y que le era difícil perder la compostura, pero al recorrer con la vista semejante panorama, su paz mental se iría al carajo si no lo cubría y de pasada a él mismo, iba a buscar ropa para vestirse cuando escuchó la voz temblorosa de Genos murmurar:

-Ha—hace frío… tengo mucho frío—A pesar de haberlo cubierto con las mantas y el edredón, el joven empezó a tiritar aún somnoliento, entonces recapacitó un poco, tal vez ahora sí podía sufrir de hipotermia y entonces estaría en problemas, recordó haber visto en algún programa que en casos así, abrazarse transmitía el calor corporal al afectado.

Tragó saliva, por ser de tez blanca Genos el rubor de sus mejillas fue palideciendo, así que no lo pensó mucho, después de todo supuso que no podía controlar su temperatura todavía porque su cerebro y cuerpo aún no se adaptaban a su nueva condición, así que se metió entre las mantas y abrazó al muchacho que no dejaba de temblar, Saitama cubrió a ambos por encima de sus cabezas, sintiendo el cuerpo frío del muchacho moverse buscando inconscientemente el calor del esper calvo.

-A-ah… frío, oscuro duele…-Se removió inquieto, debía ser muy difícil para Genos readaptarse a ser humano, estrechó más el abrazo frotando con suavidad la espalda de Genos, con su otra mano lo tomó de la nuca, acomodándolo en su hombro, poco a poco se fue relajando el menor, igual que Saitama que hasta ése momento estuvo un poco tenso.

Antes nunca tuvo porqué preocuparse de nadie, mucho menos de la salud de Genos, fue un cyborg y mientras su cerebro estuviera intacto dentro de su sistema de soporte vital estaba bien, bueno…tampoco que fallara su core que era el que proveía de energía a éste, el caso era que mentiría si no admitiera que estaba seriamente preocupado por el muchacho ahora.

-Está pasándosela muy mal…y está helado—Musitó quedo el mayor, sobrecogido al verlo y escuchar su respiración tranquilizarse.

Nunca se quejaba, sabía que tenía una percepción distinta al dolor, era capaz de sentir sufrimiento y agonía, pero trataba de no mostrarlo, un chico duro y rudo… ahora se mostraba tan vulnerable y frágil que su corazón se estrujaba de sólo verlo, su semblante aunque tranquilo cambiaba levemente al fruncir un poco el ceño, el que su cerebro ahora registrara todas las funciones del nuevo cuerpo de golpe le era difícil, así que decidió usar su poder mental pues seguía enlazado a Genos.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el muchacho, sus ondas mentales avivaron la conexión psíquica que se había restablecido al entrar en su nueva crisis, pudo verlo entre la bruma… estaba dentro del subconsciente del rubio, encerrado en una especie de capullo de cables, mangueras y metal, solo emergía una parte de su cabeza, el calvo llegó hasta él contemplando la cubierta que lo envolvía para protegerse, el lugar simulaba una cámara en ruinas, como si todo se hubiera desconectado por algún ataque, aquí era donde podía ayudar.

-Genos sé que estás ahí—La mano del esper se posó en el mechón rubio que sobresalía de la estructura, acariciándolo transmitiéndole las vibraciones de su mente.

-Sé que ya no recuerdas lo que era tener un cuerpo humano, bloqueaste todos ésos recuerdos para no venirte abajo y sobrellevar tu dolor… para no sufrir más.

El capullo resplandeció brevemente en color azul, Saitama no dejó de acariciarle el mechón de cabello y trató de abrir paso a su manos entre aquélla masa de cables fuertemente entrelazados.

-Pero ya no tienes que temer, porque estoy contigo… ya no estarás solo, sal de ahí Genos, el hecho que has vuelto a ser un humano no te hace débil, eres un chico inteligente aunque necio, sólo tienes miedo a los cambios que habías olvidado.

Un fuerte latido se dejó escuchar, los brazos de Saitama llegaron hasta los codos entre ése inmenso manojo de cables y mangueras, sonrió complacido, estaba sujetando los hombros y la cabeza de Genos, empezó a jalarlo con suavidad.

-No seas tímido…ja ja ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que siempre me dices? Sensei no tiene idea de cuán valioso es, pero yo lo seguiré aunque todos le den la espalda, pues creo que aplica también a ti.

La luz se intensificó en lo que sintió como se movieron los hombros del menor, estaba abriéndose paso para salir de la maraña de cables en la que estaba.

-Tampoco dejarás de ser tú mismo sólo porque eres humano ¡Eres tú!... Estamos enlazados y eso significa que tu poder psíquico está presente, no me importa el nivel que tengas, aunque fueras una persona normal sin poder psíquico, el hecho es… que te quiero conmigo, solo deseo que estés bien y en paz, por favor Genos estaré contigo siempre.

Al fin la luz se hizo más densa, Saitama sonrió al ver asomar entre los cables la cabeza y los hombros de Genos abriéndose paso.

-Ése es mi muchacho…buen chico.

El rostro de Genos se asomó aferrándose del hombro del mayor, ansioso y sonriente, el esper lo abrazó sacándolo con cuidado, era tan suave, tan ligero…y ése aroma que despedía era genial, lo alzó liberándole de su capullo de cables y mangueras, no quería soltarlo, ahora que lo había recuperado jamás lo haría.

Así la bruma se hizo densa en el subconsciente del menor, un suave murmullo llegó hasta Saitama, que lo hizo estremecerse de emoción por lo sentido de su voz.

-Yo…también lo amo, sensei—Ambos fueron envueltos por una sensación relajada y pacífica, diluyéndose como dos gotas de agua que se encuentran en una hoja, el cansancio los asaltó para sumirlos en un profundo sueño reparador, como hace mucho no lo tenían, el mayor se sumergió en el rubio cabello del más joven, aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras el muchacho era envuelto en su calor y se aferraba al cuerpo de su maestro.

Fue la noche más extraña y tranquila desde que Genos desatara su ser interno, envueltos en los cobertores y la semi-penumbra ya que estaban a medio correr las cortinas, Saitama abrió los ojos saliendo de su dulce ensoñación, Genos se movió lentamente y musitó quedo.

-Sen…sei ¿Usted aún quiere quedarse conmigo?—El joven tenía escondido el rostro en el hombro del calvo, Saitama levantó la cara del más joven quien al parecer creía que su maestro aún dormía, tenía los ojos cerrados ¡Estaba llorando lágrimas normales! Su pecho se inflamó de un sentimiento que siempre reprimió, que nunca tuvo voz para liberarse, atrapado en su garganta dentro de un nudo ardiente y amargo, tomó el rostro a Genos, juntando sus frentes, ahora el menor ya no estaba helado pero sí sobrecogido de emoción.

-N-no preguntes ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? ¡¿Desde a qué horas despertaste?!

El muchacho frunció el ceño, intentó volver a esconderse en el hombro del mayor, pero lo sostuvo con firmeza de su mentón.

-N-no sé desde a qué horas desperté, llevo rato así…pero no quería moverme, creí que seguía soñando porque me siento seguro aquí.

Saitama no se atrevió a moverse, un sollozo suave se elevó en lo que el rubio murmuró como niño asustado.

-Tengo miedo que sea un sueño y al despertar usted ya no…

-Abre los ojos Genos—Respondió el esper con firmeza, el jovencito tragó saliva y lentamente parpadeó, abriéndolos, Saitama agrandó la mirada con sorpresa en lo que quitaba el resto húmedo y salado de sus lágrimas.

Sus ojos seguían de color negro con pupilas doradas, pero se veían naturales no artificiales, parpadeó nuevamente, sonrojándose en muda sorpresa y los bajó apenado, el mayor se acercó más, estudiándolo, enmarcando su rostro para que no lo bajara, el chico desvió la mirada así que Saitama le conminó en tono severo.

-Genos… no desvíes la vista, mírame ahora—Las pupilas se estremecieron en lo que agrandó sus ojos, el calvo sonrió socarronamente mientras decía:

-Tus ojos son hermosos, Aleph los hizo orgánicos pero dejó el color que tenían cuando eras cyborg – Genos se sonrojó intensamente, más cuando la mano de Saitama no dejaba de recorrerle la cara.

\- Y extrañé mucho tu cabello rubio Genos… te ves muy bien.

-A-Aleph lo hizo para darme una vida normal, una forma de resarcirse cuando desaté toda mi ira y frustración, la energía que compartí con él me cambió, dejó la orden cuando nos teletransportó aquí, pero lo de los ojos…creo que lo hizo por usted, percibió que le gustaban mucho y sólo los hizo orgánicos ¿N-no me veo extraño?

Saitama no dejaba de mirarlo intensamente, parecía distraído hasta que caviló un poco despistado.

-No…claro que no, no importa si tienes poderes psíquicos o no, ni tampoco si eres cyborg o humano, eres tú mismo ya te lo dije—Genos suspiró aliviado, pero la intensa mirada del mayor empezó a ponerlo nervioso, removiéndose un poco, sonrojándose cada vez más.

-E-es que éste cuerpo está reaccionando muy extraño, mi cerebro está confuso…yo.

-G-Genos por favor no te mue…nnnh—Genos observó a Saitama, de haber tenido su escáner hubiera leído los parámetros vitales, el mayor todo el tiempo lo tuvo abrazado a él y el joven comenzó a removerse nerviosamente, tanto por las súbitas palabras llenas de afecto, como de sentirse agobiado por las nuevas y crecientes sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo, puesto que lo vio con un gesto contenido.

Las cejas juntas, el sudor empezó a perlar su frente, la respiración acelerada y el bulto que sintió justo en su entrepierna, pero sobre todo el mensaje telepático que por inercia le mandó al estar activa su conexión mental.

"¡Dios Genos!... ¡No puedo controlarme!"

-Sensei usted está… ¿¡Excitado por mí?! –Comentó el rubio visiblemente sorprendido, Saitama enrojeció súbitamente y antes que el muchacho dijera otra cosa le cubre la boca con rapidez, dejando al adolescente, anonadado, nervioso…mucho muy nervioso.

-Nnngh—Gimió apenas Genos, Saitama cerró los ojos, pegando su frente a la del rubio, la mente del esper se comunicó:

"Genos…por favor, sé que me darías un discurso pero déjame hablar"

El muchacho asintió silenciosamente, Saitama le quita la mano de la boca, respirando cada vez más agitado, seguía con los ojos cerrados y las cejas juntas tratando de contenerse, el aliento cálido sobre la piel del menor empezó a elevar su temperatura.

-Yo sé que para ti es nuevo todo esto relativamente, también para mí… lo que quiero decir es que estoy loco por ti y que ahora, en éste momento estoy perdiendo el control.

El esper calvo abrió los ojos, el rostro de Genos estaba rojo como tomate, respirando acaloradamente, con la mirada clavada en él, intensa y sobrecogida de emoción, la mano derecha del mayor acarició la cabellera rubia y suave, la otra lo sostenía por los omóplatos, presionándole contra su pecho, el rubio se sentía pequeño ante la mirada penetrante de Saitama.

-Sensei—Murmuró Genos a la vez que tragó saliva, el calor de sus cuerpos lo envolvió por entero, a la vez que un dulce entumecimiento se centró en sus caderas, expandiéndose por todo su bajo abdomen hasta su eje -C-creo que yo también… quiero que me toque más ¿Esto es normal?

Ahora era el mayor el que estaba sonrojado a morir, no había caído en cuenta hasta ése instante, que era su primera vez en toda la extensión de la palabra, por su mismo carácter indiferente y apático muy poco estuvo interesado en sexo, mucho menos su cuerpo le exigía ése tipo de atenciones…hasta ahora, el tener entre sus manos a Genos hizo despertar su ser interno, su corazón estaba acelerado y flameaba como una pira candente, sumergirse en ésos bellísimos ojos lo hacía vibrar.

-Sí, es normal que cuando estás con la persona que más amas te sientas así… entonces ¿Puedo?

Genos asintió varias veces, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda del mayor, recorriendo su fuerte estructura, sus músculos cincelados en la ancha espalda, aferrándose en su abrazo, Saitama se acercó a su rostro, sonriendo agitado, ya no podía más.

Delicadamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, más bien solo parecía que los presionaban, era nula su experiencia a esto así que se dejó guiar por las innumerables escenas de amor en las películas, además del instinto. Fue sutil… ligero, los labios de Genos eran delgados y suaves.

Nuevamente los lamió dejándose escuchar un húmedo y quedo chupeteo, el rubio tenía cerrados los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida y plena, entreabrió un poco los labios así el mayor profundizó su beso, su lengua se hizo paso, entre sus dientes, repasándolos, buscando y entrelazándola con la del menor, deleitándose con la suavidad de su boca, su sabor… la saliva de Genos era dulce.

-Mnnh…-Se dejó escuchar un débil gemido, venía de la garganta del más joven, caldeando más el ánimo de Saitama, el cual empezó a mover sus manos por la espalda de Genos, tratando de grabarse su anatomía, su cuerpo menudo y firme, quizás de complexión menos corpulenta, sobre todo de sus hombros y su tórax, pero no desmerecía pues era atlético, sus músculos estaban tonificados, la piel marcaba su estructura fuerte.

Tal vez le parecía raro, pero no le desagradaba, estuvo acostumbrado a verlo con su cuerpo sintético y aun así lo amaba, pese a que casi tuvo que perderlo para darse cuenta, el tenerlo ahora en carne viva era el momento más intenso de su vida, quería tenerlo consigo, hacerlo suyo.

Los besos fueron cada vez más profundos, arrojados y fogosos, el menor se separó al sentir que le faltaba el aire, pero podía percibir todas las emociones de su sensei, sus sentimientos abrasándolo en fuego, Saitama fue hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo despacio, degustando su suave piel, escuchaba los jadeos entrecortados, junto con sus vibraciones mentales que lo estremecían por escuchar y sentir el inmenso afecto de una forma que jamás pensó.

"¡Genos!...Tú estás sacando la parte más básica de mí, no veo mi vida sin ti, siempre me gustaste aún con tu forma cyborg, toda ésa estructura que te hacía ver como una obra de arte esculpida en metal, rudo y compacto, pero ahora el tenerte así, me hace pensar en querer fundirme contigo".

El muchacho se sentía mareado, no agobiado ni incómodo por la creciente ola de emociones que ahora compartía con su conexión mental activa, era émpata y al estar ligado tan fuertemente a Saitama, fluían tan estables sus sentimientos, que para nada se sentía mal, al contrario era cada vez más y más placentero. Había perdido el aliento un instante, pero admitía que todo era encantador y fascinante, verlo tan fogoso y entregado, quería sumergirse más dentro de ésa cálida sensación, era como estar dentro de Saitama, tocar su alma… lo más profundo de su espíritu.

-Sensei…-Suspiró Genos al oído del mayor, éste deslizó una mano hasta el estómago trabajado, luego a su bajo vientre, el eje del muchacho estaba duro, lo tomó junto con el suyo en su mano con firmeza.

Entonces ambos fueron sacudidos por una creciente onda mental, al estar enlazados, se magnificaba las sensaciones, como si pasaran por una lente de aumento, una gran descarga eléctrica estremeció al menor, recorriendo su espina dorsal hasta sus caderas, Saitama tembló de emoción, el movimiento de su mano comenzó lento pero firme, un poco rudo.

-¿Lo sentiste? Estamos en conexión mental… sentí como te estremecías, es fascinante—Genos enrojeció súbitamente, apenado, pero obvio no podía esconderse, la sonrisa del mayor lo conminaba a seguir.

-Quiero disfrutarte y darte placer Genos, tu rostro es tan hermoso cuando te dejas llevar por el calor, quiero verte…

La respiración en la sensible piel del menor lo empezó a impacientar, los movimientos de la mano en ambos miembros empezaron a acrecentar el entumecimiento tan hipnótico, tan agradable centrado en sus caderas, en su bajo vientre, el calor tomó vida en ondas vibratorias, que recorrían de pies a cabeza chocando y dispersándose, regresando al punto como cuando arrojas una piedra a un cubo con agua.

Saitama no dejaba de besarlo en su cuello, su nuca para regresar a sus labios, impaciente lamió su clavícula, sin dejar de trabajar su mano al frotar ambos miembros, constante y lento, el hormigueo dulce los envolvía en su parte inferior.

Genos creyó estar flotando, acalorado, con los ojos entrecerrados y concentrado en el movimiento y el dulce entumecimiento que empezó a desesperarlo, su cadera empezó a moverse por sí sola arriba y abajo, el esper calvo también estaba sumido en las sensaciones desatadas, leía por completo las emociones del rubio, tomando nota de sus reacciones, el muchacho elevó poco a poco el pecho, estirándose hacia atrás sin dejar de gemir.

-Nmmmgh—Era fuerte y tosco, pero Saitama sabía de sobra que lejos de lastimar a Genos, lo estaba disfrutando, sus ejes estaban totalmente humedecidos y entonces disminuyó su movimiento hasta detenerse.

El menor respiraba agitado, desacompasado, sus ojos negros de pupilas doradas estaban cristalizados y escurrían lágrimas, su voz estaba quebrada entre los jadeos entrecortados, la desesperación lo conminó a voltear a verlo con rostro angustiado, las cejas juntas un mensaje telepático estremeció a Saitama.

"¡Sensei!...Por favor no, no se…detenga"

-Deja el sensei, llámame por mi nombre Genos—El muchacho se turbó, pero al estar a medias no estaba en posición de protestar, menos cuando Saitama dice:

-Esto ya no es el juego de maestro y alumno Genos… dejó de serlo desde que ambos sabemos lo que sentimos uno por el otro.

El rubio se sorprendió aún más cuando el calvo bajó hasta su pecho levantándolo un poco, estaba mirando intensamente sus pezones sonrosados, el aroma que despedía el cuerpo del rubio era dulce y delicioso.

-Nnnneh…sensei yo…-Al percatarse que volvió a llamarlo "sensei", Saitama levantó apenas el rostro, una ceja estaba alzada y la otra fruncida en señal de molestia, Genos no había visto ni sentido nunca tal tensión en su maestro, quiso deshacerse en disculpas pero…

-Bueno…tú lo quisiste—Los labios del esper calvo apresaron lentamente el pezón derecho del más joven, jadeando contra su blanca piel, Genos se estremeció tironeando su cuerpo hacia atrás, azorado por la sorpresa y las emociones de Saitama que se liberaban tórridas, frenéticas por todo su cuerpo, en vibraciones y descargas eléctricas que sacudían toda su columna hasta su misma médula. Su voz se escapó en un quejido súbito que intentó contener por vergüenza al sentirse tan vulnerable y pequeño.

Saitama por su parte se encendía cada vez más, había mandado de vacaciones todo rastro de razón, como quien encendía un switch en lo más recóndito de su cerebro, lamía delicadamente su botón rosado, apretándolo con su lengua y succionándolo con cuidado, el dulce chupeteo estremecía al rubio en cada fibra de su ser, era como degustar un delicioso bocado, el postre más exquisito.

"Eres suave, delicioso…tu piel es dulce y hueles genial, sabes de maravilla"

Genos creyó que el rubor en su rostro estaría estampado de por vida, cada palabra emitida por el mayor lo asaltaba junto con el quedo rumor de los chupeteos en él, además de los gemidos y jadeos entrecortados contra su piel sensible, era como fundirse en un crisol ardiente, la piel de Saitama era vivaz como llamarada, envolviéndolo de forma genial, todo pudor y vergüenza pasaron a segundo plano, los sentidos del adolescente estaban concentrados en cada sensación y toque del calvo, sus brazos inconscientemente apresaron la cabeza lampiña y los hombros fuertes con frenesí, para que no se separara, el mayor degustaba ahora el pezón izquierdo, siguiendo un camino trazado por su lengua, ávido del sabor y la textura de tan delicada piel.

-Aaagh… Sa-Saitama—Su voz se estremeció al llamarlo tan sobrecogedoramente, al escucharlo el mayor, lo levantó con más ahínco, sentándole en su regazo, sin dejar su tarea en el pecho bien formado, Genos se apoyó en los hombros de Saitama sin dejar de abrazarlo acalorado, hipnotizado por la sensación húmeda en sus pezones ya más sensibles.

El calvo se afianzó de la breve cintura, interesado en la curva de su costilla izquierda, inmerso en la dulzura de la piel y los encantadores gemidos tan inocentes del más joven, estremeciéndose, el sudor ahora los cubría por completo, las manos de Genos resbalaban con la sensación en la suave y lisa cabeza lampiña, atenazando los anchos y musculosos hombros, la espalda cincelada…fuerte, derramando su voz en un hilo al escuchar el frenético aliento del mayor en su oreja.

-Sai…tama piedad por favor, hágame suyo—Saitama miró hacia arriba, las emociones del más joven corrían libres por cada célula y fibra de su ser, lo que nunca antes había percibido de él, lo que jamás se atrevió a mostrar, el cuidarse tanto para no sobrecargar sus sentidos y colapsar, el mantenerse estoico y tan controlado lo había hecho construir una muralla en su interior para mantenerse a salvo, ahora… la había demolido y sólo a él se mostraba su verdadero ser.

Vino a su mente ése breve instante en que el gato fue vehículo para acercarse y hacer conexión mental, se había vuelto loco por él desde hace mucho, sin embargo no había prestado atención por su actitud desencantada hacia la gente, pero supo que definitivamente era real cuando vio ésa silueta azulada, ahí estaban todas sus preguntas sin respuesta, su soledad que pedía alivio, su desesperación que añoraba sosiego… en ésa silueta, en ése espíritu que su mente atribulada tocó estaba su destino.

Ahora estaba en sus manos, vulnerable, expuesto y frágil como polluelo recién salido del cascarón, tembloroso de emoción, su cabello revuelto en un hermoso desastre, presa de una corriente que desordenaba su respiración y su cordura, sus ojos cristalizados y dos hilillos traslúcidos trazaban su camino por los pómulos finos, su aliento cálido y dulce, su rostro atenazado de un sonrojo intenso, la visión se le empañó de lágrimas al compartir los sentimientos de Genos tan intensos, lo envolvían igual que la bruma tenue de las montañas, fresca y rozagante.

Y lentamente empezaron a flotar en el aire, a unos treinta centímetros de los futones, la psicokinésis de Saitama se había activado, lentamente avanzó su mano por su propio eje goteante, sosteniendo con un brazo al embelesado rubio quien no se había percatado de estar flotando, besándolo ávidamente en los labios, mordisqueando con suavidad, la mano vagó hasta levantar la pierna derecha del chico y rodeó la cintura de Saitama.

Poco a poco su mano llegó hasta la entrada del menor, éste se sobrecogió separando sus labios al sentir las intenciones.

-Nnmgh… Saitama espere yo—Quiso removerse pero el mensaje del esper lo tranquilizó poco a poco.

"Tranquilo Genos…también quiero hacerte mío, pero no voy a lastimarte ¿Confías en mí?"

Genos asintió, los besos pequeños prosiguieron para relajarlo, con cuidado insertó un dedo ya lubricado con su propio presemen en la entrada del muchacho, éste se aferró al mayor juntando sus cejas por el leve dolor ante la intrusión del dígito en su interior, el mayor atrapó sus labios, besándolo tranquilamente repasando sus dientes y su paladar, entrelazando su lengua con la del joven.

Su respiración empezó a calmarse un poco, entonces rotó el dedo para que le permitiera entrar, el muchacho estremeció su cuerpo, suspirando en el cálido beso, le había molestado poco pero el estar inmerso entre los brazos de Saitama y el fogoso beso se relajó, dejándose llevar por el momento, un segundo dígito comenzó a entrar, pero el muchacho no se quejó, su voz escapó en un suspiro quedo.

Saitama comenzó a frotar despacio en círculos, buscando algo, Genos se separó momentáneamente, con su mente hecha un lío pero no parecía incomodarle, de hecho sólo se sentía confundido y algo mareado por el calor de la pasión, por lo desordenado de su respiración, más de pronto, el menor agrandó súbitamente la mirada, arqueando la espalda y levantando el pecho, su voz se fugó en un quejido suave y agudo.

-Mmmgh… ¡Saitamma neeh!—El mayor sacó los dígitos con suavidad, dejando ansioso, desesperado e insatisfecho al más joven, sus cuerpos giraban con lentitud aún encima de los futones, pero no era impedimento para lo que Saitama tenía pensado ya al ver la expresión del rubio, su gesto fruncido y angustiado.

"Genos…voy a entrar"—El mensaje retumbó en el cerebro del rubio haciendo eco, sonrió débilmente, en lo que Saitama afianzó su propio eje, introduciéndolo con lentitud en la entrada del jovencito, éste se estremeció y se aferró al mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello, escondiéndose en el hombro de él, escuchando los roncos jadeos de su voz, desesperados y desacompasados, expandiéndose y abriendo camino por el estrecho lugar, dando ligeras embestidas cortas, toscas.

Genos estaba inmerso en una vorágine de emociones, el acaloramiento de Saitama, sus ansias y deseos por poseerlo, su propio miedo a lastimarlo ya que ahora era humano y era su primera vez…de ambos, el rubio por su parte no quería que se detuviera, temía le doliera y era difícil lidiar con tantas emociones recorriendo todo su ser, pero también lo deseaba, el firme cuerpo cincelado de su maestro lo llamaba, comenzó a besar el hombro y el cuello del mayor, concentrándose en aquéllas toscas estocadas.

Al fin, sus caderas se unieron, el más joven se estremeció por la sensación pulsante en su entrada, una punzada lo había asaltado, pero comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta sentir solo un vago entumecimiento, la respiración acelerada y profunda del mayor hizo que su mente se nublara, toda ésa agitación era por estar dentro de Genos, era tan cálido…tan suave por dentro y tan frágil.

-Estás ardiendo Genos…como una pira, eres tan sensual—Al muchacho le sobrecogieron las palabras, tan apasionadas y febriles, levantó el rostro besando el tabique nasal de Saitama y sus labios, el mayor le paso la mano por sus cabellos, con tono afiebrado continuó—Voy a moverme ahora…nngh.

Ante el breve quejido ronco, cerró los ojos, el lento vaivén comenzó, primero pausado y constante, escuchando el esper calvo los gemidos quedos del rubio, tratando de ahogarlos al presionar sus labios con vehemencia en el cuello del mayor, aferrándose en su abrazo a la espalda ancha, comenzó a inquietarlo aún más ¡Era tan linda su reacción! ¡Tan inocente ¡ Quería ver más…ansiaba ver más de ése rostro.

-Mírame por favor…Genos quiero ver tus ojos—El joven estaba tan sobrecogido por las emociones del mayor y él entremezcladas, el entumecimiento tan agradable que se había encendido en llamaradas constantes desde sus caderas, el dulce bamboleo las hacía más intensas, recorriéndolos desde la cabeza hasta los pies una y otra vez, sus sentidos envueltos en una increíble armonía con el mayor, no ponía mucho atención ante las súplicas de Saitama, pero lo escuchaba , era como la sensación en el baño cuando se escondió en aquél gato, flotar inmerso en la calidez de su amado, ver abierto su corazón y su alma que siempre estuvieron encerrados, escondidos de todo aquél que osara acercarse, dispuesto a no ser lastimado o despreciado, pero era tan brillante y cegador como la misma supernova o contemplar el big bang del universo.

El día en que lo vio supo que era todo lo que necesitaba, la venganza ya no era más su motivación, la oscuridad jamás lo atraparía con su lúgubre tentación, el vacío ya no existía desde que lo conoció… ésa luz lo había purificado, lo había llenado con su espectacular intensidad, implacable como el amanecer, cálida y segura, apartando cada sombra de tristeza y depresión, hasta el mismo dolor de su tragedia ¡SÍ LO AMABA! ¡ERA SUYO! ¡QUERIA SERLO POR COMPLETO!

Genos levantó la cara, el sudor se mezclaba en ambos cuerpos, la expresión del mayor era tan radiante, si nunca fue expresivo en su vida, ahora era tan vívido y emotivo, quería fundirse en ése rostro ahora jovial… su sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros, su simétrica cabeza carente de cabello y que sólo lo hacía más exótico y lleno de vitalidad, iluminado por tan frenético e intenso sentimiento, la razón de porqué eran tan compatibles en una conexión mental tan profunda.

-T-te amo—Murmuró el menor con sus pupilas cristalizadas, el pecho desbordando de ése gran sentimiento que no le cabía más, Saitama agrandó más la mirada juntando sus cejas en señal de una imponente sensación tan indescriptible, se detuvo un momento, haciendo que el muchacho se agitara y un gemido profundo emergió de su garganta, los ojos oscuros del mayor temblaban, aferrándose al menor le suplicó con tono sobrecogido de emoción:

-Por favor…dilo otra vez.

-Te amo… ¡Te amo! –El mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, sin querer y en medio del calor del momento, Saitama había penetrado más profundamente en el interior del rubio, un hilo traslúcido se escapó de sus ojos oscuros, asaltado por las emociones desatadas de ambos, había tocado la fibra más sensible de Genos, su punto dulce emitió una creciente onda vibratoria que lo sacudió, lanzando descargas a su columna y todo su cuerpo, la sensación compartida estremeció al calvo, quien arremetió en el lugar.

-S-Saitamaaa…yo…ngh...ah…ahí …yo—Trató de articular el menor, pero el bamboleo empezó a acelerar más y su razón dejó de funcionar, sobraban las palabras porque el mayor sabía lo que ocurría ya que sacudía sus caderas con expresión perdida.

Sin dejar de girar, lenta y sincronizadamente como si estuvieran en gravedad cero, el mayor aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas, cada vez más hondo y profundo, el interior del rubio lo succionaba, voraz y ardiente, sentía que su cerebro se derretía y ya no pensaba, solo estaba concentrado en la sublime expresión de Genos, su calor frotó y penetró su interior al punto que las ondas estremecían cada partícula de su ser.

El miembro del menor se frotaba contra el abdomen duro y trabajado de Saitama, con fuerza, éste se sacudió por la corriente que se cernía sobre su parte baja, ambos podían compartir las sensaciones de dar y recibir con tal nitidez, que era como tocar la descarga de un rayo en toda su monumental expresión, a través de la pared de carne pulsaba su miembro con más rapidez, el esper calvo se sumergió en la nuca del rubio, volviéndolo loco cuando su respiración chocó con su piel, apresando la cintura de Genos mientras una gran ola de placer los sacudió al unísono, las estocadas aceleraron más profundas y toscas, meneando al muchacho en el aire, dejaron de girar sobre los futones.

Genos ya no pudo pensar nada, todo era tan confuso y genial, cerró los ojos hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del mayor aspirando su aroma en lo que llegaba al clímax.

-¡Ya…no…puedo más! ¡Voy… voy a…!¡AHH!—Su mente quedó en blanco, estremeciéndose su cuerpo con fuerza, contrayéndose su interior sobre el miembro, el mayor sacudió varias veces al muchacho penetrándole cadenciosamente, su cuerpo se tensaba trémulo, conteniendo la respiración súbitamente, como si una bola de demolición lo golpeara de forma inclemente y abrasadora…no pudo pensar, todo era como un gigantesco cortocircuito en su cerebro y ambos ejes pulsaron al unísono, Saitama exhaló una áspera respiración junto con la sacudida intensa de su cuerpo, el semen blanco manchó el abdomen de Saitama, mientras que la semilla de él llenó con una grata calidez el interior de Genos.

Lentamente descendieron a los futones, respirando agitadamente, abrazados.

La mano del mayor se enterraba en los suaves cabellos de Genos, delineando su espalda firme, deleitándose con los movimientos de su respiración tratando de normalizarse, Saitama besó la frente del rubio una y otra vez, en lo que el menor intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Salió con cuidado para no lastimarle, sólo hubo un quejido breve y un estremecimiento, acunándolo a su lado, Genos abrió los ojos sonriendo con fatiga, al quedarse así acostados en los futones, el mayor no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando recapacitó en la mirada cansada del muchacho.

-Creo que se m-me pasó la mano ¿No?—Saitama se acarició su calva cabeza con gesto atribulado, sonrojándose bastante apenado, Genos quedó acomodado boca abajo, mirándole un poco adolorido, sus pupilas doradas eran tan inocentes y limpias, que la culpa lo hizo acercarse al más joven, frotando su espalda con delicadeza hasta su nuca y su cabello suave.

-N-no te preocupes no volverá a…

-Pero sí quiero hacerlo Saitama—Murmuró el menor, tomando con firmeza la mano de Saitama, sin dejarlo de ver—Sería como retroceder y no… ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! Sentirte como ahora—Había que admitirlo, el muchacho ya no era tan discreto como antes, se veía lindo por verse tan arrojado, sonrió socarronamente mientras revolvía su cabello y besaba su frente.

-Te has vuelto muy osado Genos, creo que no voy a poder discutirlo, tú eres muy terco y la verdad… tenerte en mis brazos y sentirte así es la cosa más fascinante del mundo, me has dado paz y sosiego, nos hemos conectado mentalmente a un nivel inimaginado, nuestras sensaciones, los sentimientos y emociones se intercambiaban y fluyeron armoniosamente entre nosotros… ahora sólo tengo una cosa que preguntar ¿Tú quieres quedarte conmigo definitivamente?

-¡C-claro que sí! A-acabo de decirlo—Afirmó el rubio aferrándose de la mano en su cabeza—Tú piensas en mi venganza en que si no me arrepentiré de renunciar a ella, pero en verdad te digo esto…

El muchacho toma la mano del esper calvo entre las suyas, apretándolas con vehemencia, mirándole con seguridad

-Yo sólo era un espectro que vagaba en éste mundo buscando poner fin a mi sufrimiento, a cualquier costo, incluso dispuesto a ser borrado de ésta existencia—El mayor agrandó la mirada y tragó grueso, de sobra sabía que era verdad.

-Pero desde que te conocí, me diste curiosidad, en mi ánimo de aprender a ser tan fuerte como tú…aprendí a escudriñar más en tu forma de ser, tú fuiste maltratado y tratado horriblemente por la gente, aun así quieres hacer las cosas bien, eres un buen hombre ¡Un ser ejemplar! A través de ti me formé otro modo de pensar, me diste nuevos hálitos de vida… una razón, ésa nobleza tuya y sencillez me hizo ver que no todo en la vida es poder ni venganza.

Saitama quedó quieto, conteniendo un poco la respiración, el joven derramó un hilillo cristalino de sus preciosas orbes exóticas.

-El poder absoluto, corrompe absolutamente si no se toma con responsabilidad, la venganza mata el alma si dejas que sea tu motor, al final si no lo lograba mi objetivo… siempre estaría vacío y la oscuridad terminaría por carcomerme, enloquecer y quizás volverme un monstruo, si lograba mi venganza contra el Mad Cyborg … tal vez moriría en la batalla, sólo y vacío, si ganara aun así no tendría nada, estaría muerto en vida…así que la venganza ya no es tan relevante ahora que gracias a ti me siento completo.

-No digas eso tan airadamente… no soy tan grande como piensas—Dijo el calvo un tanto avergonzado, el muchacho lo amaba en serio y de recordar el tiempo en que lo ignoraba, la culpa tembló en sus ojos, ésta vez el rubio siguió:

-Tú me regresaste la humanidad que olvidé varias veces, no lo digo airado… imagínate cuánto has sanado mi ser interno para que te diga esto… ¡Te amo Saitama! Y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Saitama mira a Genos, sonriendo bastante feliz, su corazón había saltado en su pecho pero una parte de él aún se rehusaba a ser tan abierto, la falta de costumbre quizás. Abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, éste se sorprendió un poco y mirándole intensamente le dijo:

-Genos…escucha esto, en verdad te digo que me haces dichoso que quieras quedarte con un ser tan lleno de defectos, indiferente, apático y aburrido como yo, pero te hago ésta solemne promesa—El esper acerca más al menor con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarle.

\- Tú siempre me has dicho que me seguirás aunque los demás te den la espalda, yo nunca me alejaré de ti porque eres mi pareja, y si un día llegara el destino a encararte no lo vas a enfrentar solo.

Genos tembló de emoción sonrojándose. Saitama besó la punta de su respingada nariz y agregó:

-Sobra decirte que primero desaparezco al que siquiera intente ponerte un dedo encima.

Genos sonríe mimosamente en lo que el esper comenzó a acariciarle el cabello que tanto le gustaba, acunando a su más preciado tesoro, su decisión estaba tomada, no había dudas ni sombras, no sabían lo que el futuro les deparaba, no importaba tampoco y no es como si fueran a buscarlo…simplemente disfrutar el presente, mientras el mañana aún no llega.

 **A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.**

 **No des más vueltas al pasado pues no lo puedes cambiar.**

 **Que no te agobie el futuro, pues no sabes si llegará.**

 **Disfruta y vive el presente, no lo dejes escapar, porque una vez que se vaya.**

 **Ya nunca más volverá.**

 **N/A**

 **Al fin terminé éste fic, disculpen el retraso, porque entre trabajo y ciertos asuntos personales, además que soy bastante obsesiva para que todo encuadre y salga bien, pues como que no podía concretar…jajaja, agradezco a Raven Benyi porque su ilustración dio vida a ésta historia, a Laura Paty por su apoyo como beta reader y editora, gracias a sus consejos al fin pude terminar, a Kar mi compañera de trabajo por escuchar parte de mis loqueras y también echarme porras en los ratitos geek que tenemos, agradezco profundamente el que siguieran ésta historia y espero la hayan disfrutado, pronto subiré otra actualización, hasta pronto.**


End file.
